Víciame a ti
by Dark-Tsubasa
Summary: Se encontraron, pelearon, se hicieron amigas, crecieron, se... ¿enamoraron? - Pequeños relatos NanoFate donde entre situaciones cotidianas se verá cómo evoluciona su relación.
1. Escribir

Estaba de pie en medio de su habitación, donde no quedaba nada más que los muebles y un montón de cajas que pronto se llevarían de ahí. Tenía que admitir que así de vacío su cuarto daba un poco de pena. Por mucho que llevara años preparándolo todo, a pesar de que sabía que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano y aunque esos últimos seis años se los había pasado viviendo entre Mid-childa y su casa, la idea de mudarse definitivamente le daba algo de miedo.

Miró el calendario donde un círculo marcaba el día de mañana. Mañana dejaría esa casa, mañana dejaría ese mundo y se mudaría a su nuevo hogar, una habitación en una pequeña residencia de Mid-childa, un planeta bastante lejano. Visto así ¿verdad que tenía motivos para estar asustada?

**#01 ESCRIBIR**

Se sentó en la cama y suspiró. No sabía como sería su nueva vida, pero no era el hecho de irse a vivir a otro sitio lo que le inquietaba, era más bien la tristeza de dejar atrás todos los recuerdos que le traía este lugar. Sin ir más lejos y por poner un ejemplo, en esta habitación habían hecho la primera fiesta de pijama con Fate-chan y en esa misma cama habían acabado durmiendo las dos juntas por primera vez, algo que después se volvió un hábito natural para ellas. Se dejó caer sobre el colchón y suspiró de nuevo, no tenía ganas de seguir empacando. A pesar de que sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo antes de que vinieran a por las cajas, ahora que se había puesto a recordar...

¡Recuerdos!

Se puso de pie de un salto y se dirigió al armario, cogió una silla y se subió a ella para poder ver encima del mueble. Ahí estaba, tal y como la había dejado... bueno, quizá con algo más de polvo. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no abría esa carpeta? Sopló y empezó a toser mientras sus ojos lloraban por culpa del polvo, definitivamente no había sido buena idea hacer eso.

- Vamos a ver...

Desenrolló la cinta que mantenía cerrada esa pequeña carpeta y tuvo que coger al vuelo parte de su contenido que había estado a punto de caer. Miró con una sonrisa los cd's en los que se podía leer "Para Nanoha" con una letra claramente infantil, ahí estaban sus recuerdos más preciados, las video-cartas que Fate le mandó durante los seis meses que estuvieron separadas. Se sentó en el suelo y los dejó a un lado, luego los vería, ahora le corría más prisa...

- Cuanto tiempo, ¿eh?

Pasó la mano por la tapa de aquella vieja libreta, la portada era muy sencilla, quizá algo infantil con un estampado de florecitas y estrellas por doquier pero recordaba que en su momento le gustó. Abrió la portada y leyó la primera hoja.

_Diario de Takamachi Nanoha. Si estás leyendo esto y no eres yo... ¡déjalo!_

Casi se pone a reír, ¿de verdad pensaba que esa advertencia lograría que alguien dejara el diario? Miró alrededor buscando un bolígrafo con la mirada, lo tenía todo fuera de lugar y eso era un verdadero caos, pero logró encontrar un lápiz, así que se estiró para cogerlo y agregó una pequeña nota debajo de esa frase.

_A no ser que quieras sentir la ira del demonio blanco del TSAB_.

Rió de nuevo y empezó a pasar páginas buscando la última escrita, dispuesta a escribir. Recordaba perfectamente porque había empezado a anotarlo todo en ese diario y aun recordaba la sensación de alivio que le dejaba escribir aquello que no podía decirle a nadie, escribir esas cosas hace que te sientas un poco mejor.

Se encontró una página en blanco y cogió aire soltándolo todo en un largo suspiro. Cogió el lápiz y empezó a pasarlo por encima de la hoja.

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿verdad? Tengo tantas cosas que contar, tantas cosas que decir... no sé por donde empezar. _

_Ya no soy una niña, tengo dieciséis años y he crecido... Soy instructora de vuelo en las TSAB y últimamente el vivir entre dos mundos era bastante pesado, así que mañana me mudaré... Seguramente echaré de menos este lugar, pero lo bueno es que Fate-chan también se irá a vivir a Mid-Childa... pero no estará conmigo, estaremos en apartamentos diferentes pero como están relativamente cerca podremos seguir viéndonos. Además que muchas veces me toca ir a misiones con ella y Hayate._

_En definitiva, no me puedo quejar. Todo me va bien pero... a pesar de todos mis logros laborales creo que mi vida está estancada._

_Seguramente pensarás que he cambiado pero las personas que me conocen dicen que no es así, que sigo siendo la misma niña de siempre, algo infantil y cabezota... supongo que es verdad, no he cambiado demasiado y sin embargo sí lo he hecho._

_Hace años te escribía diciendo que Fate-chan era una importante amiga para mi "mi mejor amiga" recuerdo que decía. _

Nanoha miró la página escrita. Su letra era irregular, nunca se le había dado bien la caligrafía pero al menos ahora no parecía tan infantil. Se llevó el lápiz a la boca y lo mordisqueó releyendo sus últimas líneas mientras pensaba como seguir, recordaba que siempre que tenía algo que le preocupara, al escribirlo notaba como la presión en su pecho disminuía, no sabía si eso era porque por aquel entonces era una niña, pero esperaba que siguiera funcionando.

_Eso no ha cambiado pero..._

- ¿Nanoha?

La chica soltó un grito de sorpresa al escuchar esa voz que reconocería en cualquier lado. Sin pensárselo dos veces arrancó la hoja de un tirón, arrugándola y escondiéndola en su bolsillo mientras se ponía de pie para saludar con una sonrisa nerviosa a la persona que estaba en su puerta.

- Fate-chan... –Rió alterada.- ¿Ya has llegado? No te esperaba tan pronto.

- Te he llamado hace una hora... –La rubia dio un paso para entrar a la habitación pero Nanoha dio uno hacia atrás para alejarse de ella.- ¿Qué ocurre, qué hacías? Pareces nerviosa...

- ¿Yo? No... Nyahahaha

Fate alzó una ceja al ver como Nanoha miraba disimuladamente al suelo e intentaba esconder algo detrás suyo con el pie. Se acercó hasta ella y se agachó para coger la libreta pero la chica fue más rápida y se la quitó de las manos antes de que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

- ¿Estabas escribiendo algo?

- No. –Suspiró al ver como su amiga fruncía el ceño, odiaba no poder mentirle.- Sí... Pero no es nada.

Tragó saliva al ver esa sonrisa, la odiaba. Con el paso de los años su amiga había aprendido a sonreír y Nanoha se conocía todas y cada una de esas sonrisas. Y sabía que no podía esperar nada bueno cuando _esa_ sonrisa se ponía en los labios de Fate Testarossa Harlaown.

Y de hecho así fue.

La rubia se acercó y cuando ella intentó apartarse tropezó con uno de los cd's y acabó cayendo encima de la cama, quedando completamente a merced de su amiga. Fate soltó una risilla que le hizo tragar saliva de nuevo y, aprovechando la ocasión, se situó encima de ella acorralándola y sujetándole las muñecas con las manos. La libreta había caído un poco más apartada y sus ojos la miraron un momento antes de volver a mirar a Nanoha.

- ¿No me quieres dejar ver que escribes? –Murmuró con voz juguetona, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de la castaña. Pero pese todo, Nanoha negó efusivamente con la cabeza.- Muy bien... Tú lo has querido.

El ataque fue implacable. En el preciso instante en que sus manos se colocaron en los costados de la chica y sus dedos empezaron a actuar, Nanoha empezó a reír desesperadamente. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras le hacía cosquillas. Le encantaba hacerle reír de esa forma, le encantaba su risa.

- Pa...Para Fate... ¡Fate-chan! –Decía entre risas.- No puedo de...dejártelo leer... es mi... ¡mi diario!

La rubia paró de hacerle cosquillas y la miró con sincera sorpresa, provocando que Nanoha se sonrojara al ver descubierto su secreto.

- ¿Tu diario? –Ella asintió con la cabeza.- No sabía que escribías un diario.

- Lo dejé hace años...- Murmuró avergonzada.

Fate se rió de la mueca que su amiga tenía en la cara, una entre el enfado y el bochorno. Ante su risa Nanoha le sacó la lengua y ella aun rió más fuerte, le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza que sólo provocaron que su amiga se enfadara aun más y se puso de pie.

- Vamos.- Le tendió una mano.- Te ayudaré a acabar de recoger.

Nanoha suspiró y agarró la mano que le tendía, odiaba que le resultara imposible enfadarse con ella, no era justo. La vio recoger los cd's esparcidos y meterlos dentro de la carpeta antes de dársela con una sonrisa. También odiaba sentirse indefensa ante esa sonrisa, eso tampoco era justo.

Se acercó a la cama para recoger su diario y lo miró un instante antes de suspirar y guardarlo en la carpeta, sin pensarlo había arrancado la hoja... en fin, siempre podía volver a escribir. Sí, de hecho eso haría, volvería a empezar a escribir en ese diario y entonces...

- Algún día te lo dejaré leer.

Miró a su mejor amiga con determinación y asintió con la cabeza, Fate la miró con sorpresa un momento pero luego también asintió con una sonrisa.

- Espero que escribas muchas cosas de mí.

Nanoha sonrió y cerró la carpeta. No le gustaba tener secretos con su amiga y esperaba que algún día no necesitara escribir en ese diario.

* * *

**Notitas varias:** Bueno, me ha costado ponerme pero aquí traigo el primero de estas historias cortas :D O vicios, que a fin de cuentas responden a una tabla de vicios de la comunidad de livejournal 30vicios... en principio unos serán un solo vicio y otros irán enlazados entre sí, pero todos irán siguiendo una cronología y poco a poco iré explicando la historia general de Fate y Nanoha.. o eso pretendo xD a saber lo que sale, pero esperaos de todo xD y sí, sé que el titulo es muy cutre, pero bueeeeno.. XD

En fin, sólo espero no tardarme mucho con los demás... se aceptan opiniones y criticas constructivas, nee? Nos vemos n.n! (y que viva el NanoFate! Que hay poquita cosa en español y no puede ser esto ò.ó!) XD


	2. Necesidad

El helicóptero sobrevolaba Mid-Childa mientras Fate miraba por la ventana con una sonrisa mal disimulada en sus labios. Habían sido únicamente tres días fuera de esa ciudad, lejos de su hogar y de sus amigos, y aunque no son demasiados días ella hubiera preferido quedarse ahí junto a sus personas queridas.

Sin embargo no siempre uno puede hacer lo que él quiere, y si sus superiores la mandaban a una misión, ella tenía que obedecer.

En cuanto tocaron tierra las puertas se abrieron y sus ocupantes empezaron a bajar. Fate miró alrededor y se acomodó la mochila sobre el hombro, el capitán estaba diciendo algo pero prácticamente no se escuchaba por culpa de las hélices del aparato. Miró al cielo y cogió aire mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba. No tardó mucho en percibir a Nanoha y pronto un canal telepático se abrió entre ambas.

_Estoy en casa_.

**#02 NECESIDAD**

El ceño de la rubia se frunció al no recibir respuesta, pero en esos momentos sus compañeros empezaron a aplaudir al discurso de su jefe así que ella se unió al aplauso sin darle más importancia.

- ¡Fate-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

El aplauso paró tan repentinamente como había empezado. La nombrada miró con asombro hacia el cielo, donde un haz de luz rosado se dirigía hacia ella a toda velocidad.

Podría escuchar esa voz aunque susurrase en lugar de gritar, podría reconocer esa luz rosada en cualquier lugar, podría encontrar incluso entre miles de personas a la figura que en esos momentos volaba hacia ella... pero nunca podría adivinar los pensamientos de esa mujer.

- ¿Nanoha?

La chica recibió un placaje por parte de la nombrada que la tiró al suelo ante la mirada de sus compañeros. Nanoha envolvió los brazos alrededor de la rubia que había usado de pista de aterrizaje mientras sonreía completamente feliz.

- ¡Te he echado de menos!

- Yo... Yo también, Nanoha.- Balbuceó Fate mientras recuperaba el aliento.- Pero podrías haber esperado...

- ¡No! –Frunció el ceño unos segundos antes de volver a sonreír.- Quería ver a Fate-chan.

Ambas se quedaron mirando con una sonrisa como si nada importase aunque seguían en el suelo la una encima de la otra y en medio de un montón de gente. Un carraspeo a sus espaldas le hizo volver a la realidad y ambas vieron al capitán mirarlas con una ceja alzada. Fate se puso de pie completamente sonrojada mientras sus compañeros se aguantaban la risa a duras penas.

- Ups.- Nanoha se puso de pie y sacudió su uniforme de instructora.- Creo que mejor te veo luego, Fate-chan. ¿Podrás...?

- ¡Takamachi Nanoha-san!

La nombrada tragó saliva mientras todo el mundo alzaba la vista para ver llegar a un hombre con el mismo traje de instructor que Nanoha. Fate miró a su compañera con sorpresa.

- No me digas que estabas en medio de un entrenamiento.

- Er... ¿No?

- ¡Takamachi, vuelva inmediatamente al campo de entrenamiento!

Fate soltó una pequeña risilla mientras le daba una palmadita en el hombro a la castaña. Negó con la cabeza sonriendo mientras la veía alejarse, al parecer sería ella la que no podría quedar más tarde.

-.-.-.-.-

Nanoha subió al coche de dos plazas y cerró la puerta, saludó a Fate y se disculpó por hacerla esperar, ella sólo le sonrió y puso el coche en movimiento para salir del complejo de apartamentos. Vivian en zonas diferentes del Mild-Childa pero no quedaban muy alejadas, volando como mucho tardarían un par de minutos, pero a Fate le gustaba el coche y a Nanoha le gustaba verla conducir.

Además después del último accidente no querían crearse más problemas por utilizar el espacio aéreo sin permiso.

La noche estaba bien entrada pero ninguna de las dos había podido estar libre antes, demasiadas responsabilidades y demasiado poco tiempo, sin embargo eso no había impedido que quedaran.

Fate miró por el retrovisor y puso el intermitente para cambiar de carril, a su lado Nanoha se quejaba porque, a su parecer, su superior se había pasado poniéndole trabajos extras.

- Total, sólo porque salí corriendo a media clase.

- Volando.- Corrigió la rubia y soltó una risilla al escuchar el quejido de Nanoha.- Por culpa de tu escapada llevamos dos días sin poder quedar.

- Oye, que tú también has estado ocupada desde que llegaste.- Protestó.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar a su destino así que, después de aparcar, entraron en aquel pequeño restaurante donde ya las conocían y se sentaron en la mesa de siempre. Siguieron hablando y tras pedir Fate miró el reloj, haciendo una mueca.

- Lo siento.- Se disculpó Nanoha.- Es bastante tarde y tú mañana tienes entrenamiento a primera hora.

- Tranquila.- La rubia negó con la cabeza y sonrió.- Llevaba tres días sin poder verte y hace dos que no podemos quedar por culpa del trabajo. Ahora que hemos logrado sacar un rato para vernos no me importa que mañana tenga que madrugar.

- No me lo creo.- Fate alzó las cejas ante esa acusación.- ¿Entonces por qué has puesto esa cara al mirar la hora?

Parpadeó ante la mirada acusadora de su compañera. Soltó una pequeña risita y apoyó sus brazos en la mesa.

- Porque he pensado que no podríamos pasar mucho tiempo juntas. -Nanoha abrió la boca y notó como su cara se sonrojaba ligeramente.- Necesito una de nuestras charlas de horas y horas, las echo de menos.

Nanoha miró el mantel. ¿Qué echaba de menos esas charlas? Ya se pasaban horas hablando telepáticamente. Si tenía que ser sincera ella echaba aun más de menos la sonrisa calmada de Fate y aquellos ojos borgoña que tanto le gustaban. Vale que la charla también se le hacía agradable, sobre todo por la voz suave de su amiga... Pero su voz la podía escuchar siempre que hablaban telepáticamente... Ella quería _verla_ hablar.

- Sí, yo también necesitaba verte.- Sonrió Nanoha justo cuando el camarero llegaba con sus pedidos.

-.-.-.-.-

La cena se les había hecho corta, pero sin darse cuenta se habían quedado hasta que el local tuvo que cerrar y no les quedó más remedio que volver al coche. Durante el camino Nanoha se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, Fate la miró de reojo y apretó un botón haciendo que el techo quedara al descubierto. La castaña la miró con sorpresa, sujetándose el pelo de la coleta para que no le molestara en la cara. Fate sonreía mientras miraba la carretera.

- ¿No te molesta el viento, verdad? –Preguntó la rubia y ella negó con la cabeza.- Me lo imaginaba, con lo que te gusta volar no podía molestarte.

Nanoha sonrió de medio lado, disfrutando del viento en su cara mientras Fate tomaba una desviación de la carretera y se dirigía hasta su bloque para detenerse frente la entrada.

- ¿Cuándo crees que volverás a estar libre? –Preguntó Nanoha al bajarse del coche.

Fate suspiró y se recostó en la ventanilla, dejando los brazos colgando en el lateral del coche en una clara posición de abatimiento.

- Sinceramente, no lo sé, pero espero que pronto.

- Ya... Bueno, pues... –Nanoha dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se alejó de su amiga.- Nos vemos, Fate-chan. Buenas noches.

La rubia se despidió de ella con la mano y la vio entrar al edificio antes de poner el coche en marcha. Tenía que reconocer que pasar más de un día sin ver a Nanoha era de lo más aburrido, por mucho que hablaran telepáticamente con frecuencia o aunque el trabajo no les dejara tiempo ni para pensar, había momentos en que, simplemente, necesitaba verla. Frunció el ceño y giró el volante con brusquedad.

-.-.-.-.-

Nanoha se quitó la coleta dejando que su pelo cayera libre por su espalda, cogió la camisa que usaba para dormir y se la fue a poner justo cuando tocaron en la puerta. Frunció el ceño y se abotonó algunos botones mientras se dirigía a abrir.

- ¿Sí...? –Parpadeó al ver quien era.- ¿Fate-chan?

- ¿Me puedo quedar a dormir?

Los ojos rojizos la miraban algo avergonzados por haber aparecido sin avisar, más aun teniendo en cuenta la sorpresa del rostro de su amiga. Estaba empezando a pensar que aquello no era una buena idea cuando Nanoha sonrió, asintió con su característico '¡Uhm!' y le cogió de la mano para guiarla dentro de su habitación.

- ¿Quieres algo de picar? No tengo mucha cosa...- Comentó Nanoha mientras abría un armario.- ¿Quieres patatas o galletas?

- Galletas está bien.

Fate miró alrededor con curiosidad. Ya había estado en esa habitación en innumerables ocasiones, pero nunca la había visto tan desordenada. Miró la ropa que había esparcida por el suelo y se sonrojó levemente al ver un sujetador rosa colgado del respaldo de una silla.

- Ten... ¡Ah! –Nanoha dejó las galletas sobre la cama sin mucho cuidado y cogió el sujetador con rapidez, yendo luego a por la ropa que había por todo el suelo.- Lo siento, antes he salido tan rápido por ir a verte que no he recogido...

- Claro... –Murmuró la rubia no muy convencida, pues en el suelo estaba también la ropa que acababa de llevar.- No pasa nada.

Nanoha la miró con fastidió al ver como se estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse a duras penas. Soltó un bufido y dejó la ropa en una cesta que había en un rincón. Fate se sentó en la cama y abrió el paquete de galletas para coger una.

- ¿Cómo es que has decidido quedarte? –Preguntó la castaña mientras le tendía una camiseta que la propia Fate había dejado ahí tiempo atrás para cuando se quedaba a dormir.- Me has sorprendido, mañana tienes que madrugar.

- Tranquila, puedo ir al trabajo desde aquí.- Sonrió ella, empezando a desabrochar su camisa.- Por suerte el uniforme de entrenamiento lo tengo en la taquilla.

La ojiazul se sentó sobre la cama, recostó su espalda contra la pared y cogió su cojín preferido para ponerlo encima de sus piernas cruzadas. Tosió algo incómoda al ver como Fate se ponía de pie y se quitaba los pantalones para dejarlos sobre la silla, cogió una galleta y prefirió mirar hacia otro lado mientras su amiga se cambiaba. Fate sacó su larga melena rubia del interior de la camiseta y se sentó a su lado, agarrando una galleta en el proceso.

- Bueno, la verdad es que hacía tiempo que no te quedabas a dormir.- Admitió Nanoha.- Últimamente estamos muy ocupadas.

Su compañera asintió mientras mordisqueaba la galleta. Su nueva vida en Mid-Childa no había resultado fácil, aunque empezaban a tener un lugar después de tanto esfuerzo aun les costaba ser reconocidas.

Su fama las precedía, pero a pesar de que tenían un poder mágico superior al de muchos no les resultaba fácil hacerse respetar. Muchas veces, aun después de los buenos resultados que obtenían, simplemente eran ignoradas por sus superiores que no querían creer que unas adolescentes eran mejores que ellos. A Nanoha le ponía furiosa esa actitud y a Fate también le disgustaba, pero simplemente se callaban y seguían luchando por demostrar de que eran capaces de hacer. Para dejar bien claro que el título de A's no se lo habían puesto por nada.

La rubia bostezó, sintiendo de repente el cansancio acumulado en esos últimos días. Nanoha lo notó y apartó el cojín para incorporarse e ir a apagar la luz, las galletas quedaron olvidadas sobre la mesita y pronto las dos estaban tumbadas en la cama.

- La verdad es que necesitaba esto.- Admitió Fate al cabo de un rato, en un murmuro somnoliento.

- ¿Hmm? ¿El qué? –Preguntó Nanoha, sintiendo como el sueño se apoderaba de ella.- ¿Comer galletas en pijama con tu mejor amiga?

Fate soltó una risilla y se revolvió en la cama, acercándose más a la castaña que la rodeó con un brazo. El silencio se apoderó del cuarto durante unos segundos antes de que la voz suave de Fate volviera a escucharse en la oscuridad.

- No... Dormir abrazada a ti.

* * *

**Notitas varias:** Everybody say oooooooooooooooh XDDD

Bueno, me he tardado un poco pero aqui estoy :D Para ser sincera iba a actualizar hace semanas pero decidí colar este antes y tenía que escribirlo... vamos, que el próximo lo tengo escrito pero hubo un cambio de planes y metí este de por medio jeje XD La verdad es que he tenido varios problemas con este porque lo empecé a escribir y luego no encontraba donde lo guarde, así que hoy lo he vuelto a empezar a escribir... y a medio cap he tenido una iluminación y he encontrado el archivo antiguo así que los he empalmado, lo he seguido y tachaaaan cap acabado en una tarde XD Y sinceramente me encanta el final, diox, son tan kawaii estas dos... X3

Gracias por los reviews del cap anterior, gracias también a los que me ponen en favs sin dejar review ejem XD y veo que hay más seguidores del NanoFate en español de lo que parece.. pues animo! démosle un empujoncito al fandom, ok? ;D Recuerdo que el próximo lo tengo escrito y que hay una relación inversamente proporcional entre reviews y tiempo de publicación XD y esto no es chantage, es para darle un empujoncito al fandom XDDDD ejem

Pd.- A Kiel decirle que sí, el mundo es muy pequeño u.u yep yep


	3. Dinero

Caminaban por la ciudad charlando animadamente mientras alguna gente se detenía para mirarlas con asombro. Sólo llevaban dos años en Mild-Childa pero habían pasado tantas cosas que se había vuelto su hogar y después de mucho esfuerzo se habían hecho tan famosas que casi todo el mundo había oído hablar sobre las tres A's del TSAB. Verlas a las tres caminar por la calle, con ropa normal y charlando como si no fueran las magas más poderosas de toda Mild-Childa, debía de ser bastante peculiar.

Yuuno estaba detrás de ellas con un montón de bolsas y no paraba de quejarse mientras Hayate se burlaba por ello, provocando las risas de las otras dos, llevaban toda la tarde de compras y el pobre chico se había visto arrastrado con ellas para acabar llevando todas las bolsas.

De repente Nanoha se paró en seco cuando pasaban por al lado de un gran aparador, Fate se paró únicamente unos segundos después que ella pero los demás tardaron un rato en advertir que se habían detenido.

- ¿Te gusta? –Preguntó una voz suave a su lado.

**#03 DINERO**

Nanoha se giró a mirar a la rubia, quien también miraba el aparador con una sonrisa que dejaba bien claro que sabía qué se había detenido a mirar. La castaña únicamente miró de nuevo la pequeña lámpara, era sencilla pero el dibujo tenía el mismo motivo que uno de sus cojines y eso había llamado su atención. Antes de que pudiera decir nada Fate estaba entrando en la tienda, Nanoha soltó una exclamación y fue tras ella.

- ¿Dónde vas? –Preguntó cuando logró alcanzarla y la rubia la miró con una ceja alzada, como si la respuesta fuera obvia.- Fate-chan, no es necesario comprar eso, ni siquiera estaba en la lista.

- La verdad es que nos hace falta una lámpara cerca de la cama.- Se explicó sin detenerse.- A mi me gusta leer por las noches así que con una luz pequeña no te molestaré tanto, además... Hace juego con tu cojín.

Nanoha se sonrojó ante la sonrisa amable de la chica y bajó la mirada mientras ella se dirigía a hablar con un dependiente. Sus dos amigos llegaron detrás suyo mirando la tienda con curiosidad, Yuuno preguntó qué ocurría y la castaña se lo explicó mientras Hayate se perdía entre una de las muchas estanterías. En esa tienda había un poco de todo, lámparas, jarrones, objetos de decoración... parecía un bazar pero era tan pequeño que estaba todo un poco amontonado, sin embargo había cosas realmente interesantes. Hayate llamó animadamente a Yuuno para que se acercara a mirar algún objeto, Nanoha sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, su amiga se volvía loca en sitios como esos donde podía encontrar cualquier cosa.

- Oye, Fate-chan... –Se giró pero la chica ya no estaba detrás suyo.

Parpadeó sorprendida y se dirigió al mostrador donde el dependiente estaba empacando la lámpara, el hombre la miró con desinterés y señaló hacia un lado, dándole a entender que se había dirigido hacía allí. Empezó a caminar por el pesillo mirando entre todas las estanterías hasta que dio con ella, a pesar de estar de espaldas su melena rubia era inconfundible y era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella.

Se acercó sigilosamente y se pegó a su espalda, apoyando la cabeza encima de su hombro para ver que era lo que miraba con tanto interés. Fate la miró con sorpresa pero luego sonrió, más aun cuando la mano de Nanoha se perdió entre su pelo para empezar a juguetear delicadamente con sus mechones, un hábito que se había vuelto casi un acto reflejo cada vez que la melena rubia quedaba a su alcance.

- ¿Te gusta? –Preguntó esta vez la castaña.

- Estaba pensando que es curiosa, mira.

Le enseñó la taza que tenía en las manos, era sencilla, con el fondo blanco y varios triángulos amarillos de diferentes medidas por todos lados, a pesar de que la misma taza estaba en varios colores, aquella en concreto recordaba inevitablemente a Bardiche. Nanoha cogió la taza en sus manos para poder verla mejor y no pudo evitar sonreír, sí que era curioso, era la taza perfecta para Fate.

- Me la quedo.- Sentenció Nanoha y la rubia la miró con las cejas alzadas.

- ¿No debería quedármela yo en todo caso?

- No.

Nanoha miró con una sonrisa la taza, se la quedaría y cada vez que bebiera de ella pensaría en Fate. Deslizó un dedo por el borde de cerámica, no se podía considerar un beso indirecto pero mejor eso que nada. Alzó la vista para encontrarse a su amiga mirándola con confusión y soltó una risilla mientras miraba entre la fila de tazas, encontró unas con motivos circulares y buscó una rojiza, la cogió y se la tendió a Fate que se la quedó mirando no muy convencida.

- ¿Raising Heart? –Preguntó con burla.

- Sip.- Sonrió Nanoha y Fate agarró la taza negando con la cabeza y sin poder disimular una sonrisa.

Salieron de la tienda con un pequeño paquete que contenía la lámpara y las dos tazas y que -como no- le había tocado llevar al pobre Yuuno quien ahora, entre la caja y las bolsas que llevaba colgadas de las muñecas, parecía un montón de paquetes con piernas.

Fate sacó un bolígrafo y un trozo de papel de su bolsillo, destapó el bolígrafo con la boca y tachó la palabra "tazas", luego añadió "lámpara" al final de la lista para hacer un tachón encima suyo también. Nanoha miró la lista por encima de su hombro, estaba todo tachado excepto una palabra y eso significaba que de momento tenían todo lo imprescindible y sólo les faltaba una única cosa por comprar.

- Sólo queda la cama, ¿verdad? –Le preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa.

Ella asintió a la pregunta mientras comprobaba de nuevo la lista. Tenían el resto de muebles encargados y la mayoría de objetos de decoración, además esa misma tarde sus cosas llegarían al nuevo apartamento donde las dos se mudarían. Aun no se lo podía creer pero estaba más que contenta de poder irse a vivir con Nanoha, y todo era gracias a Hayate.

- ¿De verdad que podemos tener ese apartamento? –Preguntó a la mujer que en esos momentos seguía molestando a Yuuno.- Lo sigo viendo muy grande para nosotras dos.

La castaña dejó al chico –para respiro suyo- y se giró para mirar a Fate, cruzó los brazos y se la quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido y luego miró a Nanoha, quien tenía una expresión exhausta. No sabían cuantas veces habían tenido esa misma conversación pero Fate no quería abusar de la amabilidad de Hayate y al parecer no podía acabarse de creer que su amiga hubiera dispuesto aquella lujosa habitación para ellas.

- Deja de darle vueltas, Fate-chan.- Pidió Nanoha con una sonrisa cansada.- Hayate-chan ha dicho que no importa, así que olvídalo.

-Pero es que...-Dudó la rubia.- A partir de mañana será nuestra jefa, es como si tuviéramos preferencia.

- ¡Y la tenéis! –Exclamó Hayate, completamente exasperada.- Fate... Nanoha y tú sois mis amigas, las circunstancias han querido que sea vuestra superior, ¡pero seguís siendo mis amigas! –Se situó frente a ella y le puso un dedo justo frente la nariz.- Y quiero que mis amigas estén cómodas y, como me lo puedo permitir porque soy vuestra jefa, os he preparado la mejor habitación de la Sección Seis. Y vosotras la disfrutaréis sin rechistar, ¿entendido?

Fate cerró los ojos cuando le dio un golpecito a la nariz, aun le parecía demasiado bueno pero al parecer no podía quejarse. Se frotó la nariz y buscó a Nanoha con la mirada, ella le sonrió y se colgó de su brazo.

- Entonces vamos a por la cama. – Sentenció la castaña, mirando a los lados buscando una tienda donde poder comprarla.

- ¿La cama? –Preguntó Yuuno.- ¿Vais a comprar sólo una?

Las dos chicas lo miraron como si acabara de decir una estupidez, luego se miraron y sonrieron. Claro que iban a coger sólo una cama, dormir juntas era algo que solían hacer antes y ahora que podían compartir habitación no pensaban dormir en camas separadas.

- ¿No es obvio? –Preguntó Hayate, dándole un golpe al chico en la cabeza.- Vaya pregunta de hacer.

- Hace mucho que no duermo con Fate-chan.- Exclamó Nanoha con alegría.- ¡Me muero de ganas! Vayamos a comprarla, ¡rápido!

Fate sonrió mientras era arrastrada por su amiga, Yuuno comentó algo sobre que de pequeña Nanoha se movía mucho mientras dormía y la rubia le dio la razón, diciéndole que eso no había cambiado con los años, para desconcierto de la chica quien acabó protestando mientras entraban en la tienda.

Era una tienda grande y todo estaba lleno de colchones, somieres y almohadas. A Nanoha se le pasó el enfado tan rápido como le había venido y empezó a probarlos todos mientras Fate iba detrás intentando detenerla, pero lo único que lograba era que las dos acabaran encima del colchón, probando uno y otro mientras Hayate y Yuuno las seguían.

- ¡Fate-chan! –Gritó Nanoha.- ¡Mira esta, es enooooooooooorme!

La rubia llegó justo para ver como su amiga se dejaba caer en la cama más grande que había visto hasta ahora, de hecho era tan grande que Nanoha estaba completamente estirada y no ocupaba ni un cuarto de la superficie. Fate rió y la chica se incorporó para mirarla interrogante.

- Te podrías perder en esa cama, Nanoha.

- Sí.- Admitió ella después de mirar a su alrededor.- Pero es genial, ya verás.

Dio unos golpecitos a su lado y Fate le hizo caso y se tumbó. Por un momento se quedaron mirando el techo sin decir nada, simplemente descansando, la cama era grande pero las dos estaban la una al lado de la otra, sabían que muy probablemente dormirían abrazadas como solían hacer antes y que por ello no aprovecharían una cama tan enorme, pero tenían que admitir que era la más cómoda que habían visto hasta el momento.

Nanoha giró la cabeza y Fate hizo lo propio, se miraron y sonrieron. No hacía falta más palabras, esa sería su nueva cama.

-.-.-.-.-

Fate miraba con desaprobación el tíquet de caja. Nanoha reía a su lado mientras hablaba con Hayate, y Yuuno iba detrás de ellas cargando todavía todas las compras. La rubia miró de nuevo el recibo e hizo una mueca que no pasó desapercibida para su nueva compañera de habitación.

- Ei, por mucho que mires el precio no bajará.- Rió Nanoha, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación.- Se nos sale un poco del presupuesto pero admítelo, a ti también te gusta.

La castaña se colgó de nuevo de su brazo y ella soltó un suspiro. Sí, tenía que reconocer que la cama le encantaba pero a ella le servía cualquier cama mientras estuviera con Nanoha.

- Con todo lo que nos ha costado la cama y ni siquiera hemos mirado las almohadas...- Se quejó Fate, aunque realmente no le importaba.

- Bueno, pero yo ya traigo mi almohada.

- ¿Tu almohada? –Cuestionó Hayate.

- Sí, incluso hace juego con la lámpara.

Yuuno sacó la cabeza por encima de las bolsas y miró a las chicas, provocando que por ello estuviera a punto de caer y, con él, todas las compras. Después de que Hayate le ayudará a recuperar el equilibrio y le riñera por ser tan torpe, volvió a mirar a Nanoha.

- ¿Te refieres a la almohada que tenías en tu casa? –Ella asintió.- Vaya, no sabía que aun la guardabas.

- No puede dormir sin ella.- Rió Fate mientras la castaña le intentaba cubrir la boca para que no dijera nada más, pero no lo logró.- La primera noche que pasó en Mild-Childa me llamó porque aun no le había llegado y no podía dormir.

- ¡Mou, Fate-chan!

La rubia rió y ella le dirigió una mirada fastidiada, alejándose mientras refunfuñaba y se cruzaba de brazos. Hayate rió al ver como Fate se acercaba con una mal disimulada sonrisa, pidiéndole que no se enfadara pero sin demasiada convicción. Finalmente Nanoha soltó un bufido y la miró ofendida.

- Pero que sepáis que ya no necesito esa almohada.- Sentenció.

- Ah, ¿no? –Preguntó Hayate, y aunque lo intentó evitar su voz sonó claramente burlona.

- No... ¡Porque ahora puedo usar a Fate-chan de almohada!

Se colgó de su cuello de forma tan brusca que por poco la hizo caer y cuando lograron mantener el equilibrio los cuatro se empezaron a reír, a pesar de que la rubia por poco se ahoga ante el repentino "ataque accidental" de su amiga. Miró a la chica que seguía colgada de ella, riendo despreocupadamente y no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Por mucho que dijera eso cuando dormían juntas la mayoría de veces era ella quien acababa siendo la almohada de Fate...

Nanoha la miró aun sonriendo y se descolgó de su cuello, pero se quedó cogida de su brazo. Fate volvió a prestar atención al recibo que llevaba en las manos, sonriendo alegre ya que al parecer la castaña estaba tan impaciente y contenta por vivir juntas como ella.

Arrugó el recibo y lo metió descuidadamente en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Quizá se habían salido un poco del presupuesto pero tenía que admitir que había sido una tarde de compras bastante productiva.

* * *

**Notitas varias**: Alguien más se ha fijado en que el cojín que tienen en la cama de StrikerS (el blanco a rallas rosas... o rosa a rallas blancas xD) es el mismo que Nanoha tenía en su habitación de la primera y A's? XDDDD y que la lámpara hace juego, claro xD

En fin, sé que he tardado pero sk cuando miré el cap.. me di cuenta de que era cortísimo! Resulta que sólo era la última parte y dije, jo, vamos a escribir un poco más... pero últimamente no he tenido demasiado tiempo, hasta ahora ;D

Gracias por los coments n.n!!


	4. Ego

Desde que habían entrado en la Sección Seis tenían más tiempo libre y libertad de movimientos, tener como jefa a alguien que había sido tu amiga desde hacía años tenía sus beneficios. Pese a eso su trabajo seguía siendo duro y ahora, además de trabajar para la Sección Seis, a veces se veían requeridas para algún encargo especial de sus antiguos puestos, por lo que tenían que a admitir que pese a tener más libertad estaban más agotadas que antes.

Hayate les había prometido que intentaría hablar con ellos para que dejaran de "pedirles favores" –como ellos decían- y pudieran centrarse de lleno en su nuevo trabajo, sin embargo la Sección Seis era una unidad demasiado nueva bajo las ordenes de una teniente coronel demasiado novata como para que se le tomase en serio de la noche a la mañana.

Fate se estiró perezosamente. Acababa de llegar de cumplir una petición extra como _enforcer_ del TSAB y ahora se veía ante un montón de papeleo de la Sección Seis... Últimamente la llamaban cada dos por tres y como ella había accedido una primera vez ahora sentía que no podía negarse. Lo mismo ocurría con Nanoha quien ahora impartía clases a un grupo de nuevos alumnos por petición de su antiguo instructor.

A veces Fate pensaba que ser demasiado buenas en su trabajo era algo malo.

**#04 EGO**

- Estoy en casa... -Su voz sonó cansada y arrastró la última vocal con tono lastimero.- Por favor, Fate-chan, mátame.

La rubia se rió ante la petición mientras veía a su compañera caminar desganada desde la puerta a las escaleras. Dejó el informe que estaba leyendo a un lado del sofá y se puso de pie para seguirla, recogió la chaqueta blanca y azul que Nanoha había tirado en un peldaño y siguió subiendo mientras se escuchaba un "ploff" que advertía de que la mujer se acababa de dejar caer sobre el colchón. Fate sonrió al ver que, efectivamente, el cuerpo de Nanoha descansaba bocabajo a un lado de la enorme cama.

- ¿Un día cansado? –Preguntó recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta.- Te esfuerzas demasiado en tu trabajo.

- Los nuevos reclutas aprenden de mi, he de esforzarme al máximo si quiero que saquen su máximo potencial.- Se explicó ella mientras se removía como una oruga para quitarse la falda.- Y ellos lo saben, por eso me han llamado a mi.

- Eres la experta de expertas, asume lo que tu eficiencia ha creado.- Rió Fate viendo como Nanoha se daba la vuelta y seguía peleando con la falda, que al parecer no quería quitarse.- Trae.

Nanoha se incorporó ligeramente y se sonrojó al advertir el escote que se dejó entrever entre la camisa abierta de Fate, quien se había inclinado en el borde de la cama para coger el filo de la tela y tirar de ella. Y aun se sonrojó más al ver como la mujer deslizaba la prenda por sus piernas hasta quitársela. Apartó la mirada.

- ¿Y tú? –Preguntó cuando la rubia fue a dejar la ropa a su sitio.- ¿Qué hacías abajo?

- Leía un informe.- Se acercó a la cama y se dejó caer al lado de Nanoha.- Lo tendría que haber tenido para esta tarde, pero me han llamado para una conferencia... Dime, ¿qué pinto yo en una conferencia?

- Eres una de las mejores _enforcers_, asume lo que tu eficiencia ha creado.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que al final ambas soltaron una carcajada. Nanoha giró la cabeza hasta mirar a la mujer a su lado, quien también se volvió para mirarla e intercambiar una sonrisa.

- ¿Tienes hambre? –Preguntó.- Prepararé algo.

- Tú también debes de estar cansada, te ayudaré.

Pero pese a eso ninguna de las dos se movió ni un poco, así que después de unos segundos de silencio volvieron a soltar una risotada. Finalmente Fate se incorporó primero y dio una palmada a la castaña en la pierna instándola a hacer lo mismo.

Llegaron a la cocina y abrieron la nevera, mirando en su interior con detenimiento a la espera de que por arte de magia apareciera algo comestible. Justo cuando decidieron dejar a un lado la intención de cocinar y llamar para pedir algo ya hecho, el timbre sonó.

Nanoha miró a Fate y ésta miró a Nanoha. Dándose cuenta de la petición silenciosa que le pedían sus ojos y advirtiendo que la castaña prácticamente estaba medio desnuda, decidió ir ella a abrir la puerta.

Tan pronto como abrió la puerta una figura se coló en su casa.

- Buenas... –Saludó escuetamente Hayate, dándole un paquete a la rubia y yéndose directa al sofá.- Vengo a dejarme morir por aquí.

Fate miró las cajas de pizza con una ceja alzada, cerró la puerta y siguió a la recién llegada, Nanoha apareció a su lado y ambas vieron con sorpresa como Hayate se dejaba caer en el sofá.

- ¿Un día duro para ti también, Hayate-chan? –Preguntó Nanoha con una risilla.

- En serio, a veces odio mi trabajo.- Se dio media vuelta en el sofá para poder ver a sus amigas y parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreír pícaramente.- ¿Interrumpo algo?

Fate miró a Hayate sin entender así que se giró a ver a Nanoha quien, después de cruzar sus miradas, volvió la cabeza ligeramente sonrojada. Entonces la rubia se fijó en que su compañera sólo llevaba una camisa y que ella misma llevaba la suya medio desabrochada... Y entonces se sonrojó violentamente.

- Mou Hayate-chan.- Protestó Nanoha.- Para de bromear con eso. Íbamos a encargar algo para cenar.

- Entonces mi interrupción ha servido de algo.- Sonrió sentándose en el sofá.- Vengo de hablar con la gente que os explota, creo que he conseguido que os dejen algo más tranquilas.

Ambas chicas soltaron una exclamación de agradecimiento y suspiraron aliviadas, no más pluriempleo.

- Eres la mejor, Hayate.- Elogió Fate.

- Bueno, eso ya lo sabía.- Bromeó ella.

Las tres empezaron a reír dirigiéndose a la cocina a por lo necesario para la cena. Fate colocó los vasos sobre la mesilla que había frente el sofá, Hayate dejó las latas de refrescos y las servilletas a un lado y Nanoha abrió la tapa de una de las cajas, soltando un extraño ronroneo al sentir el olor de la comida mientras, tijeras en mano, se disponía a cortar la pizza.

- Nanoha, prácticamente estás babeando.- Comentó la rubia, pasándole una servilleta por la boca para completar la broma.- La queremos sin babas, gracias.

Empezaron a comer entre risas y más bromas, el cansancio del día y el estrés del trabajo habían desaparecido ante la agradable atmósfera que siempre había habido entre ellas. Fate sonrió ampliamente después de darle un gran bocado a un nuevo trozo de pizza, le alegraba saber que a pesar de que Hayate se había vuelto su jefa, seguía siendo su amiga como antaño, tal y como prometió.

- Tienes un trozo de atún, Fate-chan.- La rubia salió de sus pensamientos al advertir como Nanoha alargaba su mano y recogía el trozo de comida con un dedo antes de comérselo ella misma.- Hmm... Bueno.

Hayate rió abiertamente al advertir la expresión de vergüenza así como el sonrojo que se había instalado en las mejillas de Fate. Nanoha en cambio la miraba con picardía, claramente aquello había sido en venganza por la broma de antes.

- Por cierto, Nanoha... –Hayate hizo una pausa y dio un trago de su refresco.- Hoy al ir a la oficina central he visto el entrenamiento de dos reclutas y me ha parecido que tenían mucho potencial... Dentro de poco pasarán un examen de nivel, he preguntado y no hay ningún impedimento para que los examines tú misma, así verás sus aptitudes y me ayudarás a decidir si entran o no en la Sección Seis. Rein me ha dicho que ella te ayudará encantada.

- ¡Hm! No hay problema.- Asintió la instructora.- Ahora que la TSAB nos dejará centrarnos en nuestro trabajo estoy impaciente por ver a mi nuevo equipo.

- De eso también quería hablarte...- Murmuró Fate, dejando su trozo de pizza a un lado.- Cuando lo veas oportuno avísame y empezaré el papeleo para transferir a Erio y Caro.

- Estoy esperando el visto bueno de Carim y Chrono, cuando lo tenga te aviso.- Fate asintió y volvió su atención a la comida.- Y a ti Nanoha, te pasaré el informe para que prepares el examen.- Ahora fue Nanoha quien asintió, aun con la boca llena. Hayate soltó un largo suspiro y se recostó de nuevo en el sofá.- Bueno, dentro de poco la Sección Seis estará al completo y podremos empezar realmente con nuestro trabajo... Vaya, ha costado menos de lo que pensaba, pero aun así ha sido agotador.

- Eres una de las mejores, asume lo que tu eficiencia ha creado.

Dijeron Nanoha y Fate a la vez, y ambas empezaron a reír ante la sorprendida mirada de su amiga.

-.-.-.-.-

Hayate abrió los ojos volviéndolos a cerrar inmediatamente ante la repentina luz que inundaba la habitación. Se pasó una mano por la cara para despejarse y frotó sus adormecidos ojos para quitarse el sueño antes de mirar a su alrededor. Advirtió que estaba en el sofá, tapada con una manta y al lado de una mesita llena de cajas con restos de pizza y latas de refresco vacías. No recordaba cuando se había quedado dormida pero estaba segura que había sido antes de que acabara la película, pues no recordaba el final.

Se incorporó y comprobó que, efectivamente, sus amigas no estaban en el comedor. Dejó la manta a un lado y empezó a caminar sigilosamente hacia el piso de arriba.

Como había supuesto las dos estaban descansando en su cama, una al lado de la otra y dejando demasiado espacio vacío de aquel gran colchón que Hayate pensaba que estaba siendo demasiado desaprovechado. Se acercó hasta la cama para ver la expresión tranquila de ambas mujeres. Nanoha dormía con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Fate, quien se acurrucaba en su pecho con la cabeza colocada en el hueco del cuello de su amiga. La castaña negó con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro antes de dejarse caer bruscamente en la cama.

- ¡¿Q-Qué?!

- ¡AUCH!

Fate se había incorporado de golpe al sentir la sacudida brusca en su cama y, en el proceso, había dado con su cabeza en la barbilla de Nanoha quien ahora se quejaba medio adormecida sin entender muy bien que había pasado. Hayate soltó una risilla y rodó hasta quedar en medio de sus dos amigas, abrazándolas a ambas con los brazos.

- Me habéis abandonado en el sofá.- Lloriqueó.- Os habéis venido a dormir bien juntitas mientras me dejabais sola allí abajo...

- Hayate... –Fate se pasó una mano por la cabeza y volvió a dejarse caer en la cama.- Menudo susto me has dado.

- Sí...- Gruñó Nanoha, sobándose aun la barbilla.- Te quedaste dormida y cuando acabó la peli nos daba pena despertarte.

- Por eso te dejamos ahí.- Acabó Fate.- No seas dramática.

- Nada, lo que ocurre es que queríais pasar la noche las dos solitas, en esta cama tan grande.

Las dos soltaron un bufido, era demasiado temprano para empezar a soportar las bromitas de su compañera así que ninguna dijo nada. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, intentando despertarse pero demasiado adormecidas como para ponerse en pie. Fate frotó sus ojos y soltó un bostezo antes de mirar a un lado.

- ¿Qué hora es? –Preguntó.

- No lo sé.- Murmuró Hayate.

- Demasiado pronto.- Protestó Nanoha.- Quiero dormir un rato más.

_"Wake up, my master_._"_

Las tres chicas soltaron un suspiro cansado al escuchar el aviso de Raising Heart, eso sólo podía significar una cosa: las horas de descanso se habían terminado y ellas tenían que empezar a prepararse para otro largo día de trabajo.

_"Wake up, my master_._"_

Repitió el dispositivo y Nanoha se levantó de golpe soltando un gruñido en el proceso. No había sido un despertar muy agradable, a ella no le importaba madrugar siempre que se despertara viendo el rostro apacible de Fate a su lado, no con un golpe repentino en la barbilla... Sus otras dos compañeras empezaron a reír disimuladamente pero acabaron riendo a carcajadas. Nanoha se cruzó de brazos y las miró con reproche.

- Ya os podéis estar levantando vosotras dos también, que también tenéis que trabajar.

- ¿Creéis que si faltamos por hoy, se notará mucho? –Preguntó Fate.

- Desgraciadamente la Sección Seis no puede funcionar sin sus tres magas más importantes.- Suspiró Hayate, sentándose en la cama.

Fate se incorporó también y las tres se miraron con fastidio.

A veces ser tan buenas era un asco.

* * *

**Notitas varias:** Ufff me ha costado un pelín escribirlo. A pesar de que tenía el capitulo pensado desde hacia tiempo no encontraba la manera de ponerme a escribir, no tenía ganas, no me veía inspirada... vamos, que mi musa está enfadada conmigo y no me deja escribir nada decente y todo lo que escribo me parece una auténtica bazofia. Lo normal XD

En fin, cap situado poco antes del inicio de StrikerS como habéis podido ver, hablan del examen de Teana y Subaru que ocurre en los primeros caps... el tiempo va avanzando poco a poco y, no sé vosotros, pero yo creo que su relación sigue igual... ¿o tal vez no?

Me alegra ver que el fandom NanoFate ha dado un importante acelerón últimamente (e incluso tenemos aula nueva en la CoYuHi! ...por la que aun no he tenido tiempo de pasarme, todo sea dicho...U) ¡¡Arriba el NanoFate!! El próximo cap lo tendré a finales de esta semana, I solemny swar (that I am up to no good... XD)


	5. Disfraz

Una voz automática se dejó escuchar en el silencio de la habitación, anunciando que se le estaba haciendo tarde. Nanoha abrió los ojos pesadamente y contestó a Raising Heart, dándole las gracias por avisarle. Normalmente se solía despertar ella sola pero había días en los que estaba demasiado a gusto tumbada en la cama, sintiendo el calor del abrazo que Fate mantenía alrededor de su cintura mientras dormía. Se la quedó mirando un momento y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa.

"_Wake up, my master_."

Nanoha refunfuñó unos segundos pero finalmente se separó de su amiga con cuidado de no despertarla y se puso de pie, dispuesta a empezar otro largo día de trabajo. Se desperezó y rebuscó en su cajón un conjunto de ropa interior mientras pensaba en todo lo que tenía que hacer hoy. Como le tocaba hacer trabajo de oficina agarró su uniforme marrón estándar de la percha y se dirigió a la ducha tarareando una canción.

- Ups, la toalla...

**#05 DISFRAZ**

Tecleaba con rapidez en la pantalla que tenía delante suyo. A decir verdad el papeleo de oficina era lo que más detestaba de su trabajo, pero a veces llegaba a un punto en que no podía posponerlo más y tenía que dedicarse a poner en orden informes y a actualizar los archivos con los datos de sus alumnos.

De repente un panel de aviso apareció a su lado, alguien quería verla y ella dio su permiso sin prestar demasiada atención. Por eso cuando Fate entró en su despacho y la miró con cara avergonzada Nanoha alzó las cejas sorprendida y dejó de teclear al instante.

- ¿No tenías que ir a visitar a Chrono-kun hoy? –Preguntó cerrando las pantallas.

- Sí, pero... –Fate miró a su alrededor y pareció aliviarse al comprobar que sólo estaba Nanoha ahí, cosa completamente natural teniendo en cuenta que era demasiado pronto aun.- Es que verás, tengo un problema y...

La castaña se puso de pie y la miró con curiosidad mientras bordeaba la mesa para quedar frente suyo. Fate lucía las mejillas sonrojadas y, por algún motivo, no apartaba una mano de su falda mientras que con la otra se agarraba el brazo contrario y cubría su pecho de manera disimulada. Nanoha se sonrojó ligeramente y tuvo que mirar hacia otro lugar mientras se obligaba a dejar de pensar en que estaba demasiado mona.

- ¿Qué problema? –Murmuró, sentándose en el borde de la mesa y volviendo a mirarla.- ¿Necesitas una compresa?

- ¡¿Qué?! –Fate se sonrojó aun más.- ¡N-no!

Nanoha tuvo que reprimir una carcajada, que por supuesto no logro disimular del todo y provocó que Fate frunciera el ceño. Aunque con el sonrojo y la cara claramente avergonzada que tenía no daba demasiado miedo.

- ¿Entonces?

- Te has equivocado de uniforme.- Dijo simplemente.

Ella parpadeó unas cuantas veces con sorpresa mientras Fate la miraba con seriedad. ¿Así que el hecho de que el uniforme le estuviera algo grande no era porque se hubiera adelgazado? Sinceramente, que desilusión. Aunque la parte positiva era que entonces tampoco había perdido talla de pecho, tal y como había pensado esa mañana.

- Oh.- No logró decir nada más. Miró a Fate y sonrió maliciosamente al ver como se seguía cubriendo.- ¿Por qué dices eso? A mi este me está bien.

La rubia frunció el ceño y la miró de arriba a bajo con enfado. La chaqueta le quedaba un poco holgada y la falda acababa más abajo de lo normal, sin embargo en lugar de decirle eso simplemente apartó la mano que cubría su pecho y desveló que la parte de arriba del uniforme le quedaba más ceñida de lo habitual. De hecho estaba demasiado ceñida para la salud mental de Nanoha.

- ¿No es obvio porqué lo digo? –Preguntó con ironía.

- No...- Murmuró, tragando saliva y recobrándose rápidamente de esa visión.- A ver, siéntate.

Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió a la espera de que la chica accediera a su petición. Sabía que estaba agotando la paciencia de Fate pero no podía hacer nada, si desaprovechaba esa oportunidad no se lo perdonaría nunca. La rubia la miró raro pero finalmente le hizo caso y se sentó en la silla que había frente el escritorio de su amiga. Nanoha al verla ahí, sentada, no pudo evitar poner cara de sorpresa y soltar un silbido de admiración que logró hacer que Fate se sonrojara aun más.

- ¿Qué? –Preguntó la rubia sintiéndose nerviosa de repente.- ¿Qué pasa?

- Sí, vale... –Susurró, con la garganta repentinamente seca y sin poder apartar los ojos de ella.- Quizá sí que te está un poco pequeño el uniforme.

Fate vio como Nanoha la miraba con una intensidad que la desconcertó por un instante, sus ojos azules se mantenían fijos en ella, en una parte de ella. Algo incómoda por aquella mirada de la castaña, siguió la línea imaginaría de su vista y se paró en sus piernas donde la falda, al ser más corta y pequeña de lo normal, se le subía demasiado y ahora revelaba gran parte de su muslo. Soltó un grito y se tapó mientras protestaba, pero Nanoha ya tenía grabada en su memoria aquella imagen de Fate. Y para asegurarse de no olvidarla Raising Heart había hecho una foto disimuladamente segundos antes de que se cubriera.

Entre las protestas de Fate y las risas de Nanoha accedieron a cambiarse el uniforme, o sino la rubia no podría ir cómodamente a ningún lado... O al menos no podría ir sin provocar que todos los ojos se giraran al verla, tal y como decía que le había ocurrido de camino ahí. Nanoha frunció el ceño y cerró la puerta y las persianas antes de empezarse a desvestir con rapidez.

- No lo entiendo.- Dijo la castaña, pasándole su falda y cogiendo la que ella le tendía.- ¿Por qué no te has puesto otro uniforme? El de entrenamiento, por ejemplo.

Fate la miró de reojo mientras se ponía la falda y la abrochaba, sonriendo al ver que le quedaba perfectamente.

- Me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que el uniforme me estaba pequeño... -Se explicó.- Además quedaría raro que llevara por aquí dentro la camiseta y los pantalones que uso para entrenar. Seguramente todos se me quedarían mirando extrañados.

Nanoha la miró unos segundos y subió la cremallera de su falda. No creía que le mirasen precisamente por estar extrañados, seguramente ocurriría igual que con aquel uniforme más pequeño de lo habitual. De hecho con el uniforme normal ya hacía que muchos ojos se giraran a verla cuando pasaba... Soltó un gruñido, últimamente no podía evitar sentirse algo "sobreprotectora" con su amiga y cada vez que se encontraba a algún hombre mirando a la rubia ella lo acribillaba con una mirada que lo hacía salir despavorido.

- Haber utilizado a Bardiche.- Nanoha se desabrochó la chaqueta y Fate hizo lo mismo ante su atenta mirada.

- ...No se me había ocurrido.- Sonrió Fate y se giró para mirarla.- ¿Te ocurre algo? Pareces molesta.

La castaña negó con la cabeza, intentando suavizar la expresión malhumorada que se había puesto en su rostro al pensar en todas las miradas que habría levantado Fate esa mañana... y de las cuales no la había podido proteger.

- Estaba pensado que... –Se lamió los labios buscando una excusa creíble.- A veces echo de menos tu antigua chaqueta de barrera.- Los ojos rojizos de su amiga la miraron con curiosidad y ella se llevó una mano a la barbilla mientras pensaba en como expresarlo.- Hmmm... Era más... ¿fanservice?

Por toda respuesta una chaqueta se estampó en su cara. Fate le quitó la suya de las manos mientras ella no podía parar de reír.

- Pues a mi me gustan las nuevas. La tuya también.- Murmuró la rubia acabándose de vestir.- Las minifaldas quedan perfectas, tú misma lo dijiste.

- Es que ver a Fate-chan con faldita siempre alegra la vista.- Bromeó guiñándole un ojo, ganándose una mirada llena de reproche aunque logrando también un leve sonrojo por parte de su amiga.- Pero antes enseñabas más.

Se acabó de abrochar el último botón y miró fastidiada a Nanoha, que se había vuelto a sentar en el borde de la mesa y la observaba con una sonrisa divertida, con la chaqueta en su mano aun sin colocar. Fate titubeó un momento y en su mano apareció su dispositivo. La castaña la miró con sorpresa.

- Bardiche.

"_Yes, sir._"

Una luz amarilla envolvió el cuerpo de la mujer y cegó a Nanoha durante un momento. Cuando pudo volver a ver frente si tenía a Fate en su forma Sonic Drive, el cinturón rojo cruzado en su cintura, las correas en sus antebrazos y aquel traje negro sin mangas completamente ajustado a su piel, marcando cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo mientras las medias altas se pegaban a sus piernas.

Tragó saliva. Fate sonrió. Nanoha volvió a tragar saliva.

- Te olvidas de éste.- Dijo con una voz cargada de sensualidad y una sonrisa que a Nanoha se le antojo casi depravada.- Está inspirado en mi antigua barrera ya que me dijiste que te gustaba.- Nanoha abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada y la sonrisa de Fate titubeó, se estaba empezando a preocupar por la reacción de la castaña, la miró unos segundos antes de acercarse a ella.- ¿Estás bien? No... no te voy a atacar, sólo quería enseñártelo.- Su cara se volvió una mueca preocupada.- Perdona, no era mi intención...

Nanoha parpadeó y se obligó a cerrar la boca y apretar los ojos para no mirar donde no debía. Negó con la cabeza y se agarró con fuerza de la mesa, al menos Fate se había pensado que su extraña reacción se debía a que pensaba que la iba a atacar. Y de hecho más o menos eso era en lo que estaba pensando... Aunque era ella quien "atacaba" a Fate.

- No...- Negó de nuevo con la cabeza y abrió los ojos forzando una sonrisa serena.- Me has sorprendido, eso es todo.

- Oh...- Fate sonrió y pronto estuvo de nuevo con su uniforme habitual.- Lo siento. Bueno... yo... debería irme. Gracias por devolverme mi uniforme.

- Procuraré no volverme a equivocar.

Por un momento se quedaron sin decir nada, simplemente mirándose algo incómodas en un ambiente que se había enrarecido de golpe. Ambas se despidieron escuetamente con una sonrisa algo forzada y al fin la rubia desapareció por la puerta.

Al cabo de unos segundos Nanoha volvió a su asiento y se dejó caer pesadamente a la vez que soltaba un largo y sonoro suspiro. Miró la chaqueta en su mano y prefrió dejarla apartada.

Hacía demasiado calor.

* * *

**Notitas varias**: Lo primero, aclarar que el Sonic Drive es el traje que utiliza en el cap 24 de strikers contra Jail (Spaghetti XD) y que uff.. xDDD también comentar (por si alguien no lo sabe.. cosa rara pero por si acaso) que fanservice quiere decir eso, servicio al fan o 'vamos a mostrar bragas porque sí para tener a la audiencia contenta' xDD Para todo lo demás, MistressCard xD (que malooooo)

Y nada, aquí el vicio que dije que subiría a finales de semana... raro, pero he cumplido. Me gusta porque es algo... fanservice XD Adoro a fate con ese traje es como Groaw--! w nyumi... Me encanta porque me salto lo que tenía planeado porque sí, se supone que este iba antes que el anterior, pero cambios de última hora powa XD Los próximos creo que me serán complicados de escribir, más que nada porque vaticino un poco de angst (o no, no sé XD) aaaah, qué pasará? se oye música de misterio Y qué? La relación sigue igual?


	6. Violencia

Ser Enforcer era algo peligroso y Fate lo sabía cuando decidió convertirlo en su sueño. Muchas misiones eran largas, difíciles y posiblemente con batallas mortales, pero la sensación de peligro que la llenaba de adrenalina cuando peleaba le hacía sentir realmente viva.

En esas peleas luchaba para proteger su vida, pero también para proteger la de sus compañeros. Por eso, pese a que ser Enforcer era peligroso, Fate estaba orgullosa de su trabajo y sabía que sus amigos y compañeros también lo estaban por ella.

Sin embargo, la única cosa que no soportaba era la idea de preocupar a sus amigos.

Sobre todo si era Nanoha quien se preocupaba.

- ¿No puede ir nadie más?

**#06 VIOLENCIA**

Fate negó con la cabeza mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida. Habían quedado para comer y Nanoha supo que ocurría algo cuando la rubia apareció un poco tarde y con expresión sombría. Por eso cuando Fate le hizo saber que venía de una reunión con Hayate y un par de altos cargos más, supo que lo que escucharía a continuación le encogería el corazón.

Y exactamente eso pasó cuando escuchó el nombre del planeta al que tendría que ir su amiga.

- El tema es delicado, pero no vamos a batalla, se trata de una misión de reconocimiento.- Dejó el vaso en la mesa y cogió aire antes de seguir.- Es cierto que el planeta al que vamos está en guerra desde hace años, pero el asunto lo llevan otros departamentos... Hubo una gran explosión en una zona apartada del campo de batalla, pensaban que podría ser alguna base o trampa enemiga pero al llegar ahí para investigar, vieron que no tenía nada que ver con aquella guerra.- Hizo una pausa, sabía que aquello era confidencial pero Nanoha la miraba con seriedad y ella tenía que explicarle en qué estaría trabajando las próximas semanas.- El mercado negro quería aprovechar la confusión y el desorden que provocaba la batalla y había llevado algunas mercancías para realizar un intercambio. Eran Lost Logia.- Fate vio como la mano de Nanoha se aferraba a la servilleta y alargó la suya por encima de la mesa para darle un suave apretón.- Por eso han llamado a Hayate, quieren que investiguemos así que no voy como enforcer, sino como investigadora de la Sección Seis. La batalla está cerca del lugar, pero las tropas de tierra se ocupan de eso, nosotros sólo vamos a infiltrarnos en el almacén de los comerciantes, tranquila.

Nanoha asintió con la cabeza, dejando la servilleta y dando la vuelta a su mano para entrelazar los dedos con los de Fate. Cada vez que ésta tenía una misión y se lo comunicaba no podía evitar preocuparse, temía demasiado por la vida de su amiga y por eso la rubia siempre intentaba calmarla. Nanoha esta vez negó con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa ladeada acudía a su rostro.

- Aunque me digas eso, sabes que seguiré preocupándome.- De nuevo Fate le apretó ligeramente la mano.- Y sé que aunque me digas eso, si es necesario pelearás. Porque eres una obstinada.

Ambas sonrieron y apretaron con fuerza la mano de la otra, sintiendo el calor de su compañera a través de ese gesto.

-.-.-.-.-

Fate miró con desagrado el cielo de aquel planeta. Estaba completamente encapotado y el humo de la batalla se arremolinaba con las nubes del horizonte. Sabía que Nanoha miraría con igual disgusto a aquel cielo gris. Por ahí no se podía volar libremente y casi podía ver el dolor en sus ojos, no por las nubes, ya que Nanoha disfrutaba del cielo aunque estuviera en medio de una tormenta, sino por la guerra que impedía a las personas disfrutar del cielo sobre sus cabezas.

Un resplandor en la lejanía le hizo volver de sus pensamientos. En ocasiones como esa, cuando la batalla era tan encarnizada y sedienta de sangre, no podía evitar estremecerse y plantearse preguntas que sabía no tenían respuesta lógica. Suspiró cuando en cuestión de segundos una tromba de agua empezó a descargar sobre el helicóptero en el que viajaban.

- Parece que será una misión poco agradable.- Murmuró Signum a su lado.

- La lluvia nos esconderá mejor.- Observó Fate mientras se giraba a los demás ocupantes.- Al fin y al cabo es una misión de infiltración.

- Sigo queriendo acompañarte, Testarossa.- El ceño de Signum se frunció severamente.- Por muy infiltración que sea no puedes ir con tan pocos hombres.

Fate sonrió y negó con la cabeza, volvió a echar una ojeada al cielo mientras buscaba las palabras para acabar de convencer a su segunda al mando. Signum podía ser muy testaruda a veces, pero Fate lo era también y estaba empezando a aprender a sacar partido de su situación como superior.

- No nos han dejado traer a más personal y te necesito en la base del TSAB, desde ahí harás de puente entre nuestra unidad, la Sección Seis y las tropas de tierra. Sabes que sólo te lo puedo encargar a ti, Signum.- El ceño de la pelirosa se suavizó.- Únicamente vamos a investigar la base de unos traficantes así que no corremos ningún peligro, la batalla se desarrolla algunos kilometros más lejos.- Rió entre dientes.- Y no me hagas repetir el discurso tranquilizador, he tenido suficiente con Nanoha.

La guerrera sonrió disimuladamente y asintió con la cabeza, aun sin demasiada convicción, mientras el helicóptero tomaba tierra.

Lo que no contaba Fate era que esa misma lluvia escondería también al enemigo. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido así que no estaba muy segura de como había empezado la pelea. Llovía con más fuerza que antes y prácticamente no se veía nada. Entre el sonido ensordecedor de los relámpagos y el repiqueteo de la lluvia se escuchaba el ruido inconfundible de la lucha. Gritos, disparos, ordenes que se perdían en el viento formando un zumbido horrible en sus oídos...

Fate aun se preguntaba de dónde habían salido tantos enemigos, les esperaban en la sombra y aparecieron cuando más confiados estaban. Una emboscada que nadie había advertido o vaticinado y para la que su pequeño pelotón de reconocimiento no estaba preparado.

Una explosión le advirtió que la cosa empeoraba por momentos. Con impotencia por no poder ayudar a sus hombres se dedicaba a atacar a cuanto soldado enemigo se pusiera en su campo de mira.

- ¡Signum! -Bramó mientras disparaba.- ¡¿Qué ocurre con Hayate?! -Un nuevo disparo.- ¡Necesito esas malditas posiciones!

- ¡Estamos en ello, aguanta Fate-chan! .-La voz de Hayate le llegó algo entrecortada por los problemas de comunicación.

- Te lo dije, Testarossa.- La frase de Signum le hizo sonreír ligeramente.- Te lo dije, debería haber ido contigo, estaré ahí en un momento.

- Tranquila, me las puedo arreglar yo sola.- Su voz sonó algo arrogante por lo que se avergonzó un poco, a veces estar con Nanoha no era una buena influencia.- Sólo dame esos parámetros.

- No, irá en su ayuda.- Incluso Fate se sorprendió al escuchar aquella voz grave y autoritaria.- Soy el responsable de las tropas de tierra, la zona en la que estáis era neutral y es muy importante estratégicamente hablando. Nos sorprendimos por culpa de los traficantes y eso llamó la atención de los rebeldes... No podéis perder, espere los refuerzos, es una orden. No nos conviene perder una batalla en ese frente.

- ¡No puedo abandonar a mis hombres! -Gritó Fate.- Pienso acabar con esto yo sola.

No hizo demasiado caso de las protestas del hombre ni de los gritos que podía escuchar de Signum intentando persuadirlo, no pensaba perder más tiempo mientras todos estuvieran en peligro. Atacaría con uno de sus hechizos, con su poder podría acabar fácilmente con los enemigos, pero si desplegaba todo su potencial podría crear más de un problema para la Sección Seis. A veces odiaba todas las normas del TSAB, odiaba sus limitaciones, la restricción en su poder... tanto ella como Nanoha y sobre todo Hayate estaban prácticamente maniatadas. Por eso usaría un ataque poderoso pero se aseguraría de controlarlo correctamente, como líder de aquella unidad era su deber mantener a sus hombres a salvo.

Y era lo que pensaba hacer en cuanto tuviera las malditas coordenadas.

- Aquí la teniente Yagami.- La voz seguía entrecortada pero se oía más claramente.- Señor, en estos momentos asumo la responsabilidad de la situación, le aseguro que la Enforcer Testarossa Harlaown no perderá esa batalla. Le estoy mandando los datos que necesita para ganarla.

Fate se permitió sonreír ampliamente aun a pesar de la situación. Las palabras alentadoras de Hayate le habían devuelto las fuerzas y ahora sabía que no tardaría demasiado en terminar todo. Bardiche emitió un sonido electrónico y a su derecha apareció una ventana de coordenadas llena de puntos verdes y rojos.

- Las tengo.- Informó mientras echaba un rápido vistazo.- ¿En verde son mis aliados y en rojo los enemigos, cierto?

Gimió al ver el elevado número de contrincantes que había en comparación con ellos. Sabía que así era pero quería comprobarlo, tenía la ligera esperanza de que fuera al revés.

- Correcto.- Esa era Shari desmoronando sus esperanzas.- Dile a Bardiche que las cargue, él se encargará de dirigir el tiro.

- Fate-chan, suerte que no eres Nanoha.- Ambas soltaron una risilla ante el comentario.- Sé que irás con cuidado, procura controlar el tiro.- Le rogó Hayate.- ¡Y acaba con ellos!

- Creo que puedo hacerlo.- Murmuró mientras empezaba a ganar altura.- Tranquila.

- Ten cuidado, Testarossa.- La voz de Signum le trasmitió toda la preocupación que sentía por ella en esos momentos.- Siento estar tan lejos, desde aquí no te puedo ayudar ni con las barreras.

La rubia no contestó mientras seguía subiendo, no quería preocupar a nadie pero sabía que esa situación la había provocado ella al tomarse la misión tan a la ligera. Se concentró y un círculo mágico de un amarillo resplandeciente apareció a sus pies mientras en su mente trazaba un plan a toda velocidad. Aun podía escuchar las quejas del responsable de tierra y sabía que no disponía de tiempo. Ni de margen de error.

- Ya lo has oído, Bardiche, te dejo los parámetros a ti.

"_Yes, sir."_

El círculo resplandeció aun más durante un segundo a la vez que un par de cartuchos vacíos salían disparados y caían desde aquella altura. Fate cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente. Tenía que ser rápida, lo primero era asegurarse que ninguno de sus hombres sufría ningún daño, el ataque que haría a continuación concentraría gran parte de su magia y podría ser bastante devastador, no quería más heridos por su culpa.

- Sólo hay cuatro hombres de tu unidad que no responden a la comunicación.- Informó Signum.- Tal vez estén inconscientes, Shari te manda sus posiciones, los demás ya están informados.

Fate asintió, aunque nadie la veía. Si sólo tenía que preocuparse de cuatro barreras estaría bien, aunque las barreras fueran fáciles de romper eso sería mejor que nada. Aun así, antes tendría que inmovilizar a sus enemigos, no quería arriesgarse a que esquivaran el ataque y necesitaba un poco de tiempo para concentrar su poder antes de lanzar el hechizo.

- Vamos, Bardiche. ¡Lightning Bind!

El círculo resplandeció de nuevo mientras Fate alargaba la mano para lanzar los conjuros de ataduras, un segundo después la pantalla a su derecha emitió un sonido de aviso.

"_Enemies captured."_

Informó su dispositivo, haciéndola sonreír. No era el mejor hechizo para inmovilizar al ser demasiado difícil de mantener pero serviría, los enemigos eran demasiados y necesitaba ahorrar energías. En ese momento la pantalla volvió a sonar y se remarcaron cuatro de los puntos verdes, Fate asintió con determinación y se concentró en preparar la barrera para esos soldados.

Había demasiados factores a tener en cuenta y no tenía tiempo suficiente para revisarlos todos, pero esperaba que su plan funcionase. Miró el cielo, al menos la tormenta que se había formando encima de ellos le ayudaría bastante.

- ¡Bardiche!

"_Yes, sir."_

En ocasiones como esa, en la que no se podía permitir ningún fallo, le fastidiaba la restricción que le imponían a su magia. Le gustaría poder utilizar sus poderes libremente sin preocuparse de si el rango AA al que estaba limitada sería suficiente. Pero sus superiores no pensaban igual, al parecer.

- Esto es un suicidio, Testarossa.- Observó Signum, lo mismo que ella estaba pensando.- Deberías retiraros.

- No nos dejarán ir tan fácilmente.

Arukas, Krutas, Eygias... Dioses que brillan desde el cielo, desciendan ahora bajo mi guía... Baruel, Zaluel, Browzel...

El cielo nublado se oscureció aun más, resplandeciendo con los relámpagos que lo electrificaban todo, y en medio de aquella tormenta Fate alzó a Bardiche.

Los enemigos maniatados miraron con horror la luz de aquel círculo mágico que se agrandó amenazadoramente sobre ellos, formando miles de bolas de energía que resplandecían llenas de electricidad.

"_Photon Lancer Phalanx Shift."_

- ¡FIRE!

Una gran cantidad de rayos emergieron entre las nubes a la vez que las esferas se dirigieron directas a sus objetivos, que no tuvieron opción. Fate se sintió agotada de golpe, su respiración se encontraba entrecortada y notaba como el conjuro había drenado gran parte de su magia....

...Hasta el punto de no poder contrarrestar el ataque del soldado que acababa de aparecer ante sus sorprendidos ojos.

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Notitas varias:** ODIO los gerundios. En serio, ¿quién dijo que no podían usarse como consecuencia? ¿Y quién se lo enseñó a Tifa_Lock? Me he pasado más tiempo arreglando las dos últimas líneas por su culpa que haciendo el capítulo (mentira XD)

En fin, supongo que vosotros me odiareis a mi por tardar tanto... y por semejante final ehehe...U XD He de comentar que como dije en un principio algunos de los capítulos irán relacionados... bien, este es uno de esos que encontrará la solución en el siguiente. La excusa de mi tardanza es pésima: no encontraba el conjuro de Arukas, Krutas, Eygias porque mi DVD de MSLN lo tiene una amiga, pero hoy me he hartado y he acabado mirándolo en Youtube XD Lo malo es que el siguiente aun no lo tengo muy bien planeado (aunque sé que pasará) pero con el mono de NanoFate que tengo _intentaré_ tenerlo rápido... ains xD

Y sé que no es el avance en la relación NanoFate que esperabais.. pero paciencia XP ¿Sugerencias? ¿Opiniones? ¿Criticas? Yo las acepto gustosa mientras no me lancéis un Starlight Braker XD


	7. Límite

Nunca le habían gustado los hospitales. Le parecían fríos y odiaba el ambiente silencioso y esterilizado que lo volvía todo tan antinatural. Sobre todo los odiaba porque la mayoría de recuerdos que tenía acerca de hospitales eran dolorosos para ella.

Nanoha suspiró y tuvo que estirarse en el sillón donde se encontraba, no sabía cuantas horas llevaba ahí sentada pero su cuerpo empezaba a notar las consecuencias de la mala postura. Su espalda crujió como protesta y ella volvió a colocarse en la misma posición que tenía antes, se inclinó y alargó el brazo hasta coger de nuevo la mano que no estaba vendada y que descansaba sobre la cama, con sumo cuidado, procurando no molestarla.

Pensaba quedarse ahí hasta que recobrara la conciencia, tal y como hacía siempre, tal y como Fate hacía con ella. Cuando una de las dos resultaba herida la otra se preocupaba, era algo inevitable, era algo natural. Y ahora le tocaba a ella preocuparse y esperar a que su compañera abriera los ojos y la volviera a mirar con esas pupilas carmesíes que tanto lograban hipnotizarla.

Y como las echaba de menos.

**#07 LÍMITE**

Tragó saliva. Le angustiaba verla en la cama, vendada y con el gotero administrándole suero directamente intravenoso. Según Shamal lo único que tenía era aquella herida en el brazo, la operación había ido bien pero Fate todavía estaba demasiado agotada físicamente como para despertarse, quizá pasarían unas horas más hasta que pudiera ver de nuevo sus ojos...

Bostezó.

Era bien entrada la noche y se había quedado sola ahí después de que sus amigas intentaran persuadirla de que se retirara a descansar pero, como siempre ocurría, desistieron al ver su determinación al quedarse con ella. Hayate le había dicho que era tan obstinada como la enforcer y había salido resoplando de ahí mientras murmuraba alguna cosa que no logró entender. Ahora que recordaba esa frase, Nanoha no pudo evitar soltar una risilla.

- Hayate-chan se equivoca.- Murmuró, inclinándose hasta besar ligeramente la frente de su amiga.- Fate-chan es más obstinada que yo, si no lo fuera no estaría inconsciente en estos momentos.

Hizo una mueca y la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios. Así era, Fate siempre se preocupaba demasiado por los demás y no le importaba el peligro que ella misma pudiera correr. Eso era una de las cosas que más quería de ella y sin embargo también era una de las cosas que más detestaba, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de que si sufría algún daño, ella se preocuparía y entristecería? Tal y como pasaba ahora.

Recostó su cabeza al lado de la de ella, disfrutando de su rostro sereno al dormir. Le apartó un mechón y deslizó sus dedos por la mejilla, evitando la pequeña gasa que cubría una de sus heridas. Sonrió con un gesto torcido, empezaba a estar harta de aquellas situaciones que se repetían una y otra vez como un círculo vicioso. Una se ponía en peligro y sufría algún daño, entonces la otra se quedaba a su lado durante la recuperación sólo para ponerse luego ella en peligro... Pero Nanoha sabía que las dos querían demasiado su trabajo como para no hacerlo sólo por el simple temor de salir heridas.

En el fondo las dos eran igual de cabezotas.

Nanoha se sorprendió al verse a oscuras. No sabía qué había ocurrido pero las sombras la envolvían creando una angustiosa sensación de vacío, incluso parecía que flotaba en medio del espacio. Con sorpresa se dio cuenta de que sus pies estaban firmemente puestos en el suelo, al menos ahora sabía que estaba de pie.

Empezó a caminar, no porque quisiera sino porque sus pies se movieron. Poco a poco sus ojos se iban acostumbrando a la oscuridad, o tal vez era que cada vez había más luz... Seguía sin ver casi nada pero logró distinguir alguna forma a su lado, debía ir con cuidado o tropezaría con la cama o el gotero de Fate, necesitaba acercarse a la pared para poder tantear el camino, pero sus pies seguían caminando por su cuenta.

De repente el camino se iluminó aun más y descubrió que estaba llegando al final de un túnel o cueva, ¿qué se suponía que había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? Sus pies siguieron caminando solos y a lo lejos pudo distinguir la figura de alguien recortada sobre la luz del exterior.

Se paró justo en la salida. El paisaje delante suyo estaba completamente cubierto con una capa de nieve, tan blanca que logró cegarla por un momento. Sintió como la llamaban, aunque en realidad no había oído sonido alguno. Se giró para ver a Vita un poco más lejos de ella, con Graf Eisen encima del hombro y sonriendo con suficiencia. Nanoha miró hacia arriba buscando el cielo y pudo ver unos carámbanos de hielo colgando amenazadoramente sobre su cabeza... Devolviéndole el reflejo de una niña de doce años.

Y entonces al fin lo entendió. Ese lugar lleno de ruinas en la nieve, esa época dónde aun era una niña, esa sensación de estar viviéndolo todo como un espectador... Estaba reviviendo su peor pesadilla. Y no podía hacer nada para despertar.

Se giró de nuevo para ver a Vita, la chica le decía algo pero no oía absolutamente nada. La vio sonreír y luego decir algo más antes de soltar una carcajada. No le hacía falta escucharla para saber cuáles eran sus palabras: estaba orgullosa por haber acabado la misión antes de tiempo y se quejaba porque había resultado demasiado fácil para su gusto.

Sabía qué pasaría a continuación. Quería salir de ahí, recobrar el control de su cuerpo para poder gritarle a Vita que se alejase y poder prepararse para disparar un Starlight Braker al enemigo que todavía no veía.

Sin embargo como era de esperarse no pudo hacer nada más que ver los acontecimientos como si fuera una película.

Nanoha sonrió a Vita mientras le reprochaba que fuera tan temeraria. La misión había sido fácil en cierto modo, pero había resultado dura y ahora su cuerpo empezaba a notar el cansancio de la batalla. Caminó unos pasos mientras estiraba los músculos de sus hombros que notaba agarrotados. Se apartó el pelo de la cara, el viento soplaba fuertemente en aquel lugar y levantaba pequeños remolinos de nieve a su alrededor. Vita se paró a su lado mientras comunicaba a la base que habían terminado.

La miró de reojo con una sonrisa y entonces fue cuando lo vio. Algo brillaba encima de la nieve, como si un vidrio transparente se acercara a ellos a toda velocidad.

- ¡Vita-chan!

Ya no sabía si era el recuerdo del grito que había dado en aquel momento, o el que ella misma había dado ahora como espectadora.

Apartó a su compañera de un empujón y alargó el brazo creando una barrera segundos antes de recibir el impacto. Algo chocó con ferocidad contra su escudo y la hizo tambalearse mientras notaba como el brazo le dolía como si fuera a rasgarse. Hubo un pequeño fulgor y de la nada apareció una especie de robot con dos cuchillas, una de las cuales se preparaba para atestar un segundo golpe.

Nanoha se apartó de un salto, las alas del Flash Move aparecieron en sus pies mientras retrocedía algunos metros. Vio de reojo como Vita se incorporaba en el suelo, su gorro había salido volando y se mantenía con una mano en la cabeza, aturdida aun por la situación. El robot sin embargo decidió que ella no era su objetivo y se dispuso a volver a atacar a la castaña, quien agarró a Raising Heart con ambas manos y apuntó al enemigo con determinación. Sus labios se separaron para gritar el nombre de su ataque y su energía mágica empezó a concentrarse en la punta de la vara.

De repente su cara se crispó en una mueca de dolor. De sus manos salieron varias gotas de sangre mientras trastrabillaba y perdía el equilibrio. La bola de energía sólo logró rozar al robot, sin evitar que se detuviera y le atacara sin preámbulos. Raising Heart fue más rápido que Nanoha y alzó una barrera protectora que logró evitar un golpe certero, sin embargo la fuerza del impacto provocó que la chica saliera volando unos cuantos metros, antes de caer en la fría nieve como un peso muerto y rodar por ella hasta detenerse.

Jadeó mientras intentaba incorporarse, tenía el brazo ensangrentado y le dolía cada movimiento. Tosió y la blancura de la nieve se vio manchada por su sangre. El enemigo estaba acercándose de nuevo. Agarró la vara a duras penas e intentó alzarla, ese simple movimiento le hizo soltar un quejido. Dolía. Dolía demasiado. Vio al robot pararse justo en frente suyo y de fondo pudo ver la expresión de horror en el rostro de Vita.

Lo siguiente lo recordaba de manera difusa. El robot destrozado, los brazos de su amiga rodeándola, la voz que la llamaba desesperadamente... Recordaba a Vita con lágrimas en los ojos volteando para ver a quien acababa de aparecer detrás suyo, hubo gritos que no lograba escuchar y entonces la vio.

Fate-chan se abalanzó contra ella, cayendo al suelo de rodillas y cogiéndole la cara con ambas manos. Nanoha tenía los ojos medio cerrados, a punto de caer de nuevo en la inconsciencia, sin embargo no quería dejar de ver aquellos ojos rojizos que se anegaban de lágrimas mientras le decían algo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

Su respiración era pesada debida a la impresión que le había causado aquel recuerdo. ¿Por qué soñaba con eso ahora? No tenía sentido. No tenía sentido acordarse de un hecho que pasó hace años y que además no le era nada agradable. La mirada angustiada de Fate se había grabado tan nítida en sus memorias que aun ahora podía verla claramente con total exactitud. Esa mueca de preocupación, ese dolor en su mirada por verla herida, esos ojos llorosos, aquel labio que temblaba mientras decía algo... algo que nunca llegó a escuchar pero que en el fondo sabía que era.

Notó como le apretaban la mano. Se dio cuenta de que estaba recostada en la cama del hospital al tiempo que alzaba la cabeza para ver a la persona a quien pertenecía aquella mano que aferraba la suya. La enforcer la miraba con una sonrisa calmada en la cara, con sus ojos borgoñas entrecerrados a causa del cansancio.

- Buenos días.- Susurró y Nanoha se incorporó de golpe abriendo la boca para responder al saludo. Pero sólo le salió un jadeo sordo seguido de una serie de hipidos.- ¿Nanoha...?

Fate la vio cubrirse la boca con las manos, limpiándose las lágrimas en un vano intento por dejar de llorar. La castaña tragó saliva sintiéndose estúpida por llorar de esa forma. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, cosas como que le alegraba que estuviera bien, que era una temeraria y merecía una reprimenda... Que la quería... Tantas cosas, que le parecía una pérdida de tiempo llorar.

Soltó un respingo al notar algo rozando su mejilla, Fate se había incorporado y la miraba con preocupación. La rubia le sonrió y volvió a acariciar su mejilla con suavidad, con aquella mano llena de vendajes que sólo logró hacerla llorar más. Nanoha se derrumbó sobre su regazo y agarró las sabanas mientras intentaba controlar el llanto. El sueño le había afectado más de lo que pensaba... Y estaba tan contenta de que Fate hubiera recobrado el conocimiento...

Poco a poco logró dejar de llorar, mientras la mano de su amiga le acariciaba el pelo con cuidado, repitiendo el gesto una y otra vez, confortándola sin necesidad de palabras.

- Que tonta... –Dijo al fin, alzando la cabeza para limpiarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.- Debería ser yo quien te confortara, tú eres la enferma.

- Nanoha...

Se quedó con las palabras en la boca al verla tan cerca. La castaña se había acercado a ella y la miraba fijamente a escasos centímetros de su cara, y Fate se encontró sonrojándose y tragando saliva al ver aquellos ojos azules más brillantes que nunca, fijos en los suyos y transmitiéndole miles de sentimientos. Nanoha cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro que hizo estremecer a Fate cuando lo sintió en su piel.

- Me alegra tanto que estés bien... – Susurró, aferrándose al pijama de su amiga.- Tanto...

Agachó la cabeza apoyando la frente en su pecho. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón y eso le hizo soltar un nuevo suspiro de alivio.

- Lo siento. –Murmuró Fate, frunciendo el ceño.- Te he preocupado tanto... Lo siento.

- Tú hiciste lo mismo.

- ¿Eh?

Nanoha alzó de nuevo la cabeza y sonrió a la vez que apartaba un mechón despeinado de aquel largo cabello rubio.

- Cuando me hirieron a mí.- Se explicó.- Lo primero que vi al despertar fueron los ojos de Fate-chan... Y pronto empezaste a llorar mientras dabas gracias porque estuviera bien.

Fate apartó la mirada. El recuerdo no era agradable, prefería mil veces estar ella en aquella cama, herida, antes que ver a Nanoha de nuevo en aquel estado.

- Lo de Nanoha fue peor.- Dijo casi en un susurro.- Me preocupé mucho...

- Ahora sé exactamente lo mucho que te preocupas por mi.- Los ojos carmesíes volvieron a encontrarse con los azules, que sonrieron con cierta tristeza.- Porque yo me preocupo exactamente lo mismo por ti.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente por lo que parecieron horas hasta que finalmente fue la castaña quien rompió el contacto antes de empezar a soltar una risilla.

- ¿De qué te ríes? –Cuestionó la rubia.

- Estaba pensando que eres un caso perdido.- Fate alzó una ceja y ella rió de nuevo.- De toda la gente, deberías ser una de las que mejor hubiera aprendido la lección cuando sufrí el accidente. Siempre estabas a mi lado y te lo hice pasar bastante mal con mi recuperación.- Ella fue a protestar pero Nanoha simplemente le puso un dedo en los labios, silenciándola y frunciendo el ceño.- Sabes qué ocurre cuando llegamos al límite, sabes que no es bueno sobre esforzarse, sabes que me preocuparé por ti si sufres algún daño y sabes en qué se basan mis enseñanzas. Pero sigues siendo igual de temeraria que siempre. Dime... ¿de qué me sirve enseñar a mis alumnos que no deben exigirse demasiado, si la persona que más quiero que aprenda esa lección no me hace caso?

Fate se quedó en silencio y finalmente sonrió de medio lado, tenía razón, sabía todo eso y sin embargo no podía evitar esforzarse al máximo, aunque las consecuencias fueran esas.

- Pero Nanoha hace lo mismo.- Observó.- No esperes que los _alumnos_ hagamos caso si la _maestra _ no se aplica su propia lección.

Ella soltó una de sus características carcajadas y dio un golpecito a la nariz de Fate mientras murmuraba "Touché". Tenía que admitir que en eso la había pillado, como había pensado momentos antes, las dos eran igual de obstinadas. Quizá Hayate tendría razón al final.

Nanoha se recostó en la cama y alargó el brazo para instar a Fate a ponerse a su lado, cosa a la que accedió rápidamente. Usando el brazo de su amiga como almohada, la rubia se acurrucó contra su pecho y suspiró con cansancio, cerrando los ojos dispuesta a descansar.

- ¿...Fate-chan?.- Preguntó la instructora al cabo de unos minutos, recibiendo un murmuro como respuesta.- ¿Porqué seguimos esforzándonos hasta el límite, aun a sabiendas de que saldremos lastimadas y preocuparemos a quienes nos quieren?

- Porque somos unas cabezotas

- Eso pensaba.

**To be continued...

* * *

  
**

**Notitas varias:**

Veis? He sido buena y no he tardado mucho en actualizar XD Aquí tenéis la segunda parte y he de comentar que aun queda una tercera donde se explicará un poco mejor todo... o algo así XD Pero en fin. Al parecer no os ha gustado que pusiera a Fate en peligro porque he recibido pocos comentarios, es igual, es simplemente que me gusta saber qué os parece y bueno, si hay algún fallo siempre va bien que te lo digan. O eso creo, claro.

En cuanto al cap, poco que decir. Quizá no pintaba nada el sueño de Nanoha ahí, no sé, pero me apetecía explicar(inventar) su accidente y Ah! Por si no os habéis dado cuenta la frase que dice Nanoha... "sé exactamente lo mucho que te preocupas por mi" Lo dice ella realmente en StrikerS en el capitulo 20 (min 19 XD) y por la cara que ponen las dos a mi parecer esa es la continuación de la frase, Nanoha se preocupa exactamente lo mismo por ella. (Comentar también que la frase final me ha comido la cabeza, estaba por poner 'Porque somos Kannazuki no miko' WTF? XD)

Ah, se me olvidaba. Lo dije en el primer cap pero recuerdo que este fic responde a una tabla de vicios de una comunidad de livejournal (link en mi profile) y de ahí que los títulos estén fijados ya de antemano, así que si todo sale bien habrán 30 (...uff, espero que aguantéis porque además la cosa parece lenta xD) También decir que según tengo entendido el conjuro de Arukas, Krutas, Eygias lo utiliza Fate para concentrar su poder (igual que Nanoha y el Magical Lyrical)

PD.- Joder, que notitas más largas...U


	8. Dolor

Fate miró con fijeza su brazo. La venda seguía en su lugar pero al menos ahora no tenía que llevarlo en cabestrillo y podía hacer más movimientos que antes. Estiró el brazo hasta donde se lo permitían los vendajes y luego volvió a encogerlo.

- ¿Te duele, verdad? -La voz de Nanoha le hizo voltearse.- No estás del todo recuperada, no te pidas demasiado.

La rubia asintió y miró la mano con una mueca. Era cierto, le seguía doliendo si hacía determinados movimientos y la recuperación había estado bastante problemática, pero al menos había logrado salir del hospital.

- Tenía unas ganas de dejar ese hospital...

- Que Shamal no te oiga decir eso.- Comentó Signum desde el puesto del conductor.- ...Otra vez.

Nanoha rió ante el comentario e incluso pudo ver una sonrisa mal disimulada en el rostro de Signum a través del retrovisor. No pudo evitar sonreír ella también. Cada vez que iba de camino a casa tras una temporada ingresada, decía lo mismo. Pero es que realmente odiaba estarse en el hospital.

**#08 DOLOR**

Signum las dejó frente el edificio donde tenían su habitación y se despidió de ellas antes de dar media vuelta con el coche. Fate alzó la mano para despedirse pero tuvo que disimular un gesto del dolor al sentir un tirón en el hombro. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido para la castaña a su lado.

Entraron en el edificio y se dirigieron al ascensor. La enforcer llamó con insistencia, tenía unas ganas horribles de llegar a casa. Una vez dentro, Nanoha se puso detrás de ella y aunque intentó girarse para seguirla, no le dejó. Fate notó cómo le deshacía el lazo que sujetaba su pelo y se lo retiraba, no sin antes pasar la mano varias veces por su melena rubia, disfrutando del tacto sedoso del cabello.

- Bien, estate quieta.- Dijo entre risillas, poniéndose delante de ella.

- ¿A qué quieres jugar?

Como toda respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa juguetona que hizo que Fate alzara una ceja, gesto que repitió al ver cómo su amiga le mostraba el pañuelo que acababa de quitarle. Simuló que no la entendía pero, ante el gesto enfadado de Nanoha, sonrió y se inclinó para permitirle que le colocara la tela en los ojos.

Sintió cómo se estremecía al notar a la chica tan cerca de ella, colocándole el pañuelo y procurando que no viera nada. Se dejó llevar por el roce de los dedos de Nanoha mientras le anudaban la tela y tragó saliva cuando se percató de que la respiración de la castaña estaba muy cerca de su oído.

- ¿Ves algo?

Se apartó de ella y soltó una carcajada al ver cómo la chica la intentaba buscar a tientas. Huyó de ella por todo el ascensor y cuando estaba a punto de ser atrapada, las puertas se abrieron con un leve tintineo.

- Procura que no me tope con nada.- Le advirtió la rubia.

- ¿O si no...?

- Ya veremos...

Nanoha se acercó a ella y le agarró el brazo que no tenía vendado, para guiarla con cuidado hasta salir del ascensor. Fate parecía un robot caminando, estaba segura de que se toparía con algo, tal y como ocurrió la última vez que jugaron a eso.

- Tranquila, esta vez no te dejaré.- Le susurró cerca del oído.- No quiero que te hagas daño.

La chica se tranquilizó ante aquellas palabras y empezó a caminar con más soltura, simplemente dejándose llevar por ella. Nanoha se detuvo frente la puerta y buscó las llaves antes de abrirla de par en par y hacer pasar a Fate.

- ¿Siempre que preparamos algo tenemos que jugar a esto?

- Es divertido, no me lo niegues.

Ambas soltaron una risilla. La verdad es que sí que se lo pasaban bien haciendo de "títere y titiritero" como había dicho una vez la castaña. Llegaron a la sala de estar y Nanoha colocó a la chica frente la mesa. Fate giró la cabeza curiosa intentando seguir el ruido que hacía su amiga al moverse frenéticamente por toda la sala, al parecer colocando algunas cosas en su sitio y preparando otras.

- Ya entiendo.- Nanoha se detuvo para mirarla y sonrió al ver la mueca burlona que se entreveía bajo el pañuelo.- Lo que pasa es que tenías la casa hecha un desastre.

Negó con la cabeza. No iba a permitirle saber que en parte era verdad. Y en realidad la rubia seguramente sabía que era lo qué se encontraría. Era una pequeña tradición que había empezado ella misma cuando Nanoha salió de su hospital después de su accidente. A la castaña le había gustado tanto la sorpresa, que cada vez que una se veía ingresada por alguna herida, al volver a casa la otra le tenía preparada alguna cosa.

Nanoha se puso al lado de la chica y se inclinó hacia su oído mientras tiraba del extremo del pañuelo para deshacer el nudo.

- Bienvenida a casa, Fate-chan.- Susurró cuando la tela se apartó de sus ojos.

Sonrió al ver el enorme pastel de chocolate que tenía delante de ella. Lo reconoció como "el famoso pastel de chocolate del Midori Ya", receta que Nanoha se había tenido que aprender hacía años por petición expresa de su amiga, quien si pudiera no dejaría nunca de comer aquel pastel.

- Vaya pinta.- Exclamó mientras alargaba la mano y cogía un poco de la cubierta para saborearla.- Me tienes que enseñar cómo se hace.

- Ya...

- En serio.- Se giró para mirarla con el ceño fruncido.- Que llevas años dándome largas.

- Es que prefiero cocinarlo yo.- Protestó.- ¿De qué serviría si no soy la única que puede prepararte este pastel?

Fate soltó una carcajada por la expresión infantil que acababa de poner su amiga y la abrazó con cuidado de no hacerse daño en el brazo.

- Gracias.- Murmuró la rubia.

- De nada.- Sonrió.- Tienes la bañera preparada tal y como a ti te gusta.

- ¿Ves? Sirves de mucho más.- Rió ella.- Preparas bañeras también. Creo que debería hacerme daño más a menudo.

Nanoha se separó y le dio un golpe como protesta por aquel comentario. Lo que no esperaba era equivocarse y darle en el brazo herido, provocando que Fate soltara un quejido.

- ¡Perdón!

- No pasa nada.

La castaña se acercó a ella y alzó las manos sin saber muy bien qué hacer, repitiendo la disculpa una y otra vez mientras Fate seguía diciéndole que no se preocupara. A pesar de que las lágrimas que intentaba disimular dejaban claro todo lo contrario. Al parecer le había dado justamente sobre la herida.

La ojiazul suspiró abatida. Todo su plan de bienvenida se había ido a hacer gárgaras por un descuido suyo. Agachó la cabeza y Fate le pasó la mano por el pelo intentando animarla.

- Estoy bien, en serio.- Le aseguró.- ¿Vamos a comernos ese pastel?

- No, primero deberías bañarte o el agua se enfriará.- La cogió de la muñeca, vigilando que fuera el brazo bueno, para guiarla hasta la habitación.- Vamos.

- Pero es que ese pastel está tan bueno...

Nanoha la miró para ver cómo ella casi babeaba al mirar el postre de reojo mientras se alejaban de él. Negó con la cabeza y sujetó a la chica hasta llevarla a la habitación, para obligarla a sentarse en la cama.

- Ven, te retiraré los vendajes.- Dijo mientras le ayudaba a desabrocharse la camisa.- Lo siento.

- En serio, me haré daño más a menudo.- Volvió a repetir Fate, aguantándose la risa.

- ¿Quieres parar de decir eso?

La rubia finalmente soltó una carcajada ante la cara enfuruñada de la chica. Esa frase la había dicho Nanoha la última vez que fue ella quien estuvo en el hospital, cuando al llegar a casa Fate le tenía preparada una mesa llena de sus platos favoritos.

La camisa quedó a un lado y se mantuvieron en silencio mientras las vendas iban cayendo poco a poco, dejando al descubierto la suave y pálida piel de Fate. Nanoha se sonrojó al advertir que la rubia estaba sin nada que le cubriese el pecho. Se había acostumbrado a verla desnuda, pero a veces aun se sonrojaba cuando su mente divagaba demasiado. Y esa era una de aquellas ocasiones en las que su imaginación la obligaba a tragar saliva y apartar la mirada abochornada.

Se obligó a centrarse en su trabajo y pronto el brazo quedó libre de vendas.

- Gracias.- Murmuró Fate, moviendo el brazo un poco. Abrió y cerró el puño un par de veces y sonrió satisfecha.- Ya casi no me duele. Shamal ha hecho un buen trabajo.

Nanoha miró con aprensión la pequeña marca que evidenciaba la herida de su compañera. Cogió la mano de Fate y se acercó a ella para besar la herida con cuidado, sorprendiendo a la chica. Luego dio otro pequeño beso y luego otro más, cada uno un poco más arriba que el anterior hasta rozar el hombro desnudo con sus labios.

Alzó la cabeza y miró fijamente a la enforcer. Estaban tan cerca que por un momento ambas notaron el aliento de la otra con total claridad. Nanoha se alzó un poco más y finalmente besó su frente con suavidad.

- Tómate el baño y descansa.- Susurró, alejándose de ella.- Has de recuperarte pronto, ¿vale? Iré a traerte un trozo de tarta para después.

Fate la siguió con la vista hasta que desapareció tras la puerta de la habitación, entonces se dejó caer sobre la cama y cerró los ojos, soltando en un suspiro todo el aire que sin darse cuenta había estado reteniendo.

Por algún motivo, la herida ya no le dolía.

**

* * *

Notitas varias:**

Y cuando, seguramente alguna gente está esperando Sister-in-Law (y algunas más Acoso.. XD) yo voy y actualizo con esta chusta xD ¿Por qué? Pues porque una de las reglas de la comunidad a al que pertenece la tabla, es que hay límite de tiempo. Y como me faltaba una semana para cumplir los dos meses y no recordaba si eran 2 o 3 (al final son 3 meses XD) he dicho "Vamos, a ver si eres capaz de acabarlo en estas 2h que tienes libres" (aunque de libres poco, debería estudiar XP) y milagrosamente (o quizá porque trabajaba bajo presión) me ha sobrado tiempo y todo (cosa que ha provocado un ego level up en Dark Tsubasa xD)

Con este acaban los tres consecutivos de "el accidente de Fate-chan" (en serio, lo tengo así apuntado en la libreta XD) y el próximo ya será suelto, aunque relacionado, pero suelto.

En fin... Como de costumbre pido y espero críticas constructivas, gente, que siempre vienen bien.


	9. Calor

Era un día de aquellos en los que te quedarías en la cama sin moverte de debajo de las mantas por nada del mundo. Un día de aquellos en los que únicamente querías y te apetecía quedarte vagueando, perezosa y lánguidamente en la cama.

Nanoha no sabía qué hora era, pero tampoco era como si realmente le importara. Ese día tenían libre después de unas semanas bastante caóticas que estaban empezando a volverla demente. Día libre. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras daba media vuelta en la cama para colocarse de espaldas a la luz que empezaba a entrar por la ventana.

La persona a su lado no tardó en acomodarse a su nueva postura. La castaña sonrió de nuevo y se obligó a entreabrir un ojo, sólo encontrando un mar de cabellos rubios completamente alborotados. No sabía cómo, pero Fate siempre acababa amoldándose al hueco que dejaba, acurrucándose y usándola de almohada.

Volvió a cerrar el ojo mientras pasaba una mano por encima del cuerpo de su amiga y se limitaba a permitirse volver al sueño.

**#09 CALOR**

Cuando Nanoha volvió a despertar se encontró con que seguía dándole la espalda a la ventana. A través de los párpados cerrados pudo distinguir que la luz se había incrementado notablemente desde que despertó antes. Seguramente habían pasado unas cuantas horas. Se removió, demasiado perezosa como para acabarse de decidir a despertar del todo.

Finalmente abrió los ojos y parpadeó al encontrarse un par de pupilas borgoñas mirándola con una expresión divertida y una sonrisa en su cara. Fate amplió su sonrisa mientras la seguía observando con la cabeza apoyada en un brazo. Nanoha correspondió esa sonrisa.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días.- Contestó.- ¿Llevas mucho despierta?

- Una… -Miró el reloj por encima del hombro de la castaña.- Media hora.

- ¿Por qué no me has despertado?

- Ayer parecías demasiado agotada como para siquiera considerar el hacerlo.- Rió.- De hecho creo que no hubiera logrado despertarte.

- Seguramente.- Admitió con una sonrisa, imitando a Fate y colocando un brazo bajo su cabeza.- Han sido unas semanas realmente horribles.

- Completamente.- Asintió Fate.- Pensé que no podríamos descansar nunca. Menos mal que finalmente se han calmado las cosas, empezaba a preocuparme por si te caías en algún lugar debido al cansancio.

- Eras tú quien te dormías por todos lados.- Frunció el ceño.- Menudo susto me diste al encontrarte en el recibidor.

Fate rió ante eso. Aún no recordaba cómo había llegado a casa en aquella ocasión. Estaba realmente cansada y al parecer simplemente se había dejado caer en el recibidor. Cuando Nanoha llegó a casa tropezó con ella. No que la viera y se asustara, no, tropezó. Literalmente. Acabó en el suelo mientras Fate simplemente gruñía algo en sueños y seguía durmiendo. Al día siguiente Nanoha le había reñido de lo lindo por ser tan poco cuidadosa consigo misma.

- Simplemente me sentí libre al llegar a casa.- Rió.- Fue involuntario.

Nanoha cerró los ojos y suspiró. Fate la observó y se encontró sonriendo sin remedio. A veces se encontraba pensando que nunca se cansaría de verla.

Desde hacía unos días Nanoha y ella parecían moverse por piloto automático, simplemente yendo y viniendo sin ser demasiado conscientes de lo que hacían.

Habían sido unos días verdaderamente horribles. Estaban tan agotadas por culpa del trabajo que sólo iban a casa para dejarse caer en la cama y quedar dormidas al instante. Por eso hacía casi una semana que Fate y Nanoha no habían tenido una conversación decente y ahora que estaban descansadas y por fin tenían el día libre, tocaba recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Los ojos azules volvieron a abrirse.

- ¿Y qué hacías antes de que me despertase?

- Te miraba dormir.

La castaña notó cómo se ruborizaba. La idea de que Fate la hubiera estado mirando todo ese tiempo le hacía sentir una extraña sensación en la boca de su estómago.

- Qué divertido.- Dijo con ironía.

- No creas que es tan aburrido.- Rió la rubia.- Tienes una expresión muy mona mientras duermes.

Aquella extraña sensación creció hasta convertirse en un incómodo cosquilleo que Nanoha se concentró por ignorar. La sonrisa de Fate cuando dijo que era mona mientras dormía había logrado descolocarla por completo. Carraspeó incómoda y se obligó a no pensar en que la sonrisa de Fate era la más hermosa que había visto nunca.

- Yo siempre soy mona.- Dijo con fingida arrogancia.

- Oh, pero cuando duermes tienes un rastro de baba. Estaba pensando en hacerte una foto justo cuando te has despertado.

Indignada, se incorporó para darle un golpe mientras la rubia se cubría carcajeándose a su costa. Tras lanzarle el cojín a la cara, volvió a tumbarse y le dio la espalda, enfuruñada. Fate rió unos segundos más antes de moverse y pegarse al cuerpo de Nanoha. La chica se tensó y cerró los ojos mientras intentaba no perderse en la agradable sensación que suponía notar los senos de su amiga pegados a su espalda. Mientras intentaba no prestar atención al agradable calor que Fate desprendía y que siempre le cobijaba cuando dormía a su lado.

Fate asomó la cabeza por encima del hombro de la castaña. Sonrió al ver la expresión enfadada que lucía, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados. Pegó su mejilla a la de ella.

- No pienso perdonarte.- Declaró Nanoha.

- Vamos… -Rogó la rubia.

- No.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Ambas se quedaron disfrutando de la cercanía, notando el olor familiar de la otra, sintiendo la calidez de su abrazo.

- ¿Quieres saber qué hacía? –Nanoha abrió los ojos, pero no se movió.- Pensaba.

- Pensabas.- Repitió la chica y soltó un bufido.- ¿Y en qué? ¿En dónde estaría la cámara de fotos?

Fate rió y negó ligeramente con la cabeza, haciendo que sus mejillas se frotasen. Nanoha no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

- Pensaba en que es agradable estar en casa.

- Sí… Lo es.

La castaña se giró para quedar cara a cara con la rubia. Fate le sonrió y se acercó hasta apoyar su frente en la suya. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos, abrazadas, tan cerca que sus alientos se entremezclaban en el poco espacio que las separaba.

Nanoha cerró los ojos, no muy convencida de poder aguantar aquello durante mucho tiempo más. El contacto con Fate era algo habitual. Era natural para ellas estar siempre la una al lado de la otra, abrazarse, rozarse… Era habitual y una tortura diaria para ella.

- ¿Sabes? Durante años pensé que no tenía hogar.- Susurró. Nanoha abrió de nuevo los ojos para encontrarse con que ahora era Fate quien los mantenía cerrados.- Gracias a los recuerdos de Alicia recordaba el calor de un hogar, pero en cambio mi casa era fría y no me sentía a gusto. No quería volver nunca… Y cuando Lindy-san me adoptó pude empezar a disfrutar del calor de una familia por mí misma… Pero esta casa, esto… no se puede comparar con aquel calor.

- Fate-chan…

Se movió hasta hacerse un ovillo entre los brazos de Nanoha. Su cabeza quedó pegada al pecho de la castaña y se limitó a escuchar los latidos de su corazón mientras disfrutaba que le acariciase el pelo.

Fate se apretujó más mientras una sonrisa se empezaba a formar en su rostro. Le encantaba el calor del abrazo de Nanoha, le encantaba aquel olor familiar que desprendía la chica, le encantaba el suave tacto de su piel y la manera con la que le acariciaba el pelo, le encantaba la sonrisa de Nanoha, le encantaban sus ojos de aquel matiz de azul tan peculiar… Le encantaba Nanoha. Le encantaba estar con Nanoha.

- Este es mi hogar.

La castaña dejó de acariciarle el pelo durante un instante y miró la cabeza rubia que tenía escondida en su pecho. Titubeó un segundo antes de seguir enredando sus dedos por aquellas hebras doradas. Durante un instante hubiese jurado que Fate se refería a que su hogar estaba entre sus brazos y se había quedado confundida.

Sonrió, negando con la cabeza._ "Tienes que dejar de ser así de inocente."_ Se dijo a sí misma. Obviamente Fate se refería a que aquel sitio era su hogar ya que al fin había conseguido una verdadera vida gracias a su esfuerzo.

De repente Fate empezó a reír. Primero fue una risita que se medio ahogaba contra el pecho de Nanoha, pero pronto se volvió una carcajada que logró que su cuerpo entero se sacudiera por la risa. Nanoha alzó una ceja.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- Te… -Soltó una nueva risotada mientras se separaba ligeramente.- ¡Te acaba de gruñir el estómago de una forma increíble!

La carcajada de Fate volvió con más fuerza cuando las mejillas de la castaña se sonrojaron por aquello. Justo después Nanoha estaba frunciendo el ceño mientras volvía a darle la espalda.

- Tengo hambre, ¿qué pasa? –Infló los cachetes.- ¿Tú nunca tienes hambre o qué?

Progresivamente Fate dejó de reír y se incorporó para quedarse sentada en la cama. Miró a la chica a su lado con una amplia sonrisa al verla de nuevo enfuruñada. Se inclinó hacía ella y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla que logró aturdir a Nanoha lo suficiente para que voltease a mirarla con sorpresa.

- Prepararé el desayuno.- Informó.- Tardaré un minuto.

Nanoha se quedó mirando cómo salía de la cama y, unos segundos después de que desapareciera por la puerta, soltó un suspiro y rodó por el colchón hasta quedar boca arriba, mirando el techo. Una sonrisa empezó a formarse en sus labios y cerró los ojos.

- Bienvenida a casa.

**

* * *

**

**  
Notitas varias:**  
FLUFF! FLUFF! FLUUUUUUUFF!!!! *Tira palomitas en el aire en plan confeti* Fluff attack!

Me había olvidado de los vicios ¿ups? De hecho hoy he mirado y me pasado un par de semanas del plazo así que he dicho ¡AY! Y me puesto a escribir. Increíble que haya salido tan rápido y me haya gustado a la primera… serán las cantidades industriales de Fluff y momentos Awww que tiene xD Espero que no os dé un ataque de diabetes… al menos no antes de que me mandéis un review ;D

En fin, esperemos que este ataque de inspiración y la racha de actualizaciones que llevo dure… nee? XD


	10. Infierno

Nuestra mente funciona de una manera increíble. Cuando algo te resulta agradable lo recuerdas con cariño, cuando algo te marca de forma negativa ese recuerdo se puede incluso llegar a bloquear.

Si algo aprendió Fate de Nanoha fue a mirar las cosas de una forma positiva, los recuerdos felices se antepusieron a su oscuro pasado y poco a poco se fue olvidando de él. Pero a pesar de todo, Fate sabía que ahora era quien era gracias a su pasado, por eso se obligaba a no olvidarse por completo de él, por eso escribía la "T" de Testarossa en su nombre, para recordar quién era, quién una vez fue.

A pesar de todo, con el tiempo, los recuerdos más crueles de su infancia prácticamente habían desaparecido de sus memorias.

Excepto cuando soñaba.

**#10 INFIERNO**

No hay nada más horrible y angustioso que vivir tu más temida pesadilla y no poder despertar. La sensación asfixiante, la opresión en el pecho y la ansiedad que sientes mientras lloras por despertar del sueño y huir de una vez.

Fate conocía perfectamente esa sensación.

Cuando puedes utilizar la magia consigues que la realidad y la ficción se entremezclen aún más hasta que llega el punto en que no sabes qué es real, qué es magia o qué es un sueño. Por eso, cuando soñaba Fate nunca sabía si era verdad o no. Su propio subconsciente la engañaba y creía que llegaría el día en el que se convertiría en realidad, por ese motivo la fantasía era siempre tan real y espantosa que no podía hacer nada.

Sí, Fate conocía perfectamente esa sensación, por eso un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cundo se encontró parada en medio de aquella gran sala que conocía demasiado bien. Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma contemplando la estancia circular. El suelo brillando en un azul pálido, las paredes con columnas y cortinas que se perdían hacia al alto techo… Tragó saliva y recorrió con los ojos la alfombra roja que tenía delante, hasta su final, unas escaleras coronadas por un pequeño y escalofriante trono.

Soltó un suspiro al ver el asiento vacío, pero la angustia seguía ahí. Sentía la amenaza, la cercanía del peligro, sabía que tenía que salir de aquel sitio. Sin más, corrió lejos del trono, hacia la única gran puerta que estaba cerrada impidiéndole cualquier escapatoria. Sus pasos resonaron en el silencio y la puerta produjo un sonido sordo cuando intentó abrirla en vano.

- Por favor… -Su voz fue una súplica ahogada por la ansiedad mientras intentaba otra vez abrir el portón.- Por favor…

Palideció al escuchar un ruido detrás de sí. La desesperación creció en su interior y empujó bruscamente la madera, pero sólo obtuvo el mismo resultado que antes. Escuchó un sonido que conocía muy bien; alguien estaba repiqueteando las uñas. La puerta seguía impasible así que no le quedó más remedio que encarar a quien tenía a sus espaldas.

La mujer que estaba sentada sobre el trono de piedra dejó de repiquetear sus afiladas uñas contra el reposabrazos. Su mentón apoyado en el dorso de una mano, el pelo gris liláceo cubriendo uno de sus fríos ojos mientras el otro la miraba con fijeza y una expresión seria que poco a poco dejó vislumbrar una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿No vas a probarlo de nuevo? –La voz retumbó en la sala e hizo estremecer a la rubia.- Normalmente lo intentas un par de veces más.

Fate tragó saliva y frunció el ceño intentando simular un valor que no sentía.

- No te tengo miedo.- La sonrisa de Precia Testarossa se ensanchó ante eso.- Así que déjame marchar.

- Sabes por qué estás aquí, Fate.- Puso una expresión exasperada e hizo un gesto con la mano.- Así que acércate para que pueda empezar de una vez.

- No pienso dejar que me tortures más, madre.

Los ojos de Precia relampaguearon y Fate soltó una exclamación cuando un par de cadenas aparecieron del techo y se enroscaron en sus muñecas. Forcejeó contra ellas pero sólo logró lastimarse, las cadenas resplandecieron en un lila cegador y empezaron a tirar de ella. Perdió el equilibrio y acabó de bruces contra el suelo antes de ser arrastrada por él hasta el centro del círculo azulado, donde las cadenas la obligaron a alzarse hasta quedar colgada de ellas.

Odiaba encontrarse así.

- No eres mi hija.- La voz sonó monótona, sin una pizca de emoción pero logró aturdir a Fate, quien al fin dejó de removerse.- No me llames madre, tú no eres más que un experimento fallido, una copia de mi verdadera hija. Sólo tengo una hija y se llama Alicia. Tú no eres nadie.

La verdad se clavaba en sus entrañas como cuchillas. Sabía que cada una de esas palabras era cierta y no podía evitar que le hiriesen, a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado desde que descubrió la realidad, aún eso seguía haciéndole daño.

El primer golpe vino. En su mejilla, un azote provocado por una fuerza que no podía ver. No podía defenderse y tampoco podía huir, tan sólo le quedaba esperar el siguiente golpe. No tardó en llegar, esta vez contra su estómago y detrás de éste vino un tercero y luego un cuarto. La ropa se le empezó a rasgar, las heridas empezaron a sangrarle y parecía que las cadenas le fueran a romper las muñecas en cualquier momento.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Estaba soñando. Eso era un sueño, había soñado con aquella pesadilla miles de veces, había sido torturada en sus sueños una y otra vez, pero al fin y al cabo era eso, un sueño. Abrió los ojos y miró con repulsión hacia la mujer que seguía sentada en su trono. La sonrisa en los labios de Precia desapareció y al fin se puso de pie. Sus pasos calmados resonaron en las paredes mientras el cetro en su mano se convertía en un látigo.

El grito de Fate ante el primer latigazo retumbó por toda la sala. Estaba soñando, aquellos golpes no eran reales. Un segundo latigazo le hizo retorcerse en el aire. Precia había desaparecido hace años, aquello era un sueño, una pesadilla.

- No estás soñando.- La rubia la miró con sorpresa, quedándose sin respiración durante un instante.- ¿Estabas pensando eso, verdad? No es un sueño.

- Sí lo es.- Otro golpe le hizo gritar de nuevo.- Estoy soñando… como siempre.

- Si estuvieras soñando… estarías en la cama.

Las cadenas se aflojaron y Fate cayó como un peso muerto. Se sorprendió al ver que en lugar de golpear contra el duro suelo caía sobre un cómodo colchón. Parpadeó confundida y las cadenas le inmovilizaron los brazos contra el respaldo de la cama mientras dos cadenas nuevas hacían lo propio con los pies.

- ¿Qué…?

Precia se acercó hasta ella y le acarició la mejilla con una sonrisa macabra. Una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente de Fate mientras su madre se montaba a horcajadas sobre ella.

- No eres tan diferente a mí.- Precia se inclinó contra ella y acercó su boca al oído de la rubia.- En el fondo eres igual que yo… y lo sabes.

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

Contempló el techo con las pupilas dilatadas y respirando a bocanadas. Se incorporó mientras intentaba volver a calmarse. Finalmente había podido despertar de aquella pesadilla… se pasó una mano por la frente, el pelo se le había pegado a la piel debido a la capa de sudor frío que la cubría. Giró su rostro para ver a la persona que dormía a su lado, tranquilamente y ajena a sus temores, después de tanto tiempo Fate había aprendido a soñar y a despertarse en silencio para no preocupar a Nanoha.

Se inclinó ligeramente para apartarle un mechón castaño del rostro. ¿Cuándo dejaría de tener esas horribles pesadillas? Normalmente las tenía después de una misión, cuando mataba a alguien siempre aparecía Precia para torturarla, una especie de castigo que ella misma se imponía. Pero esta vez había sido diferente…

Miró con fijeza el rostro tranquilo de Nanoha. Su boca entreabierta cogía y dejaba ir el aire de manera acompasada, el pecho le subía y bajaba a cada respiración, se había destapado y la blusa del pijama se le había movido de tal forma que ahora podía ver parte de su ropa interior… Fate notó cómo una extraña sensación aparecía en su pecho y se extendía hacia su estómago, hacia su vientre, hacia abajo… Tragó saliva mientras se inclinaba para acercarse a Nanoha. Se relamió los labios.

"_No eres tan diferente a mí."_

Una gota de sudor resbaló de su frente hasta acabar en la punta de la nariz. Permaneció con los ojos muy abiertos mirando el rostro durmiente de Nanoha bajo ella. Prácticamente se había colocado encima de ella tal y como Precia había hecho en su sueño. Sus manos temblaron. Quería despertar a Nanoha, quería montarse a horcajadas sobre ella e inmovilizarla mientras sus labios la recorrían y sus manos la exploraban.

"_En el fondo eres igual que yo… y lo sabes."_

La gota de sudor finalmente cayó de su nariz y aterrizó sobre la mejilla de la castaña. Fate se separó con brusquedad y se puso de pie mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca y corría hacia el baño. Era un monstruo, se daba tanto asco a sí misma que no había podido evitar vomitar. Contempló con repugnancia su reflejo en el espejo.

Era un demonio y merecía el infierno que vivía en sus sueños.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**Notitas varias:**

Este sí que tiene continuación, así que espero no tardar mucho en hacerla xD ...Y yo no pretendo que Fate se traume en mis fics eh? No la pongo emo ni nada porque yo quiera, es que simplemente me sale así xD ¡En serio! Este lo tenía pensado antes que LEDA así que ha sido una casualidad pero jo, pobrecita, creo que tiene demasiados traumas infantiles y por eso siempre acaba igual... xD

En fin, lo dicho, este sí tiene continuación y es que Fate empieza a sentir algo que no debería y no le gusta… jejeje o tal vez siempre lo ha sentido pero ahora se da cuenta de ello charan~


	11. Mentira

Todo el mundo tiene algo que quiere esconder y es inevitable tener secretos cuando quieres esconder algo, cualquier cosa, por cualquier motivo. Pero esconder un secreto no es fácil, y mucho menos si es a la persona que más quieres.

Porque mentir se vuelve inevitable cuando no quieres decir la verdad.

Cualquier niño podría decir que está cansado de escuchar a los adultos repetir que no se debe mentir, pero ellos mismos son los primeros en hacerlo. Las personas mienten, ocultan cosas, modifican la verdad y la mayoría de veces lo hacen por motivos puramente egoístas. Se puede mentir por varias razones, quizá para gastar una broma o evitar una reprimenda. También existen las mentiras piadosas y aquellas que se hacen por la seguridad de alguien.

Pero cuando es tu propia seguridad la cosa se pone peor, llegas al extremo y haces cualquier cosa por ocultarlo. Lo que sea. Aunque con eso sólo logres herir a alguien importante.

**#11 MENTIRA**

Desde el primer momento que los vio, Nanoha quedó fascinada por los ojos borgoñas de quien era ahora su mejor amiga. Aquellas pupilas rojizas la cautivaron cuando la miraron por primera vez y desde el primer instante quiso saber qué se escondía tras aquella mirada.

Ahora, años después, podía sentirse orgullosa de entender a la dueña de aquellos ojos con sólo mirarla. Sin embargo eso no servía de nada cuando Fate decidía evitarla.

Nanoha odiaba esos momentos. Las miradas se volvían huidizas y Fate buscaba cualquier excusa para no pasar demasiado tiempo a su lado. En esas ocasiones la castaña no sabía qué hacer o cómo actuar y eso provocaba un remolino de sensaciones contradictorias que amenazaba con volverla loca. Por un lado quería ayudar a su mejor amiga, por otro se sentía defraudada al ver que a pesar de los años Fate se empeñaba en solucionar sus problemas sin contar con ella. Y es que no era difícil adivinar que algo había pasado, que algo atormentaba a la rubia pero ésta se negaba a decir una palabra al respeto.

- Fate-chan, ¿seguro que te encuentras bien? -La nombrada dejó de remover la comida que aún estaba sin tocar y asintió en silencio.- ¿No te duele el estómago ya?

- No… No te preocupes, supongo que me sentaría mal algo anoche.

La castaña asintió, no muy convencida por ello. Se había despertado a media noche cuando el sonido de unas arcadas le había llegado desde el baño y, después de levantarse e ir corriendo a ver qué ocurría, se encontró con Fate apoyada contra el lavamanos, mirándose en el espejo con el rostro completamente pálido y sudoroso y una expresión de odio hacia su reflejo.

Desde entonces se había mantenido callada y distante. Incluso se había ido antes que ella al trabajo.

- Oye… -Nanoha miró la cafetería a su alrededor, no sabiendo muy bien como tocar el tema.- No habrás… vuelto a tener una pesadilla, ¿no?

La espalda de Fate se tensó y su rostro perdió el color. Había dado en el clavo.

- No.- Dijo en cambio.- Claro que no, sabes que no tengo pesadillas desde hace mucho tiempo…

Nanoha aguantó las ganas de soltar un suspiro exasperado y reprender a su amiga por no contar con ella en esos momentos. Agarró con más fuerza el cubierto en su mano hasta el punto que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. No sabía a quién pretendía engañar Fate, pero ella estaba segura de que las pesadillas seguían atormentándola algunas noches, sobre todo cuando volvía de alguna misión larga en la que, Nanoha estaba segura, había tenido que acabar con la vida de alguien. Aunque no la despertase, aunque no se enterase de que tenía esas pesadillas, Nanoha sabía que las tenía porque al día siguiente Fate la esquivaba.

Tal como estaba pasando ahora.

- Ya… Claro.

Bajó la mirada a su comida para evitar mirarla con reproche. Odiaba que se cerrase de aquella manera pero Nanoha sabía que no podía hacer nada. Y además en esta ocasión había algo diferente, algo que la inquietaba más que otras veces. Parecía como si Fate la evitase más que nunca, que le incomodase estar con ella. La mayoría de veces sólo estaba un poco más callada de lo habitual, pero nunca se comportaba tan fríamente como lo estaba haciendo ahora, como si le enfermase la sola idea de estar a su lado.

- He de volver al trabajo.- Los ojos azules la vieron ponerse de pie y coger la bandeja con la comida casi intacta.- Adiós.

- Fate-chan…- El tono le salió suplicante y la rubia se detuvo unos segundos.- Habíamos… habíamos quedado esta noche para ver una película, ¿te acuerdas? –Intentó componer una sonrisa pero sólo logró que le saliera una mueca al ver que Fate no se giraba.- ¿A qué hora volverás? Prepararé la cena…

Temía cuál iba a ser la respuesta y el nudo en su estómago empeoró cuando el rostro de la _enforcer_ se giró ligeramente para verla con una expresión completamente apática.

- No sé a qué hora terminaré, Nanoha. Tengo… mucho trabajo, ya sabes.

Asintió y bajó la cabeza mientras Fate se alejaba de allí. Definitivamente la rubia estaba más extraña de lo habitual y eso la preocupaba, la entristecía y, pinchó un trozo de patata con violencia, también la enfurecía.

- Eres una cabezota.

-.-.-.-.-

Shamal picó en la puerta del despacho de su ama y esperó hasta que ésta le permitió el paso. Cuando Hayate vio la expresión seria en el rostro de la doctora supo que tenía problemas. Suspiró dejando el bolígrafo sobre el informe que estaba leyendo, dispuesta a aguantar el sermón que estaba segura le daría la rubia.

- Teana y Subaru vuelven a estar ambas en mi consulta con el cuerpo lleno de contusiones. ¡Hoy casi tengo que escayolarle un brazo a Subaru! –Sus ojos relampaguearon y señaló a su superior con un dedo acusador.- Me da igual cómo lo hagas pero haz que Nanoha deje de intentar matar a sus discípulas, lleva toda la semana dándome más trabajo que nunca, ¡y cada vez es peor, Hayate!

La teniente coronel se llevó una mano a la nuca y se masajeó el nudo que notaba se le empezaba a formar en el músculo. Llevaba toda la semana aguantando las quejas de la gente hacia el comportamiento evidentemente agresivo de su subordinada pero, suspiró, ¿qué podía hacer ella contra el Demonio Blanco?

- No eres la primera que me lo dice.- Aseguró con un suspiro resignado.- Pero sabes que debe solucionar sus problemas por si misma.

- Sabes perfectamente cuál es el problema. Sabes que desde hace una semana Fate la esquiva y prácticamente no se dirigen la palabra y eso provoca que Nanoha sea demasiado peligrosa; cuando no está como alma en pena está intentando destrozar a sus alumnos ¡y como siga así lo acabará logrando!

Hayate frunció el ceño. Era consciente de que Shamal tenía razón y lo consideró un instante antes de hacer que una pantalla apareciera a su lado. Ya había esperado demasiado.

Minutos después Shamal se había ido y Hayate contemplaba el paisaje desde su ventana mientras pensaba en lo que le diría a su amiga. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se habían peleado esta vez pero odiaba que ambas fueran tan cabezotas. Tocaron a la puerta y permitió el paso. Esperó a que la invitada entrara y cerrara la puerta antes de girarse a mirarla. Fate estaba sentada en la silla frente su escritorio, mirándola con indiferencia. La castaña se estremeció ligeramente al ver sus ojos tan apagados.

- ¿Qué querías? –Preguntó sin rodeos.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Fate?

Hayate vio cómo su ceño se fruncía y la miraba con enfado. Advirtió unas pequeñas ojeras bajo los ojos y supo que la rubia no lo estaba pasando mejor que Nanoha.

- No me pasa nada, ¿para eso me has llamado? –Dijo molesta.- Estaba en medio de un informe…

- Te he llamado porque necesito saber qué te pasa. Qué os pasa.- Los ojos borgoñas se estrecharon con eso último.- ¿Por qué os habéis peleado esta vez?

- No nos hemos peleado.

- Es obvio que os habéis peleado.

- ¡No nos hemos peleado!

- ¿Entonces qué os pasa?

- ¡¡Nada!! –Fate se puso de pie, dando un golpe en la mesa con sus manos.- ¡No pasa nada! ¡Y si pasase no te importaría!

Se miraron unos instantes en silencio. Fate respiraba entrecortadamente mientras miraba con rabia contenida a la castaña, quien simplemente suspiró y se sentó en su silla. Si por las buenas no podía arreglarlo…

- Pues me importa porque sois mis amigas, pero además ese _nada_ que dices que ocurre está afectando a vuestro trabajo, por lo tanto sí me incumbe.- La rubia apretó la mandíbula al advertir cómo Hayate se había colocado la máscara de "Teniente Coronel de la Unidad Móvil Seis".- Tú no paras de trabajar, prácticamente ni paras para comer y Nanoha…

- Si tienes alguna queja mía dila, pero lo que haga Nanoha sí que no es de mi incumbencia.

Un leve tic se dejó ver en la ceja de Yagami. Esa había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso.

- ¿Te acabas de oír, Fate? –Ella apartó la mirada.- ¿No es de tu incumbencia? Y aún osarás decir que no ocurre nada, que no os habéis peleado…

- No nos hemos peleado… -Murmuró, aún con la vista en el suelo.

- Me da igual, quiero que hables con ella.- Levantó una mano acallando la inminente queja de Fate.- Habla con ella. Hazlo. Me da igual cómo, dónde, habla con ella ya porque si no lo haces por ti misma usaré un conjuro para inmovilizarte y yo misma me encargaré de llevarte a rastras para que hables con Nanoha Takamachi. ¿Me he expresado con claridad?

-.-.-.-.-

Nanoha no se sorprendió de encontrarse el lugar a oscuras. Seguramente Fate estaría ya durmiendo o simplemente ni vendría a pasar la noche, no le sorprendía ya porque llevaba encontrándose la luz apagada desde hacía una semana. Pero aún así le dolía el sentimiento de soledad que experimentaba cada vez que abría la puerta y lo veía todo a oscuras.

Se dirigió a la cocina mientras se desabrochaba la chaqueta del uniforme y abrió la nevera para coger algo de leche. Cuando se giró con la botella en la mano casi lo dejó caer al advertir que había una sombra sentada en la mesa. Rápidamente se dirigió a encender la luz y no supo si soltar un suspiro de alivio al ver que sólo era Fate o maldecir porque precisamente fuera ella.

- Hayate me ha pedido que hable contigo.

Nanoha frunció el ceño mientras la veía ponerse de pie. Definitivamente, maldecir porque era ella.

- Oh, así que ahora te lo han de pedir para que te dignes a dirigirme la palabra.- Habló irónicamente mientras cogía una taza para llenarla.- Qué bien.

- No es… No es eso.

- Fate.- La rubia hizo una mueca al ver que no ponía el sufijo familiar detrás de su nombre.- Llevas una semana sin hablarme, sin mirarme, llevas una semana evitándome y ahora me hablas porque Hayate te lo ha pedido. ¿Qué, he de dar saltos de alegría? ¡Ni siquiera sé qué he hecho esta vez!

- No has hecho nada…

- ¿Entonces qué ocurre?

- No ocurre nada…

Nanoha dejó la taza de leche con un sonoro golpe y dio dos grandes zancadas hasta colocarse frente a Fate. Su paciencia finalmente perdida después de aquella absurda semana.

- ¿¡Entonces por qué me evitas!?

- No te evito.

Soltó un gruñido cuando se abalanzó contra ella. Fate abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida al ver cómo Nanoha la cogía de los hombros y la empujaba bruscamente hasta hacerle retroceder. La cogió de los brazos por instinto y de repente su espalda topó violentamente contra la pared de la cocina. Soltó un quejido.

- ¡No digas que no me evitas! ¡No digas que no ocurre nada! ¡No digas que no he hecho nada! –La castaña la zarandeaba a cada grito y Fate se dejó golpear contra la pared, todavía demasiado aturdida por semejante reacción.- ¡¡Porque no es verdad!! Porque… no es… verdad…

El agarre se hizo más débil y Nanoha bajó la cabeza, completamente abatida. Fate tragó saliva cuando escuchó un hipido y notó cómo se le humedecía la camisa.

- ¿Na… noha?

- Lo que más me duele es que me mientas.- Dijo en un susurro ahogado contra el pecho de la rubia.- Y lo peor de todo es que no consigo entender por qué.

Se soltó del todo y sin cruzar ni una palabra, sin permitir que sus ojos se encontraran ni dejarle tiempo a Fate para reaccionar, Nanoha salió de la cocina. La rubia se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se apartó el flequillo mientras se dejaba deslizar hasta el suelo.

Un portazo reverberó por toda la casa.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

Notitas varias:**

Me he pasado de la fecha límite. Esta vez sí T_T No sabía muy bien cómo llevar el capitulo y a pesar de lo que ha tardado en lograr salir lo ha hecho de una forma que psé, no me acaba de gustar. En realidad no pasa nada en este capítulo ^^U o no demasiado… Aún así espero no haberos defraudado mucho u_u En el próximo veremos la resolución de esta pequeña 'disputa' (o más bien ida de pinza de Fate XD) y ya veremos cómo sigue la cosa, espero que salga más rápido que este… que me parece muy fuerte que haya tenido que aprovechar que estoy con fiebre para que me diera el venazo de inspiración para poder seguirlo UxD

Así que nada, agradezco los comentarios y me piro a morirme un rato a la cama hmmm... a ver si logro que salga la continuación de LEDA… la fiebre no mola pero al menos sirve para que me ponga a escribir XD (No me hago responsable de las paridas/paranoias/cosasinfumables que diga/haga/escriba en estado febril ñ.ñU) Ah, tengo un excedente de virus xD si alguien quiere que avise.


	12. Húmedo

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas mientras le daba vueltas a lo ocurrido. No sabía cuánto tiempo hacía desde que Nanoha había salido corriendo de aquella misma cocina, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta los primeros rayos de sol iluminaban el lugar. No se había movido desde entonces y notaba su cuerpo adolorido de estar sentada en el suelo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró una vez más. ¿Qué había hecho? No podía entender cómo podía ser tan egoísta y preocupar a Nanoha de esa forma, hacerla llorar por algo de lo que únicamente tenía culpa ella misma.

Levantó la cabeza y paseó la mirada por la vacía cocina. La botella de leche seguía donde la castaña la había dejado, junto a aquella taza con motivos dorados que recordaban a Bardiche.

Fate cerró los ojos al rememorar de nuevo la discusión de horas atrás.

**#12 HÚMEDO**

Después de toda la noche, la rubia había llegado a dos conclusiones. La primera, que era una idiota. La segunda, que no podía estar más tiempo sin Nanoha. Así que no le quedaba otra que implorar perdón como la idiota que era. Y ahí estaba.

Sin dudarlo más había salido en buscar de la chica. Pero cuando salió de su edificio y sintió una fuerte angustia por no saber dónde encontrarla, Fate fue consciente de las verdaderas ganas de disculparse que tenía. Una extraña sensación de pánico se apoderó de ella y miró en todas direcciones completamente desesperada. ¿Dónde estaría?

_"Maybe can I help you, Sir?"_

Los ojos borgoñas parpadearon mientras se movían hasta Bardiche, que resplandecía ligeramente a la espera de alguna orden. Lo acunó entre sus manos y se lo acercó a los labios con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en ellos mientras sentía como se tranquilizaba notablemente.

- Bardiche…

Se permitió unos instantes para recobrar la compostura y poder pensar con claridad. Su dispositivo podía ayudarla a encontrar a Nanoha. Seguramente la instructora habría restringido sus comunicaciones y no podría contactar con ella, pero esperaba que al menos pudiese localizar a Raising Heart.

_"Order, Sir?"_

- Gracias, Bardiche.- Murmuró con verdadero agradecimiento.- Busca a Raising Heart, por favor.

_"Found it."_

- Bien.- Soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta y asintió.- Dame su localización y vayamos a buscarlo.

_"Yes, Sir. Barrier Jacket."_

Llegar a casa de Hayate no le costó demasiado tiempo. Cruzó el cielo como un rayo dorado y ni siquiera le importó que pudieran sancionarla por volar con su traje de combate y sin permiso alguno para ello. Cuando estuvo delante de la puerta, volvió a sus ropas normales mientras respiraba hondo y reunía todo su valor para, finalmente, picar al timbre. Después de unos interminables segundos Hayate abrió la puerta y Fate dio un paso sin pensarlo, intentando mirar en el interior por encima del hombro de la castaña mientras preguntaba por Nanoha. Sin embargo, apenas había dicho una palabra cuando la chica la empujó para apartarla y poder salir ella misma antes de cerrar la puerta a su espalda.

- Muy bien, Fate.- Dijo como saludo, su voz cargada de ironía.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle que te pedí que hablases con ella?

- ¿Cómo está? –Preguntó con ansia, al comprender que efectivamente Nanoha estaba allí.

- Mal... -Contestó sinceramente.- Llegó para echarme la bronca por mandarte a hablar. Pero sus gritos pronto se convirtieron en sollozos... - Fate bajó la mirada y Hayate titubeó un momento antes de decidir continuar.- Lleva toda la noche llorando.

- Yo...

La rubia se calló, no tenía excusa. ¿Qué podía decir? Nada justificaba su comportamiento, nada excepto la cobardía. Y desde luego no podía explicar de qué tenía miedo.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Fate? -Preguntó la castaña sin rodeos.- No entiende qué ha pasado. Y sinceramente, yo tampoco. Le estás haciendo daño... y te lo estás haciendo a ti.

Los ojos borgoñas se quedaron clavados en sus pies al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera había pensado en lo que diría una vez encontrase a Nanoha. Simplemente había seguido su necesidad de verla y pedirle perdón, pero ahora que Hayate le preguntaba por el motivo de su comportamiento, Fate se daba cuenta de que no podía simplemente decir la verdad.

- Yo… -Titubeó, notando un desagradable nudo en su estómago.- Yo no quería… Yo…

Hayate suspiró y le puso una mano en el hombro. La rubia la miró con una expresión que dejaba en claro lo perdida y desamparada que se encontraba en esos momentos y la comandante le sonrió de medio lado.

- Te diré lo que vamos a hacer.- Miró hacia la puerta un momento.- Nanoha se acaba de empezar a calmar, déjala que descanse un poco, que enfríe su cabeza. Intentaré convencerla para que vaya a hablar contigo luego, ¿vale? –Fate asintió en silencio.- Y tú de mientras piensa en lo que vas a decirle. Os daré el día libre a ambas, a fin de cuentas soy vuestra jefa, ¿no?

La rubia volvió a asentir y, sintiéndose agradecida pero sin ánimos para decir nada, simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa forzada antes de alejarse cabizbaja. Hayate se la quedó mirando hasta que desapareció de su vista y, con un suspiro, entró en su apartamento.

Nanoha seguía donde la había dejado, acurrucada en el sofá, con expresión apática y los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar fijos en algún punto inconcreto. Le dolía ver a su amiga así. Verlas a las dos así. Hayate era consciente de que ambas significaban mucho la una para la otra, mucho más incluso de lo que ninguna de las dos llegaría nunca a admitir. Y ahí radicaba el problema.

El miedo que sentía Nanoha de que Fate descubriera los sentimientos que escondía hacia ella sólo era comparable al miedo de Fate a aceptar sus propios sentimientos. Y aunque eso no lo admitiría ni una ni otra, a fin de cuentas eran sus dos mejores amigas y Hayate simplemente lo sabía. Se lo decían las miradas que Nanoha dirigía a Fate cuando ésta no la veía, cargadas de amor pero a veces también de deseo mal disimulado. Se lo decía las muestras de cariño que Fate sólo tenía para su amiga y sus ojos que brillaban de aquella forma especial únicamente cuando hablaba con Nanoha.

- Ey… -Murmuró mientras se agachaba frente a la castaña. Los ojos azules parpadearon antes de enfocarse en ella.- Era Fate.- La simple mención del nombre provocó que las lágrimas volvieran a acumularse.- Le he pedido que te deje descansar pero… Nanoha, tenéis que hablar. Esto no os está haciendo ningún bien.

- ¿Por qué pluralizas? –Su voz sonó ronca, con un claro tono de molestia pero aún así adolorida.- Ella está perfectamente con su actitud fría de "no me importa nada".

- Sabes que no es así.- Nanoha tuvo que apartar los ojos ante la penetrante mirada de su amiga.- Tú también pasaste una temporada así hace unos años, ¿o me equivoco?

Los ojos azules la miraron con perplejidad y parpadearon confusos mientras Nanoha intentaba decir algo sin demasiado éxito, abriendo y cerrando la boca varias veces hasta que desistió y bajó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza a la vez que su ceño se fruncía.

- No es lo mismo.

- ¿Por qué no? Recuerdo que tú también te pasaste varios días esquivándola… Y Fate prácticamente se volvió loca porque no sabía qué te ocurría. ¿Qué diferencia hay?

- Que no puede ser por lo mismo.

- Ya…- Hayate suspiró y dio una palmada en el sofá antes de ponerse de pie.- Me voy al cuartel, que alguien tiene que trabajar. Prométeme que irás a ver a Fate cuando estés más calmada.

Nanoha asintió casi imperceptiblemente y la comandante se marchó dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

-.-.-.-.-

Fate no podía estarse quieta. En lo que llevaba de día había hecho la colada y limpiado toda la casa. Dos veces. Y ahora se encontraba ordenando los libros de los estantes por orden alfabético. Después de decidir que el orden por autores no le convencía. Se estaba volviendo loca y lo sabía, pero no podía hacer nada más que esperar a que Nanoha decidiera darle una oportunidad para hablar con ella.

¿Y si no lo hacía? ¿Y si decidía que no tenía por qué soportar aquellos arranques suyos? ¿Y si decidía que hasta ahí habían llegado? ¿Y si se alejaba de ella? Se dio con un libro en la frente. Culpa suya por apartarla de su lado. Se lo merecía por idiota.

El sonido de la puerta le hizo dar un salto y tirar el libro que estaba por colocar en ese momento. Salió corriendo rumbo a la entrada y se detuvo justo frente a la puerta, donde Nanoha la miraba con algo de sorpresa por la carrera que la había escuchado hacer hasta allí. Fate respiró hondo un par de veces para recuperar el aliento y tragó saliva mientras se ponía ligeramente rígida al verla.

- Yo… Emm… Hola.- Saludó casi en un susurro avergonzado.

- Hola.

Tras un instante de duda Nanoha decidió entrar y se dirigió al salón, aguantándose a tiempo de soltar una exclamación al ver el caos de libros que alli había.

- Um… Yo he… he estado… -Balbuceó Fate.

- Ordenando.- Le ayudó la castaña al tiempo que cogía uno de los libros.- Por orden alfabético al parecer.

- Y limpiando como una loca, sí.- Añadió la rubia.

Nanoha casi, casi sonrió. Pero logró contenerse mientras dejaba el libro en su sitio. Un incómodo silencio las envolvió durante unos minutos. Los ojos azules pasearon por la casa pulcramente recogida y limpiada a conciencia y Fate advirtió las marcas rojizas en torno a los ojos de su amiga.

La castaña soltó un suspiro cansado y encaró a Fate. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin descansar y estaba harta de aquella situación. Le había costado todo el día serenarse lo suficiente y reunir el valor necesario para encarar a la _enforcer_ y ahora que estaba ahí se daba cuenta de que su resolución de no llorar empezaba a quebrarse. Así que tenía que acabar con eso rápido.

- Bien.- Notó cómo la espalda de la rubia se tensaba y tuvo que pasarse una mano por la cara y respirar un par de veces para no empezar a gritar. ¿Por qué parecía como si fuese Fate quien lo estuviera pasando peor de las dos? Por favor, ¡si había sido todo culpa suya!- No te lo preguntaré otra vez.- Hizo una mueca al advertir que eso había sonado a amenaza.- Quiero decir… puedes mentirme de nuevo o decirme la verdad, en cualquier caso...- Suspiró, eso estaba siendo más difícil de lo que se pensaba. Y de hecho podía sentir las lágrimas acumulándose de nuevo, cosa que la molestó aún más.- Necesito saberlo.- La voz se le quebró y tuvo que carraspear.- ¿Qué ocurre Fate? ¿Por qué me evitas?

Fate cogió aire, a sabiendas de que ahora le tocaba darle una explicación. Pero las palabras se atragantaron en su garganta. Quería decirle tantas cosas y sin embargo no podía decirle nada. No podía decirle ninguna de las palabras que pugnaban por salir de sus labios así que simplemente clavó los ojos en sus zapatos. Toda la tarde pensando en qué le diría y ahora nada podía salir de sus labios. Respiró un par de veces, cada vez más rápido, parecía que estuviese a punto de hiperventilar.

Nanoha por su parte la miró con cierta curiosidad. ¿Por qué parecía tan nerviosa, tan avergonzada? Las palabras de Hayate resonaron en su cabeza pero ella sabía que no podía ser por lo mismo. Hacía unos años ella misma había huido de Fate al darse cuenta de que sus sentimientos iban más allá de la simple amistad. Pero sabía que ese no podía ser el caso así que negó con la cabeza y se acercó hasta la rubia.

- Si no me lo dices no te podré ayudar, Fate-chan.

A la rubia casi se le paró el corazón en ese mismo instante. Volver a escuchar aquel sufijo cariñoso que acompañaba a su nombre de los labios de Nanoha la había estremecido por completo. Levantó la cabeza y volvió a estremecerse al ver las lágrimas que Nanoha no había podido aguantar durante más tiempo. Alzó la mano y se las limpió con cuidado, maravillándose de cómo su amiga cerraba los ojos ante aquel roce.

- Acabo de recordar una de las primeras cosas que aprendí de ti.- Dijo en un susurró y los ojos azules se abrieron para mirarla de nuevo.- Cuando ves a un amigo llorando, también te pones triste.- Miró su mano, húmeda por las lágrimas que ella había provocado.- Lo siento, Nanoha. Lo siento.

- ¿Me contarás qué ha pasado? –Fate dudó unos instantes pero asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Dejarás de alejarme de ti? –Esta vez asintió con vehemencia.- Ven.

La guió hasta el sofá de la mano y ambas se sentaron una al lado de la otra. Sus rodillas rozándose. Sus manos entrelazadas. Sus ojos fijos los unos en los otros. Durante unos minutos únicamente se dedicaron a disfrutar de aquella cercanía que habían echado tanto de menos en los pasados días.

Fate finalmente cogió aire dispuesta a hablar. Había llegado a la conclusión de que sería mejor simplemente confesar que había tenido una pesadilla con su madre. Omitiendo adrede el verdadero significado de aquel sueño. Un sueño en el que su madre únicamente representaba una parte de sí misma, una parte de la que tenía miedo porque no podía controlar. Unos sentimientos que no podía controlar.

Tras lo que le parecieron horas, la rubia terminó su relato y se dejó envolver por los cálidos brazos de su amiga. Nanoha le dedicaba palabras de aliento y Fate se estremeció al notarla tan cerca. Alzó la cabeza y parpadeó mirando el techo. Sus propias lágrimas humedeciendo sus ojos.

- No vuelvas a guardártelo para ti sola, ¿vale? -La voz sonó cargada de emoción y Fate únicamente pudo asentir.- Tienes mi apoyo, Fate-chan, estoy aquí para lo que necesites así que no vuelvas a alejarme de ti.

Los ojos borgoñas se cerraron mientras tragaba saliva sonoramente. No quería su apoyo. No quería su compasión. No quería sus palabras de ánimo. Quería su amor. Una lágrima escapó y humedeció su mejilla. Sería duro, pero tendría que frenar sus sentimientos para no perder al menos su amistad.

Porque si no podía tenerla como amante, al menos la tendría como amiga.

* * *

**Notitas varias:**

¡Más angst! Pero esto se acaba aquí xD Fate tenía que pasarlo un poco mal al descubrir lo que siente, ¿no? Y espero que os haya gustado como se ha resuelto todo u_u me ha costado mucho sacarlo… Además, el título era muy sugerente… Húmedo… je, al principio lo tenía planeado con "contenido para adultos" pero rápidamente lo pasé aquí porque me pareció más adecuado para este capítulo. A fin de cuentas las lágrimas son húmedas y como quería meter esa frase del final de la primera temporada, quedaba que ni pintado XP

El final está dedicado a todas esas personas que se trauman con cierta escena de Kanazuki no Miko en la que Chikane mira el techo mientras llora en silencio abrazada a Himeko XD


	13. Chocolate

Los ojos recorrieron lo que había encima de la mesa, repasándolo por enésima vez para estar segura de que no faltara nada. Una vez comprobó que estuviese todo, se giró hacia la otra persona que la miraba con una expresión de impaciencia propia de una niña la noche antes de Navidad.

- Bien, está todo.- Asintió satisfecha.- Comprobar que no falte nada y tenerlo todo a mano es muy importante si quieres evitarte posibles problemas.

Fate alzó una ceja. El tono autoritario y la posición que había tomado Nanoha, con las manos en la cintura y la barbilla ligeramente alzada, le recordaron a la que la había visto tomar en más de una ocasión, cuando impartía una clase especialmente importante a sus alumnos. La rubia no pudo evitar preguntarse si aquello sería eso, una lección más de la instructora Takamachi.

Pero, si así era, estaba segura de que preferiría mil veces este tipo de clases. Porque no le cabía duda de que la de hoy sería una lección muy, muy dulce.

**#13 CHOCOLATE**

Todo venía a lo que sucedió unos días atrás. Un día que ninguna de las dos olvidaría. O más bien que Hayate se encargaría de que ninguna de las dos olvidase.

Ese día había empezado como uno cualquiera. Nanoha se había despertado primero, se había duchado, había preparado el desayuno y, tras asegurarse de tener lista una jarra de humeante café, había ido a despertar a su rubia compañera de apartamento.

La mañana tampoco fue muy diferente. Después de que Fate se arreglara habían ido al cuartel a hacer el tan odiado trabajo de oficina que siempre se les acumulaba porque ninguna de las dos lo soportaba. Habían tenido un par de reuniones, solucionado varios problemas, dado órdenes a diestro y siniestro… En definitiva, lo que estaban acostumbradas a hacer día sí día también.

Entonces había llegado la hora de la comida. Nanoha había bajado a la cafetería después de terminar unos informes sobre el avance de sus reclutas, fue a por su bandeja de comida y tras un rápido vistazo se encontró con Fate, quien removía su ensalada con expresión completamente aburrida. Falta decir que para aquel entonces Nanoha estaba tan o más harta de todo que la rubia y que se sentó delante suyo soltando un suspiro cansado.

- ¿Qué? –Preguntó mientras cogía los cubiertos.- ¿Día largo?

- Semana larga.- Aclaró la _enforcer _mientras seguía removiendo la lechuga.- Y mortalmente aburrida.

- Te entiendo, yo estoy hasta la coronilla de tanto papeleo.

- Tú aún tienes suerte.- Fate pinchó un pequeño tomate y señaló con él a Nanoha.- Tienes el entrenamiento de tus alumnos y eso es entretenido. Yo llevo una semana sin una sola misión. ¡Una semana!

Nanoha hizo una mueca al comprender lo aburrida que debería estar la chica, quien pagó su frustración metiéndose el tomate en la boca y mordiéndolo casi con saña. Podía entenderlo porque tanto ella como Fate eran personas de acción. Lo eran hasta el punto de que muchas veces actuaban antes de pensar. Y sin duda eso les había acarreado más de un problema, pero la adrenalina del combate era algo a lo que ambas se habían vuelto casi adictas. Signum era igual, incluso Vita, pero Hayate por el contrario era más apacible y no le importaba ir de reunión en reunión o ponerse tras un escritorio. Algo que Fate y Nanoha podían aguantar de vez en cuando, pero no durante demasiado tiempo y desde luego no sin algo de acción de por medio.

- Supongo que estás aburrida de tanta calma…

- Pues sí.- Se encogió ligeramente de hombros.- Me gusta no tener misiones porque significa que hay paz. Pero me aburro enormemente.- Dio un sorbo a su vaso.- Además esta tarde no tengo nada importante que hacer, así que me tocará adelantar informes.

Nanoha sonrió maliciosamente mientras masticaba su comida y una idea iba tomando forma en su cabeza. Fate alzó las cejas al verle la expresión y esperó pacientemente a que la castaña tragara.

- Vente al entrenamiento de esta tarde.- Dijo al fin.- Les diré que tomen nota y así tenemos excusa y podemos entrenar nosotras dos, como en los viejos tiempos, ¿qué te parece?

La sonrisa de Fate prácticamente no cabía en su cara ante la idea. Le encantaba entrenar con Nanoha pero desde que habían entrado en la nueva Unidad Seis no habían tenido opción de hacerlo, así que pensar en volver a luchar contra ella le emocionaba enormemente. Además la semana tan tranquila que llevaba le había permitido acumular energía de sobras y, por la sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos azules, seguro que Nanoha también tenía una buena reserva y tampoco le vendría mal deshacerse de ella mediante una buena pelea.

Y vaya si se habían deshecho de esas energías acumuladas.

A media tarde estaban en el campo de entrenamiento, la una frente a la otra con sus _barrier jackets_ y los dispositivos a punto. Los alumnos de Nanoha observaban desde una distancia prudencial mientras un par de ojos azules y otro par rojo borgoña intercambiaban una mirada divertida pero a la vez retadora. Y entonces empezaron a pelear. Golpes, velocidad, bolas de energía, cortes, barreras… En ocasiones no se veía más que una estela rosada persiguiendo a una dorada, o al revés, la dorada siendo perseguida por aquella rosada antes de que un montón de bolas de energía se unieran a la persecución. Y explosiones. Desde luego había explosiones. Los ataques rara vez alcanzaban su objetivo, las barreras evitaban que los proyectiles impactaran sobre el oponente y lo que hacían era desviarlos hasta que explotaban contra alguna otra cosa. Como por ejemplo el campo de entrenamiento.

Los reclutas empezaron a temer por sus vidas a medida que veían que la lucha se iba caldeando, los ataque se volvían más feroces, las explosiones más violentas y el peligro más evidente.

Hasta que, finalmente, las dos chicas se pararon. Al verlas la una frente a la otra, tal y como habían estado antes de empezar pero algo más jadeantes, los alumnos soltaron el aliento que habían estado conteniendo. Luego ahogaron una exclamación al ver que preparaban sus armas… para lanzar ambas su ataque más poderoso.

Unas horas más tarde tanto Fate como Nanoha estaban frente a una Hayate muy alterada que les soltaba un discurso a voz en grito sobre lo temerarias que eran, sobre que no podían ponerse a soltar tal cantidad de energía en el cuartel y sobre algo de una pista de entrenamiento destrozada y unos cuantos alumnos en la enfermería.

- Sólo era un entrenamiento.- Murmuró Fate.- No pretendíamos hacer daño a nadie.

- Lo único que nos hemos emocionado un pelín.- La instructora sacó la lengua.- ¿Ups?

- ¡Ni ups, ni entrenamientos, ni excusas! –El rostro de Hayate estaba ligeramente morado.- ¡¡Habéis destrozado medio cuartel!!

- Exagerada.- Nanoha hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.- Sólo ha sido un agujerito de nada.

- ¡¡Un cráter de 10 metros y unas instalaciones inutilizadas te parecen "un agujerito de nada"!?

La bronca duró lo que a ambas chicas les pareció unas quinientas horas más y, cuando la teniente coronel de la Sección Seis terminó de soltar su bilis, Fate y Nanoha se encontraron castigadas con un arresto domiciliario de una semana. Algo que a ninguna de las dos le parecía realmente un castigo, más bien una bendición pues se lo estaban tomando como unas vacaciones. El problema era que se les estaban acabando las cosas que hacer.

Era el quinto día y ya habían hecho el vago, habían visto más películas que en todo el último mes e incluso habían limpiado y reorganizado el apartamento. No sabían qué hacer ya, así que Fate había convencido a Nanoha para que finalmente le enseñara a cocinar el famoso pastel de chocolate del Midori ya.

- Bien, está todo.- Asintió satisfecha.- Comprobar que no falte nada y tenerlo todo a mano es muy importante si quieres evitarte posibles problemas.

Nanoha cogió un delantal rojo con las palabras "Shoot first, make friends later" que Hayate le había regalado hacía algunos años para Navidad y, tras colocárselo por el cuello, se dio la vuelta haciéndole una petición silenciosa a Fate para que se lo abrochase a la espalda. La rubia no tardó ni dos segundos en colocarse detrás de ella para coger las cintas con sus manos y hacer un nudo alrededor de la cintura de la chica.

- Vamos, Nanoha.- Dijo con un claro tono de burla.- Cualquiera diría que la masa saldrá caminando si te alejas un segundo para buscar un ingrediente que te falte.

- Oh, no.- Rió.- Pero puedes olvidarte de echar algo si no lo tienes preparado. Y lo digo por experiencia.- Se giró para sonreír a Fate.- Estoy segura de que no te gustaría un pastel sin azúcar, ¿a que no?

Fate palideció ante la posibilidad y su expresión provocó una carcajada de la castaña. Un pastel sin azúcar sería una aberración culinaria. Una deshonra para todos los pasteleros y maestros reposteros. Y, sobre todo, una calamidad para ella, quien no podía evitar disfrutar de las cosas dulces.

- El azúcar está ahí, ¿verdad? –Preguntó nerviosa.- ¿Lo has comprobado?

- Lo hago dos veces desde aquel nefasto pastel de fresa.

Nanoha rió al ver cómo Fate se acercaba con una expresión de completo pánico para comprobar por sí misma que el azúcar estuviera en su lugar y soltar un suspiro de puro alivio al ver que así era. Negó con la cabeza ante la exageración de su amiga y cogió el otro delantal que estaba junto a los ingredientes para colocárselo a la rubia por el cuello. Esta vez fue ella quien se colocó a su espalda para abrochárselo con un bonito lazo y sacar el largo pelo rubio que había quedado atrapado bajo la cinta.

- Entonces.- Fate miró de reojo a Nanoha, quien se asomó por encima de su hombro.- ¿Empezamos?

La castaña asintió y se apartó dándole una palmadita en el hombro. Fate se quedó observando cómo se remangaba y recorría los ingredientes con la vista, repasando la receta mentalmente. La rubia la vio morderse el labio ligeramente mientras decidía por dónde empezar. Cogió las tabletas de chocolate para repostería y sonrió.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que nos sobrará algo de chocolate.- Alzó los ojos para ver a Fate.- ¿Qué te parece si otro día nos hacemos con unas fresas y las embadurnamos con él?

- Me parece que eres un genio.

Los ojos borgoñas se iluminaron ante la propuesta y Nanoha soltó una pequeña risilla mientras desenvolvía el chocolate y lo rompía, procurando hacerlo en trocitos pequeños.

- Bien, pero de momento hagamos el pastel.- Fate se unió a ella a trocear el dulce y Nanoha aprovechó para poner una pequeña olla con agua en el fuego.- Lo primero es fundir el chocolate, ¿vale?

- Eso lo sé hacer.

Intercambiaron una sonrisa. Años atrás, cuando aún iban al instituto, Nanoha le había regalado chocolate por San Valentín y Fate había aprendido a hacer para poder devolvérselo el White Day. Desde entonces siempre intercambiaban un dulce para esas fechas y hasta ahora la rubia no se había parado a pensar que quizá eso era un poco raro, teniendo en cuenta que únicamente eran amigas… Aunque estaba claro que ambas ponían sus sentimientos en el chocolate que preparaban cada año la una para la otra y ella, Fate lo sabía ahora, siempre había puesto todo su amor por Nanoha en el dulce.

- ¿Fate-chan? –Los ojos rubíes se abrieron con sorpresa y la miraron.- ¿No querías hacer el pastel? ¿En qué pensabas?

La cabeza rubia se movió de lado a lado mientras Fate se obligaba a dejar de pensar en esas cosas. Acabó de romper el último trocito de chocolate y cogió el recipiente para ponerlo dentro del agua que empezaba a estar lo suficientemente caliente.

- Yo me encargo de esto.- Se hizo con una espátula y repartió el chocolate por toda la zona.- ¿Qué más hay que hacer?

- Bien, yo me pongo con las yemas entonces.- Dicho y hecho, cogió los huevos y con una habilidad propia de alguien que había crecido en una pastelería cocinando los más variados postres, separó la yema de la clara.- Vale, ahora las batimos… y añadimos el azúcar.

- Perfecto.- Fate asintió contenta de ver que el azúcar no había sido olvidado.- El chocolate empieza a deshacerse.

- Vale, voy a poner a calentar el horno.

Ambas se repartieron la faena y, como siempre, en una perfecta sincronía se complementaron la una a la otra. Ya fuera en el campo de batalla luchando espalda contra espalda, o en la cocina simplemente preparando un postre, el vínculo que las unía les permitía complementarse de esa forma tan exacta y perfecta. Mezclaron todos los ingredientes mientras Nanoha iba explicándole a la _enforcer_ todos los pasos uno por uno, indicándole cómo debía hacerlo o qué tenía que vigilar. Fate se hizo con la varilla y empezó a batir fuertemente la masa para evitar que se formasen grumos mientras la castaña incorporaba las claras a punto de nieve.

- ¿Ya está?

- Sí, ten.- Le acercó el molde.- Viértelo aquí. Lo metemos en el horno y ya estará.

La rubia pasó la masa al molde con cuidado y Nanoha se encargó de llevarlo hasta el horno para que se cociera. Cuando puso bien el temporizador y comprobó que la temperatura fuese la correcta, se giró y alzó las cejas al ver a Fate lamiendo los restos de chocolate de la espátula.

- Está bueno.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces? –Puso las manos en jarra y picó en el suelo con el pie.- Eso no se hace, Fate-chan.

- Tenía que probarlo.- Se encogió de hombros.- Ten, mira, está bueno.

Le tendió la espátula y Nanoha negó con la cabeza ante el gesto, pero la sonrisa en sus labios dejaba en claro que, pese a que opinaba que Fate no tenía remedio, le encantaba el comportamiento de la rubia. Se acercó a ella y al ver la espátula siendo sujetada a medio camino entre las dos, alzó los ojos para mirar a Fate. A veces, simplemente, no podía evitar jugar con ella aunque se expusiera a ser descubierta. Agarró la mano de la chica entre las suyas y la obligó a mantener el utensilio en alto mientras se acercaba y pasaba la lengua por toda la chocolateada superficie. Notó cómo la mano de Fate temblaba bajo su agarre y al mirarla se encontró con los ojos borgoñas abiertos de par en par y observándola detenidamente con un brillo que hizo que se estremeciera. Se separó mientras se relamía los labios y advertía el profundo sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica.

- Pues sí que ha quedado bueno.- Admitió.

Fate se obligó a cerrar la boca y apartar la mirada.

- C… ¿Cuánto tardará?

- Mmmm entre dos y tres cuartos de hora.- Se quitó un resto de chocolate del dedo.- ¿Qué hacemos de mientras?

Se miraron y a la vez se encogieron de hombros antes de romper en una carcajada. Por el momento se les había terminado el entretenimiento, pero al menos habían pasado un rato bien dulce.

**

* * *

**

**Notitas varias:**

La verdad es que cuando al colgar el anterior, vi que el próximo era este, me propuse tenerlo para San Valentín xD así que voilá, aquí lo tenéis. Aunque a mi, la verdad, desde siempre me parece básicamente una buena excusa para comer chocolate... aunque eso no quita que sea agradable que te los regalen jeje XP

Por cierto, si alguien no lo sabe… el **White Day** se celebra en Japón el 14 de marzo y los que han recibido chocolate en San Valentín devuelven el regalo en forma de chocolate blanco (u otras cosas si a la persona en cuestión no le gusta el chocolate blanco… xD) Y nada, soy consciente de que este capítulo en concreto no tiene mucho sentido xD simplemente es como "un día random más" o algo así ¿y qué pasa con la relación de estas dos? Pues nah, ambas están haciendo ver que no paaaaaasa nada y por eso en este cap pasa eso, nada XP pero ya veremos como les va la cosa… porque, señores y señoras, ¡¡nos acercamos al meridiano de los vicios!! =D


	14. Obsesión

Era uno de esos momentos es los que te mantienes justo sobre la línea que separa el sueño de la realidad, quedándote en un precario equilibrio donde cualquier pequeña cosa te puede hacer volver a dormir o despertarte completamente.

Seguía soñando. Notaba su cuerpo tumbado pero en cambio se veía a sí misma caminando, como una mera espectadora. Estaba en la cama, pero en su sueño andaba sobre un tejado. Suspiró mientras por un momento dejaba de notar la almohada bajo su cabeza. Ahora saltaba de un tejado a otro antes de saltar a la rama de un árbol para quedar justo frente a una ventana. Volvió a ser medio consciente de su cuerpo y de los brazos que lo rodeaban. La ventana estaba abierta y las cortinas se agitaban por el viento. Sintió el cosquilleo de unos dedos en su cintura. La cortina se apartó y le dejó ver a Nanoha encima de una cama, desnuda, con sus pechos expuestos ante ella. Fate se agitó y notó como se quedaba sin aire. Saltó al alféizar de la ventana. Los dedos se colaron bajo su camiseta. Se ahogaba. La imagen de Nanoha arqueó su espalda y… gimió.

**#14 OBSESIÓN**

Fate abrió los ojos de golpe sabiendo que aquel gemido no lo había escuchado en su sueño. Entonces advirtió que su rostro estaba presionando contra algo y que prácticamente no podía respirar. Le llevó dos largos segundos darse cuenta de que tenía la cara enterrada entre el pecho de Nanoha. Parpadeó confundida mientras intentaba apartarse ligeramente, pero no llegó a moverse demasiado antes de que su cuerpo se paralizara.

De repente fue muy consciente del cuerpo de Nanoha. De _todo _el cuerpo de Nanoha. Sus brazos la rodeaban manteniéndola muy, muy cerca, tanto que el pecho seguía rozándole la mejilla a cada respiración de la castaña. Una mano se había deslizado bajo su camiseta y le acariciaba la espalda con suavidad. Fate sintió un escalofrío cuando unas uñas la arañaron ligeramente.

Tragó saliva y se obligó a serenarse. Levantó los ojos y se encontró el rostro durmiente de su compañera de cama. Bien, Nanoha seguía durmiendo. Entonces, ¿qué estaba pasando? Analizó la situación. Al parecer ella había usado a Nanoha de almohada como cada noche, pero la instructora estaba soñando con algo bastante… subido de tono y sus manos habían cobrado vida propia para recorrer el cuerpo de la rubia. Tragó saliva de nuevo. No pasaba nada, tener esa clase de sueños era completamente normal.

Un gemido. Fate abrió mucho los ojos al escucharlo mientras Nanoha ahora emitía un grave ronroneo. Luego gimió de nuevo. La rubia se tragó su propio gemido de desesperación, eso no podía estar pasándole a ella. Nanoha se removió inquieta en sus sueños y estrechó más cerca a la _enforcer_, quien otra vez se vio con el rostro contra el blando pecho de la chica. Cerró los ojos. _"Por todos los… ¡Eso es un...! ¿¡Un pezón!?"_ Desde luego sobraba decir que Nanoha parecía más que excitada con aquello que estuviera soñando.

Pero lo peor de todo es que ella misma se estaba excitando con toda la situación. Es decir, los brazos rodeándola, la mano acariciando su espalda, los pechos rozándola, los placenteros sonidos que escuchaba… "_¡Por el amor de Dios, no soy de piedra!"_

Soltó una exclamación, que más bien era una mezcla de jadeo y gemido, cuando una pierna se coló entre las suyas. Rápida e implacablemente el muslo se movió hasta el centro mismo de todo el calor que Fate empezaba a sentir. Se removió inquieta, mordiéndose los labios mientras intentaba recordarse que la castaña sólo estaba soñando y a la vez intentando no pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría que Nanoha se despertase del todo y la tomara allí y ahora. La pierna presionó un poco más y ahora fue ella la que gimió largamente mientras agarraba el pijama de Nanoha entre sus manos.

¿Qué haces cuando tu mejor amiga, con quien compartes cama, de quien estás perdidamente enamorada y a la que deseas más que a nadie, te toca de ese modo mientras sueña con a saber qué cosas? Tendría que haber un manual para eso, y probablemente lo había en algún lado de la Biblioteca Infinita, pero a Fate sólo se le ocurrió una solución. Huir. Concretamente huir a la ducha.

- A una muy, muy, muy fría ducha.- Gruñó mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto de baño.- Helada. Eso es, necesito una ducha _helada_.

Se quitó el pijama mientras refunfuñaba en voz baja. No sabía si todavía estaba medio dormida o sólo aturdida por lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero seguramente sería lo segundo ya que se notaba muy despierta. De hecho todo su cuerpo estaba completamente despierto. Enfuruñada por toda la situación tiró su ropa interior en el cesto de la ropa sucia y se colocó delante del espejo.

En ocasiones como esta se preguntaba si no hubiera sido más fácil seguir en la ignorancia respecto a sus sentimientos. Saber que estaba enamorada de Nanoha sólo había creado problemas en una vida que ya de por sí estaba plagada de ellos. La discusión que tuvieron meses atrás cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía sólo fue el preludio, el principio de algo que sabía cada vez iría a peor y, aunque no se habían vuelto a pelear, Fate sabía que nada había vuelto a ser como antes. Como antes de que fuera consciente de su amor, de la atracción, del deseo.

Soltó un gemido ahogado mientras cerraba los ojos y rogaba por no tener esa clase de sentimientos al respecto. Pero no podía hacer nada, Nanoha la tenía y la volvía completa, absoluta y totalmente loca.

- Asumir que estás enamorada de ella ya fue duro para ti.- Le dijo a su reflejo.- Pero supongo que ver cómo todas tus hormonas se revolucionan cada vez que está cerca ya es demasiado ¿no, Fate? –Negó con la cabeza.- Y desde luego esa boba no lo pone nada fácil. Oh, no. Para nada.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo y soltó un suspiro antes de dirigirse a la ducha. Ya estaba más calmada pero una ducha no le vendría del todo mal, así que decidió poner el agua tibia en lugar de completamente fría como tenía pensado. Dejó que el líquido cayera sobre su cuerpo mientras pensaba que Nanoha era una persona demasiado física. Los abrazos, los roces, los toques, el contacto corporal era parte de su comunicación. Cuando volvía de una misión difícil siempre había un abrazo antes de cualquier palabra. Cuando se despedían siempre había un suave beso en la mejilla y una cálida sonrisa. Cuando quería enseñarle algo siempre colocaba una mano en su hombro. Cuando quería decirle cualquier cosa siempre le rozaba el brazo para que le prestara atención. Incluso cuando se molestaba siempre había un golpecito en su brazo.

No. No se lo estaba poniendo demasiado fácil.

Cogió el champú y empezó a lavarse el pelo. Sólo eran pequeños detalles sin importancia aparente pero que volvían loca a Fate y amenazaban con causarle un paro cardíaco cualquier día. Pequeños detalles como su manía de quitarse la chaqueta y la falda del uniforme nada más llegar a casa. ¿Cómo sólo una simple camisa podía quedar tan bien sobre alguien? O cuando, aún medio dormida, se sentaba a desayunar y Nanoha la abrazaba por la espalda para darle los buenos días, ¿es que no se daba cuenta de cómo sus pechos se presionaban contra su espalda?

Luego estaban otras miles de situaciones en las que pensaba que se volvería loca de lo que le hacía sentir. Como lo que había ocurrido ayer mismo. Trabajaron juntas en un tema burocrático y, como no habían terminado a tiempo antes de volver a casa, acabaron sentadas en la cama, en pijama y con miles de archivos esparcidos sobre el colchón. Nanoha se había estirado por encima de ella para buscar un papel al otro lado y Fate recordó ahora cómo había soltado entonces el aire que había estado reteniendo ante la repentina cercanía de la castaña. No acababa de acostumbrarse a la sensación de aquellos nuevos sentimientos que, aunque empezaba a pensar que siempre habían estado ahí, ahora le hacían ver de otra manera a su mejor amiga. Cerró los ojos mientras se mordía el labio. La recordaba a su lado, rozándola mientras rebuscaba entre los papeles. Hasta hacia unos meses nunca había sido tan consciente del calor que desprendía su cuerpo, o del aroma de su pelo, nunca había notado escalofríos sólo por rozarla ni se le entrecortaba la respiración si la abrazaba. Pero ahora así era.

Se preguntó qué estaría soñando Nanoha. Ella misma había tenido alguna que otra comprometedora fantasía en el que su imaginación se mezclaba con su deseo para desarrollar un sueño más que húmedo. Pero no podía evitarlo, lo que cuando estaba despierta era frenado por su razón, al soñar era liberado por su subconsciente. Quería a Nanoha, la amaba y desde luego también la deseaba. Cada vez más se encontraba preguntándose cómo sería besarla o acariciar la piel de todo su cuerpo, cómo sería deslizar sus labios por su cuello y llegar hasta sus pechos antes de seguir bajando por su abdomen y seguir bajando todavía más…

Abrió mucho los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que su mano había empezado a hacer sobre su propio cuerpo el recorrido que se imaginaba sobre Nanoha. Sus dedos se detuvieron un segundo sobre los mojados rizos dorados y titubearon un instante antes de seguir descendiendo. Cogió aire en un jadeo y alzó la cabeza hacia el chorro de agua de la ducha. ¿Cómo podía estar tan excitada? En el fondo, detrás de la neblina que esa excitación había levantado en su mente, sabía que no estaba bien hacer aquel tipo de cosas pensando en su mejor amiga. Pero en primera instancia había sido culpa de Nanoha por tocarla de aquella forma, aunque fuera mientras soñaba.

Se obligó a tragarse un gemido. Sí, todo era culpa de la castaña. La obsesión que sentía por Nanoha era sólo culpa de ella misma por irla provocando. Su cuerpo se estremeció y alargó un brazo buscando apoyarlo en la pared de la ducha, con tan mala suerte que su mano acabó contra el grifo.

Nanoha se despertó por el fuerte ruido. Se incorporó antes de entender qué había sido aquel sonoro golpe que la había arrancado de su sueño… fuera cual fuera éste. Miró a ambos lados y finalmente advirtió dos cosas: que Fate no estaba en la cama y que se escuchaba una especie de lamento a lo lejos.

Echó un rápido vistazo al reloj y se levantó preguntándose qué diablos hacía Fate en el baño y, lo más extraño de todo, qué hacía despierta a esas horas.

- ¿Fate-chan? –Dijo de camino a la puerta mientras tiraba del elástico de su ropa interior para recolocarla en su sitio.- ¿Estás bien?

La única respuesta que le llegó fue una especie de quejido acompañado por lo que parecía una maldición intercalada con varios "Ays". La preocupación le hizo prácticamente correr hacia la puerta y abrirla de golpe sólo para detenerse bajo el umbral completamente sorprendida.

- Ugh… eso ha dolido.- Protestó Fate mientras se sobaba el brazo.- Oh, ¿te he despertado? Tranquila, estoy bien.

La castaña se exigió a activar de nuevo su cerebro, cerrar la boca y dejar de mirar fijamente el cuerpo desnudo que tenía delante. La piel mojada goteando sobre el suelo, la larga melena rubia pegada a su espalda y cubriendo parte de aquel bien formado pecho… Siguió con la mirada el recorrido de una gota sobre aquel suave cuerpo y se tuvo que obligar a dejar de pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría abalanzarse sobre el susodicho cuerpo y comprobar que, realmente, estuviera todo _bien._

- Hum… ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Un inconfundible tono rosado cubrió las mejillas de Fate mientras alcanzaba la toalla y la enrollaba en su cuerpo. Para alivio de las hormonas de Nanoha.

- Estaba… Er, esto... Me estaba duchando.- Una ceja castaña se alzó ante eso, para empezar porque que se estaba duchando era obvio y luego porque el sonrojo de Fate se había hecho más notorio si cabía.- Y le he dado sin querer al agua fría y… bueno, de la sorpresa me he golpeado contra la pared. No quería despertarte, lo siento.

- ¿Estás bien?

La cabeza rubia asintió pero aún así Nanoha la retuvo cuando fue a pasar por su lado para comprobar que el golpe en el brazo no hubiera sido nada. "_Mala idea" _pensó cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca como para darse cuenta de que se había acercado demasiado a Fate estando ésta desnuda. Y eso no podía ser bueno para su salud respiratoria porque el olor del jabón sobre el cuerpo de Fate la embriagaba y sabía que empezaría a hiperventilar en cualquier momento. Y ya puestos tampoco lo era para su salud cardíaca porque el corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho para ir a comprobar por él mismo si la piel de Fate era tan suave como parecía.

- Estoy bien, sólo ha sido un golpe de nada.- Sonrió.

Nanoha estaba demasiado ocupada en controlar su respiración mientras hacía ver que comprobaba el golpe como para advertir la propia incomodidad de Fate. Tras ver que todo estaba correcto y advirtiendo que la excusa de mirar que estuviera bien no le serviría si seguía mucho más rozándole el brazo de aquel modo, le dio un golpecito en el hombro y se apartó de ella.

- Eres muy torpe a veces, Fate-chan.- Rió.- En qué estarías pensando…

Rió de nuevo y Fate se unió a su risa, ambas demasiado tensas como para advertir el nerviosismo de la otra. Nanoha vio a la rubia seguir su camino hacia el cuarto para dirigirse al armario y tuvo que respirar hondo y soltar un largo suspiro para calmarse y poder apartar la vista de aquel cuerpo semidesnudo. Empezaba a pensar que no podría soportar mucho más cosas como esas, cosas como esa manía de nunca llevarse la ropa limpia al baño y tener que aparecer después de la ducha sólo con la toalla, ¿acaso se podían tener unas piernas y unos muslos más provocativos? Y así había miles de otros pequeños detalles, como cuando iba a verla a su oficina y se colocaba a su espalda para ver en qué trabajaba, ¿nunca se había dado cuenta de que su respiración tan cerca de su oído le impedía pensar con claridad?

Cada vez más acababa en situaciones en las que se encontraba perdiéndose en el deseo que sentía hacia Fate. Situaciones como la de ahora mismo empezaban a ser demasiado frecuentes. Por ejemplo, aquel lluvioso día de la semana pasada, cuando la había visto regresar a casa después de un agotador día, calada hasta los huesos y con el uniforme empapado pegado a su piel. Mientras decía algo sobre aquel caprichoso clima y que se iba a dar una ducha, se había quitado los zapatos y seguidamente la falda antes de deshacerse de la chaqueta para dejar ver una camisa blanca prácticamente transparente debido a la lluvia. A Nanoha se le había caído el bolígrafo con el que corregía informes al verla y Fate simplemente había dejado la ropa empapada en el recibidor y se había acercado hasta ella dando saltitos para no mojar tanto el suelo, le había dado un beso en la frente y se había alejado rumbo a la susodicha ducha. Sobra decir que para ese entonces la instructora también necesitaba una ducha después de la reveladora vista que le había permitido esa mojada camisa.

- Siento haberte despertado.- Se escuchó la voz de la rubia mientras miraba dentro del armario.- Parecías dormir muy profundamente… -Dudó unos segundos pero finalmente no pudo evitar preguntarlo.- ¿Con qué soñabas?

- No lo sé.- Admitió yendo hacia la cama para sentarse en el borde. Intentó hacer memoria. Salía Fate, de eso no había duda, pero el resto no lo recordaba.- La verdad es que no me acuerdo, ¿por qué?

- No, por nada.- Hubo una pausa.- Curiosidad supongo, ya te digo que parecías muy inmersa en el sueño. ¿Qué hora es?

- Aún queda algo para que suene el despertador. ¿Qué hacías despierta tan pronto, has de ir a algún lado?

- No, simplemente me desperté.- Cerró las puertas del armario y se acercó ya vestida hacia la castaña mientras se secaba el pelo con la toalla.- ¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama? Ya que estoy despierta podría hacer yo el desayuno.

Nanoha se lo pensó unos segundos. Se mordió los labios justo a tiempo para evitar decir que lo único que le apetecía desayunar era una Fate desnuda y jadeante. Su obsesión por la rubia empezaba a ser preocupante así que, antes de empezar a decir cosas fuera de lugar, se dejó caer sobre el colchón con una sonrisa.

- Vale, pero tendrá que ser algo más que cereales.

- Como usted guste.- Hizo una reverencia que provocó la risa de Nanoha.- Un desayuno completo marchando, se lo subiré en unos minutos.

- Ooooh.- Rió.- Desayuno en la cama.

Los ojos borgoñas brillaron de una forma especial; al verla ahí tumbada con aquella sonrisa la frase "desayuno en la cama" adquiría otra perspectiva en sus pensamientos. Una que sólo requería el cuerpo de Nanoha para satisfacer su apetito. Pero lo mejor sería ir a preparar un verdadero desayuno y dejar su pequeña y enfermiza obsesión por la instructora a un lado.

- No tardaré.

- Te espero aquí.

Una vez a solas, ambas soltaron un largo suspiro.

**

* * *

**

**Notitas varias:**

A esto, en mi pueblo, se le llama tensión sexual no resuelta. Pues sí, UST señores y señoras. ¡Cantidades industriales de UST! Nuestras protagonistas empiezan a perder poco a poco la cordura cuando están la una junto a la otra. Tanta sonrisita, tantos roces, tanta situación comprometedora, tanta química… si es que esto es una reacción de lo más exotérmica y en cualquier momento explotará muahahaha.

Me parecía que ya iba siendo hora de poner algo con un poco más de tono ¿no? Nanoha empieza a no poder controlar sus sueños y Fate empieza a no poder controlar sus manos… espero que a nadie le haya molestado esa pequeña escena de ducha en solitario ("pequeña escena de ducha en solitario" ya, ahora se le llama así xD) pensaba dejarlo a medias pero eso ya lo hice en Sister-in-Law y oye, Fate es humana y tiene las hormonas bailando la conga por culpa de Nanoha, dejémosle un poco xD

En cuanto a LEDA... avanza poco pero ahí va, total, con tanto politiqueo sé que ya no os interesa XD Y en cambio los vicios ahora se empiezan a poner interesantes, ¡uno más y estaremos en el meridiano del fic *-*! creo que yo también me voy a poner a bailar la conga. ¡Vamos, dejadme un review y uníos a la conga! =D


	15. Vergüenza

Nanoha nunca se sintió avergonzada de las muestras de cariño. Normalmente no le preocupaba demostrar su afecto a las personas que quería, ya fuera dando un abrazo, un ligero beso en la mejilla o simplemente una sincera sonrisa. Pero poco a poco advirtió que con Fate era distinto.

Aún recordaba el comentario de Arisa hacía unos cuantos años. Su amiga había hecho una mueca al verla a ella, como siempre, cogida del brazo de Fate mientras caminaban hacia el instituto. Con voz divertida y ligeramente burlona había dicho: "Siempre estás enganchada a Fate, ¿no te cansas?"

Por supuesto Nanoha había dicho que no. Sin embargo con algo de duda le había preguntado a su rubia amiga si a ella le importaba. Con una dulce sonrisa Fate negó con la cabeza y grabó su cálida voz en el corazón de Nanoha: "Me gusta que lo hagas, sé que así demuestras el afecto que sientes hacia mí."

Aquella fue la primera vez que se sonrojó ante la sonrisa de Fate. Y con el paso del tiempo conoció el verdadero significado de la palabra vergüenza.

**# 15 VERGÜENZA**

Nanoha se mojó la cara con agua bien fría y alzó la mirada para ver su reflejo. Aún estaba roja.

- Uff. ¿En qué momento empezaste a sonrojarte de este modo? –Preguntó al espejo.- ¿Cuándo se cambiaron las tornas?

Desde que eran pequeñas a la instructora le encantaba hacer sonrojar a Fate. Ver su rostro todo rojo por una simple sonrisa era algo que le enternecía y le daba ganas de abrazarla, cosa que cuando hacía sólo lograba acentuar el sonrojo de la rubia. Al principio lo hacía casi por diversión, incluso llegó a contar las veces que su amiga se sonrojaba por una sonrisa suya o un abrazo. Era como un juego. Pero a medida que se hacían mayores y Nanoha advertía que su amistad por la rubia había evolucionado a algo más…

A medida que eso ocurría los sonrojos por parte de la castaña se multiplicaron.

Cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, empezó a sentir vergüenza de mostrar afecto hacia su amiga. Frunció el ceño al recordar aquella temporada en la que no podía acercarse a más de medio metro de Fate sin que sintiera ganas de salir corriendo. No fue la mejor época de su vida y le costó superarlo, pero con el paso del tiempo logró aprender a controlarse. Ahora las muestras de cariño volvían a ser como antes pero, a pesar de todo, había veces en las que no podía evitar volverse un tomate cuando Fate le sonreía. Aquella cálida sonrisa capaz de derretirla y hacer que su cerebro dejase de funcionar.

Cogió aire y lo dejó ir en un largo suspiro. Al menos Fate se seguía sonrojando con la misma facilidad que antes. Salió del baño algo más calmada y volvió al despacho de Fate, de donde había salido corriendo hacía unos minutos. Abrió la puerta y notó cómo volvía a inquietarse al encontrar a Fate recibiéndola con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Estás mejor?

- S-sí… Sólo tenía que… que despejarme un poco. Demasiadas horas seguidas trabajando.

Carraspeó sonoramente mientras se sentaba en la silla frente al escritorio. Había salido corriendo a esconderse en el baño y ahora encima balbuceaba como una idiota. Pero normalmente no era así. Vale, a veces se sonrojaba por la presencia de la rubia, pero Nanoha había logrado aprender a controlarse para no balbucear o salir corriendo… La mayoría de las veces.

Pero la mayoría de las veces no llevaba días peleándose consigo misma, discutiendo los pros y contras de contarle a su amor secreto que llevaba años enamorada de ella.

Por lo general, se sonrojaba sólo en situaciones muy comprometedoras, pero desde hacía un par de días esa idea no paraba de rondar por su cabeza y ahora se volvía un manojo de nervios ante la sola presencia de Fate. No que fuera culpa de la rubia, sólo de ella misma, por tener semejantes ideas.

Cogió el informe que había estado mirando antes de salir corriendo. Frunció el ceño al recordar la forma en la que había tenido que huir hacía unos minutos. Lo cierto es que no había pasado nada grave, llevaban toda la tarde repasando informes para buscar pistas sobre las _Jewel Seed_, ella había encontrado un dato interesante y al comentárselo a su amiga, Fate se había levantado y se había puesto a su lado. Así de simple, sólo se había colocado al lado de ella para contrastar la información pero, al parecer, para el cuerpo de Nanoha esa cercanía había supuesto demasiado.

Al principio únicamente había notado el ligero olor a vainilla que desprendía el pelo de Fate. Desde que la conocía siempre había usado el mismo champú por lo que aquel dulce perfume se había mezclado con el suyo propio hasta crear ese olor característico de Fate. Y le encantaba.

Luego había sentido el calor de su piel cuando la había tocado para acercarse más al papel. Para aquel entonces Nanoha había olvidado de qué hablaban y cuando Fate le había dicho algo del informe, su cerebro no había sido capaz de captar el significado de sus palabras, demasiado entretenido en admirar el timbre de su voz. Le encantaba.

Entonces había ocurrido lo inevitable. Fate había girado la cabeza al ver que no le prestaba atención y entonces sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros. Sí, justo en ese instante fue cuando Nanoha decidió salir corriendo rumbo al baño para evitar simplemente echarse ligeramente hacia delante y capturar los labios de su amiga.

No habría sido muy inteligente hacer eso. Hizo una mueca al pensar en lo que posiblemente hubiera ocurrido si no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo. Se permitió imaginarse a ella misma probando los labios de Fate y luego se imaginó el rostro sorprendido de la rubia, que sin duda luego se hubiera transformado en uno de profunda decepción. Suspiró.

- ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

- ¿Eh? -Nanoha alzó la cabeza para encontrarse en cambio un rostro preocupado.- Oh, sí, sí... Sólo estoy un poco despistada, supongo.

Fate la miró con desconfianza pero tras un rato volvió su atención a la pantalla. Nanoha se obligó a tragarse un segundo suspiro, claro que estaba bien, lo único que ocurría era que temía perder la poca razón que le quedaba y confesarle a Fate que la amaba. Y ahí estaba lo que hacía días que se preguntaba, ¿sería tan malo decirle sus sentimientos? ¿Y qué si la rubia se sentía del mismo modo? ¿Tenía alguna posibilidad? ¿Debía tener esperanza? ¿O era mejor seguir la ruta fácil y dejarlo estar? Rió ligeramente. Esa, desde luego, no era la ruta fácil. Era la ruta que llevaba años siguiendo y estaba siendo cada vez más difícil.

Miró de nuevo a Fate y se la encontró mirándola con curiosidad. Nanoha notó cómo se sonrojaba ligeramente.

- ¿De qué te reías?

- Me he acordado de un chiste.

- ¿Cuál? -Fate cerró la pantalla y apoyó un codo en la mesa para poner la mejilla sobre su mano.- Yo también quiero reírme, explícamelo.

Nanoha hizo una mueca. Ella no sabía contar chistes y Fate lo sabía.

- Sabes que soy malísima contando chistes.

- Pero siempre dices que es porque no te acuerdas nunca de ninguno. Si te has acordado de uno ahora no tienes por qué tener problemas, ¿no?

Nanoha tragó saliva. Fate la observaba con una sonrisa y ella se obligó a serenarse. Esa era una buena oportunidad. Podía simplemente dejar de buscar excusas y decirle la verdad, explicarle que simplemente estaba volviéndose loca porque buscaba una manera de declararse a su mejor amiga y que, oh qué casualidad, resultaba que era ella. Podía explicarle las discusiones tan estúpidas que tenía con ella misma imaginándose mil y un posibles escenarios donde le confesaba su amor eterno. Desde luego esas discusiones eran divertidas.

Se llevó una mano a la barbilla y puso expresión pensativa. Bien, podía utilizarlo de excusa e intentar declararse de esa forma. No era mala idea, le decía que estaba pensando en seguir el camino fácil pero que había descubierto que en realidad aquel era el difícil y que no dejaba de resultar gracioso porque, al final, lo que había intentado evitar por todo los medios era lo que ahora quería hacer y no podía porque simplemente...

Dio un bote de la silla al notar una mano sobre su frente y parpadeó repetidas veces al ver a Fate a su lado, con una expresión que dejaba clara la preocupación que sentía por el extraño comportamiento que de seguro estaba mostrando.

... y no podía porque simplemente se moría de vergüenza de sólo imaginarlo.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? -Preguntó.- Estás muy rara, ¿no tendrás fiebre? Quizá debas ir a ver a Shamal.

Los ojos azules se quedaron mirando los borgoñas durante unos cuantos segundos hasta que Nanoha bajó la mirada con un sonoro suspiro. Era inútil, tenerla cerca la paralizaba, intentar confesarle lo que sentía era simplemente impensable. Sintió cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban por la vergüenza que sentía y esa vergüenza se mezcló con su frustración.

- Estoy bien… Sólo un poco cansada. Me duele algo la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no te tumbas un rato en el sofá?

Nanoha miró el pequeño sofá de cuero que la oficina tenía a un lado, junto a una pequeña mesita de cristal donde normalmente se sentaban los visitantes. Sonrió de medio lado.

- Recuérdame por qué tú tienes un enorme despacho con sofá y yo comparto espacio con una veintena de mis alumnos.

Fate soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras le alargaba una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Ventajas de ser una _Enforcer_.- Le guiñó un ojo y la guió hasta el sillón.- Anda, échate un rato y descansa.

La castaña le hizo caso y ella se arrodilló al lado para acomodarle los cojines a fin de que estuviera cómoda. Fate le sonrió con calidez y le apartó un par de mechones del flequillo. Nanoha le devolvió la sonrisa. Fate se puso de pie y se alejó del sofá para acercarse a su escritorio y poder cerrar las pantallas y los informes que estaban mirando. La instructora la siguió con la vista, aguantándose las ganas de gritar que la quería, de llorar por no poder decírselo. Sentimientos contradictorios que se obligó a esconder cuando Fate se acercó de nuevo a ella.

- ¿Tú también vas a tumbarte un rato? –Preguntó pretendiendo un tono bromista.

- No.- Negó con la cabeza y sonrió.- Voy a ir a por un té y a ver si doy con algunas aspirinas, ¿te parece?

Nanoha asintió con la cabeza y Fate se dirigió hacia la puerta. La castaña cerró los ojos al escuchar los pasos de su amiga y la puerta abrirse. Notó una corriente de aire y cómo ésta cesaba al cerrarse la puerta.

- ¿Sabes lo que me parece? –Dijo en un susurro, su rostro volviéndose una mueca de disgusto mientras intentaba evitar ponerse a llorar.- Me parece estúpido tener el poder de detener a malhechores e incluso destrozar algunos edificios… pero no el suficiente para deshacerme de esta vergüenza y decirte que te quiero.

Se pasó una mano por la cara y respiró un par de veces intentando controlarse. Pero era inútil, llevaba demasiado tiempo controlándose y ya simplemente no tenía fuerzas para seguir haciéndolo. Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas y se mordió el labio sintiéndose la persona más ridícula del mundo.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

Notitas varias:**

A esto se le podría llamar el parto de la burra. Lo que me ha costado poder sacarlo, ¡Ufff! Le he dado vueltas y vueltas a la manera de ponerlo, no me gustaba nada la idea inicial y me obligué a replanteármelo una y otra vez hasta que más o menos le he logrado sacar algo de sentido. Que no, no tiene demasiado sentido pero es lo máximo que he logrado xD y espero que tenga más sentido si logro enlazarlo bien con el resto de la historia… a ver si puedo hacerlo XD En cualquier caso, lo que me ha costado más que nada es poder escribirlo, a intervalos de 5minutos con mis dos sobrinos por aquí dando vueltas, uagh! Me merezco un premio, a que sí? Seguramente no, pero los reviews son bienvenidos xD


	16. Amor

Podría decirse que era culpa de su nombre, pero Fate no podía evitar creer en el Destino. Siempre había pensado que el hecho de que ahora fuera quien era se debía a una serie de coincidencias que bien podrían no haberse dado. Quizá, si su madre no hubiera trabajado en el Proyecto-F, Alicia seguiría viva y ella nunca hubiera existido… Tal vez si Precia no se hubiera obsesionado con revivir a su hija perdida, ella nunca hubiera conocido a Nanoha… O podría haber sucedido que Nanoha nunca hubiera recibido a Raising Heart…

Pero todo eso había ocurrido. Miles de coincidencias se habían dado una tras otra y como origen parecían tener el Proyecto-F, el proyecto que le había dado su nombre, su vida, el que había iniciado la cadena de acontecimientos para llegar a ser Fate Testarossa Harlaown, _enforcer_ de la TSAB, miembro de la Unidad Móvil 6.

Posiblemente fuera causa del Destino que estuviera ahí ahora.

Posiblemente fuera causa del Destino que hubiera decidido pararse para preguntarle a Nanoha si no estaría mejor yéndose a casa.

Posiblemente fuera causa del Destino que escuchara esas palabras.

**#16 AMOR**

- ¿Sabes lo que me parece? –Fue apenas un susurro, pero Fate se quedó con las palabras en la boca para dejarla hablar.- Me parece estúpido tener el poder de detener a malhechores e incluso destrozar algunos edificios… pero no el suficiente para deshacerme de esta vergüenza y decirte que te quiero.

La rubia se quedó petrificada en el sitio. La mano que mantenía en el pomo de la puerta empezó a temblarle ligeramente, su boca se quedó entreabierta y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras notaba cómo se le secaba la garganta y su rostro palidecía. Aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza como un eco. Durante un instante incluso se olvidó de respirar. Lentamente giró la cabeza lo suficiente para poder ver la figura de Nanoha, tumbada en el sofá, intentando aguantarse el llanto a duras penas mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos. Fate abrió la boca y luego la cerró de nuevo antes de volverla a abrir para coger aire entrecortadamente.

- ¿Q-Qué…?

No pudo evitar que la pregunta saliera de sus labios, pero nada más decirla se arrepintió. Nanoha soltó un grito ahogado y se incorporó de golpe, asustada. Sus ojos habían dejado de llorar debido al susto y se abrieron en sorpresa al ver a la rubia aún en la habitación. Trastabilló al intentar ponerse de pie demasiado rápido y cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. Fate seguía congelada en su sitio, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta y una expresión tan sorprendida como la de Nanoha. Al ver cómo la castaña acababa en el suelo su preocupación le hizo reaccionar, soltó la mano y se alejó de la puerta dispuesta a socorrer a su amiga.

Sin embargo sólo logró dar un único paso.

Al verla acercase, la instructora empezó a alejarse medio a rastras, ayudándose con sus manos y pies. La rubia la vio apartarse de ella hasta que su espalda topó contra la pared. Ambas se quedaron mirándose.

La tensión en el ambiente era casi palpable. El silencio incómodo las envolvió por unos interminables segundos hasta que un quejido ahogado, cercano a un lloriqueo, logró abandonar la garganta de Nanoha. Casi al instante los ojos violetas se anegaron de nuevo de lágrimas.

- Fate… chan.

La voz se le quebró. Nanoha alzó una mano para cubrirse la boca en un vano intento por silenciar su creciente llanto. Fate se la quedó mirando sin entender absolutamente nada. Hacía apenas un momento ambas estaban repasando unos informes y ahora… Ahora Nanoha se alejaba de ella y la observaba con una expresión aterrada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas y... Y ella no lograba entender qué había pasado.

Por un instante no supo qué hacer pero se obligó a calmarse. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo un par de veces antes de volverlos a abrir. Nanoha seguía llorando silenciosamente. Pocas veces había visto a Nanoha llorar de aquella manera, era una persona que normalmente se aguantaba las lágrimas y, frunciendo el ceño, se obligaba a seguir adelante a pesar de todo. Incluso de su propio dolor.

Y ahora lloraba por… ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Lloraba porque la había escuchado decir que la quería? Aquello era absurdo. Fate se pasó una mano por la frente y echó hacia atrás su flequillo rubio mientras miraba a su alrededor. Tenía un nudo en la garganta fruto de los nervios y un cosquilleo en el estómago debido a las esperanzas.

Esperanzas. Podía tenerlas, ¿no? Nanoha bien podría referirse a otra manea de querer, una que no fuese de amistad, una que supusiera algo más profundo… Algo como, tal vez, amor.

- Nanoha.- Incluso ella se sorprendió cuando su voz sonó como un susurro calmado y suave. De repente ya no tenía el nudo en su garganta y lo único que sentía eran las mariposas en su estómago.- Nanoha, mírame.

La castaña negó con la cabeza y sollozó con más fuerza, con el rostro aún escondido entre sus manos. Fate bufó, qué cabezota que podía llegar a ser. Sonrió y se acercó hasta quedar justo frente a Nanoha, quien se abrazó las rodillas y enterró la cabeza entre ellas.

Fate suspiró mientras apoyaba el codo en la estantería que tenía delante y se pasaba la mano de nuevo por el pelo en señal de frustración. Posó la mirada en aquella pequeña estantería de cristal que apenas contenía media docena de libros, aquellos que no se cansaba de releer en su tiempo libre. No sabía qué hacer o decir. Era como si toda la lógica que regía su mundo se hubiera ido al garete, como si el universo se hubiera agitado, enroscado y retorcido hasta quedar del revés.

Desde que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia su amiga, se había dicho que no tenía esperanza alguna. Se había autoconvencido de que Nanoha no podía sentir lo mismo hacía ella, que no correspondería jamás ese amor por el que se odiaba a sí misma. Se había odiado cada vez que deseaba tocarla, besarla o poseerla. Se había repetido infinitas veces que lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar era a seguir con aquella amistad tan estrecha que ambas compartían…

Miró de nuevo a la persona que sollozaba a sus pies y tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de agacharse para quedar frente a su amiga.

- Nanoha, mírame.- Repitió, pero de nuevo ella negó con la cabeza.- Mírame, por favor.

Nanoha se sobresaltó al notar una mano sobre su cabeza. Titubeando, alzó un poco el rostro y la caricia descendió hasta su frente para apartar su flequillo con cuidado. La mano de Fate era cálida y sus dedos suaves juguetearon con los mechones de pelo castaño antes de bajar por su mejilla y acunarla en su palma. Separó del todo el rostro de sus rodillas y sus ojos se encontraron con un par de pupilas borgoñas mirándola con ternura. Las lágrimas volvieron a nublarle la vista.

- Yo… Pensé que… te habías ido y… -Dijo entre sollozos.- Yo… Yo no… quería que…

- No llores.- Le cortó Fate mientras le secaba las lágrimas con el pulgar.- ¿Por qué lloras?

La rubia no podía esconder su sonrisa. Nanoha estaba llorando, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y llenas de lágrimas pero, a pesar de todo, le parecía el rostro más hermoso que había visto jamás. La vio abrir la boca para explicarse pero lo único que le salió fue un sollozo. Deslizó la mano hasta su barbilla y le alzó el rostro lo suficiente para poder inclinarse y besarle la frente.

- Fate-chan…

Los labios descendieron hasta sus ojos. Nanoha cerró el párpado mientras Fate le secaba las lágrimas con pequeños besos. Se separó para mirarla un instante y la sonrisa en el rostro de Fate se ensanchó. Ya no tenía miedo, las esperanzas se habían encargado de borrarlo. Los ojos de Nanoha seguían acuosos pero ya no había pánico en ellos, solamente sorpresa y, estaba segura, también esperanzas. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo de forma descontrolada. Siguió besando sus mejillas, creando un camino de besos hacia los labios de la castaña mientras notaba cómo ésta contenía la respiración.

Se miraron a los ojos con intensidad, sus labios tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos que suponía una pequeña tortura para ambas; una placentera tortura. Fate se acercó un poco más y titubeó, sin atreverse a cerrar la distancia por completo. Su aliento revoloteó sobre los carnosos labios de Nanoha y le causó un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

La instructora nunca había sido demasiado paciente, sobre todo cuando se la provocaba, y eso era una provocación en toda regla. Desvió la vista de los ojos a los labios de Fate y luego regresó a ver las pupilas borgoñas, dilatadas a causa del deseo. Sin poder aguantarlo más y, soltando un quejido entre gemido y gruñido exasperado, agarró a Fate por la nuca y la acercó bruscamente a ella para poder alcanzar su boca.

De algún modo la rubia consiguió evitar caer por completo encima de ella mientras su corazón daba un brinco en su pecho al conocer la suavidad de los labios de Nanoha. La espera las había puesto al límite y el primer contacto fue hambriento y con prisas. Sus labios se conocieron con fervor y Fate soltó un gemido ahogado al notar las manos de la instructora enterrándose en su pelo. El sonido las frenó y se separaron durante un segundo antes de volver a juntar sus labios, esta vez más lentamente, tanteándose con calma.

Nanoha fue la primera en pedir permiso para profundizar el beso, su lengua se deslizó como la más sutil y enloquecedora caricia a lo largo del labio inferior de Fate y ésta no dudó en entreabrir su boca para dar cobijo a tan bienvenida visita. El primer contacto de ambas lenguas las hizo estremecer de la cabeza a los pies. Un escalofrío las recorrió por completo mientras sus lenguas se examinaban y probaban el sabor de la contraria.

Se separaron jadeando para recuperar el aliento sólo para volver a besarse con renovado fervor. La mano de Nanoha se deslizó desde la nuca de Fate hasta el cuello de su camisa y tiró de la tela para atraerla aún más cerca. El beso se volvía más apasionado por momentos, más profundo, más húmedo, más ansioso. La enforcer soltó un gemido que se perdió en la boca de Nanoha y descendió por su garganta en una oleada de lujuria que fue a estrellarse en su bajo vientre.

La castaña se removió ligeramente debido al calor que sentía de repente y que se incrementó cuando notó las manos de Fate posándose en sus piernas. Se separaron para mirarse con intensidad y Nanoha jadeó ligeramente cuando las manos de la rubia se deslizaron poco a poco hacia arriba, por todo lo largo de sus piernas hasta llegar a sus muslos. Compartieron una sonrisa y volvieron a unir sus labios mientras Fate alzaba los muslos de Nanoha para colocarla sobre su regazo, provocando un grito asustado que la rubia procuró acallar con sus labios.

Pasaron unos minutos más besándose sin pausa, como queriendo recuperar todo el tiempo que habían esperado para llegar a este momento, pero finalmente se separaron con la respiración entrecortada y las mejillas sonrojadas. Apoyándose la una en la frente de la otra, se miraron sin decir nada mientras recuperaban el aliento. Nanoha finalmente soltó una risita y respiró hondo.

- Ufff.- Soltó el aire en un soplido y sonrió a la rubia.- Ha sido…

- Increíble.

- Sí.- Rieron ambas.- ¿Por qué no lo hemos hecho mucho antes? Llevo años queriendo probar tus labios…

Fate se estremeció cuando Nanoha resiguió el contorno de su boca con un dedo.

- ¿Años?

- Años.- Afirmó la castaña.- ¿Tú…?

- No tanto, desde… - Se movió incómoda y apartó la mirada.- Creo que debería explicarte exactamente por qué me distancié tanto hace unos meses…

- …Oh.- Se mordió el labio mientras entendía a qué se refería Fate.- Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

- Sí.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato. No era un silencio del todo incómodo pero había demasiadas cosas que explicar, muchas preguntas que responder.

- Somos un poco lentas.

Fate se rió ante la observación de la castaña y aquello rompió la ligera tensión que se había colado entre ellas. Se inclinó para robarle un pequeño beso y se abrazaron con fuerza.

- Vamos, huyamos de aquí sin que Hayate se dé cuenta y hablemos.

Nanoha asintió con una sonrisa y se levantó del regazo de la rubia, quien la siguió poniéndose de pie. El golpe resonó por todo el despacho y un par de libros se cayeron al suelo en el momento en que la cabeza de Fate hizo contacto con la estantería.

- ¡Fate!

Exclamó Nanoha y la miró sorprendida mientras ella se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y soltaba un quejido de dolor. Los ojos rojizos se entreabrieron y miraron con enfado la maldita estantería, luego se dirigieron al rostro preocupado que tenía delante.

- Ay… -Se quejó.

La risa no se hizo esperar y Fate hizo una mueca al oírla: se golpeaba en la cabeza y encima tenía que aguantar que se burlasen de ella. Nanoha se acercó y la rodeó con los brazos mientras intentaba aguantarse la risa.

- Menudo golpe… - No pudo evitar reírse de nuevo.- Por suerte yo no llego a la estantería, eso te pasa por ser tan alta.

- Eso, encima la culpable seré yo y no la estantería de las narices…

Nanoha se carcajeó ante el puchero de Fate y se puso de puntillas para dar un beso en la frente de la dolorida enforcer.

- Pobrecita… Venga, vayamos a casa.- Le pasó una mano por la cintura y la guió hacia la salida.- Creo que ahora necesitas esa aspirina que ibas a buscarme antes…

* * *

**Notitas varias:**

¡Hola gente! ¿…Hola? Hey, ¿sigue habiendo alguien por aquí después de todo este tiempo? XD

Lo siento, sé que ha sido una espera larguísima, eterna, interminable (the neverending espeeeeraaaa) pero al fin he sacado el dichoso cap en el que se… ¿declaran? No porque no hay palabras bonitas… bueno, el cap en el que se lían xD que al fin y al cabo es lo que todos esperabais, ¡no me lo neguéis!

No en serio, no tengo excusa… o en realidad tengo una lista enorme de ellas pero sé que no os apetece saberla, ha sido más de un año desde lo último que publiqué y espero ir subiendo cosas un poco más a menudo. Por lo pronto, espero que os haya gustado la manera en la que se ha resuelto la UST de nuestras protagonistas xD Quería hacer una división muy clara en los vicios, son 30 así que desde un principio quería hacer 15 'antes de' y 15 restantes siendo ellas pareja. Cuesta un poquito montar una historia continuada con vicios, es decir, con palabras determinadas y bastante al azar, sería más fácil hacer drabbles, pero supongo que soy un poco masoca XD

Pero eso, espero que os estén gustando y espero que a pesar de todo este tiempo sigáis dejándome algún review, porque se agradece mucho el apoyo. En serio, gracias. Y si me odiáis por la espera de un año y decidís que no me merezco review, pensad que a cambio tenéis besitos durante 2 páginas de las 5 que tiene este capítulo (no penséis en el dato de que he tardado un año en hacer 5 míseras páginas), así que sed buenos =D


	17. Leer

Cuando despertó lo primero que hizo fue asomarse por la baranda para encontrarse con que el diario de Nanoha estaba encima de la mesa, tal como le había prometido la noche anterior. La rubia no podía creer que realmente se lo dejara leer, pero ahí estaba y la verdad era que se moría de ganas de ojearlo. Se puso una bata y bajó las escaleras casi corriendo para sentarse en el sofá; fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había una nota encima de la cubierta.

"_Disfruta de él, porque volveré a las 9 en punto para desayunar juntas... y entonces lo esconderé para siempre. _

_Nanoha."_

Fate miró el reloj y maldijo mentalmente el haber dormido tanto. Sólo tenía una hora, así que se acomodó en el sofá, cogió el diario y abrió una página del principio.

**#17 LEER**

_"Yuuno-kun me ha estado enseñando cómo utilizar a Raising Heart, aún no soy muy buena pero dice que voy mejorando. También dice que es sorprendente que pueda activarla sin la contraseña, pero a mí me va mejor, ¡esa parrafada era demasiado larga! _

_Utilizar tanto la magia cansa, pero es divertido. Lo único malo es que parece que no atiendo tanto en clase. Hoy la profesora me ha reñido de nuevo porque estaba distraída, pero es que sólo quería salir de clase para ir a practicar con Raising Heart. Aún soy un poco novata pero quiero creer que Yuuno-kun tiene razón y con el tiempo iré mejorando. ¡Además, ya tengo dos Jewel Seed! Poco a poco las sellaré todas. Espero que Yuuno-kun se quede conmigo una vez las hayamos recuperado, no me gustaría separarme de él ahora que nos hemos hecho amigos." _

Sonrió de medio lado al notar la manera de escribir algo infantil que tenía Nanoha en aquel tiempo, incluso su letra irregular reflejaba un aire inocente.

Fate pasó las páginas y no pudo evitar que su ceño se frunciera más y más cada vez que leía 'Yuuno-kun'. Nanoha ya le había dicho que había empezado ese diario para contar todo lo que no podía decir a sus amigos y familiares, así que no le sorprendía que hablase tanto de Yuuno pero, en su opinión, hablaba _demasiado_ de él.

_"Hoy me he encontrado con otra maga." _

Los ojos rojos releyeron esa simple línea. No había nada más escrito para aquel día, simplemente esa frase que Fate supuso se refería a ella. Miró la siguiente entrada. Habían pasado varios días desde la anterior y, a pesar de ser un poco más larga, seguía siendo escueta.

_"Me he vuelto a encontrar con ella en los balnearios, hemos peleado y me ha ganado... He perdido una Jewel Seed pero me ha dicho su nombre. Fate Testarossa."_

Fate sonrió al leer su nombre, cerró los ojos y casi pudo ver de nuevo aquel día, cuando había peleado contra Nanoha en el río. En aquella ocasión casi había estado a punto de rebanarle el cuello y, sin embargo, algo en lo más profundo de su ser le hizo parar. Incluso ella misma se sorprendió de poder detenerse, ya se había entrometido en su camino dos veces y sin embargo no pudo herirla. Aunque tampoco quiso escuchar su nombre.

Volvió su atención al libro y siguió leyendo. Las entradas no eran tan largas como antes pero había algo que le llamó la atención, sus ojos se ensancharon a medida que leía y empezó a pasar las páginas con rapidez.

Fate, Fate, Fate, Fate, Fate...

Ya casi no hablaba de Yuuno, ya casi no hablaba de las Jewel Seed, ahora prácticamente sólo aparecía su nombre. Se sorprendió al ver que había pasado casi un año y paró para leer.

_"Hoy me ha llegado una nueva vídeo carta de Fate-chan. Aún no la he visto. Sé que sonará raro pero últimamente no puedo evitar llorar cada vez que veo una de sus cartas, cada vez que la veo a ella en la pantalla... porque no es ella, es sólo una imagen y yo la quiero ver, quiero ver a mi nueva amiga, quiero ver a mi nueva mejor amiga y abrazarla. He quedado con Arisa y Suzuka para verla juntas, así seguramente esta vez podré aguantarme las lágrimas."_

Si no equivocaba, el día de su reencuentro tendría que estar cerca, así que leyó las entradas siguientes hasta que dio con él. ¿Qué habría pensado Nanoha al verla después de tanto tiempo?

_"No ha sido el mejor reencuentro de la historia, pero me alegro de volver a verla. Sinceramente, me esperaba un momento emotivo, las dos paradas sin decir nada durante unos segundos antes de correr a abrazarnos. He soñado tantas veces con este día que casi me ha decepcionado que ocurriera así, en mitad de una batalla. _

_Aunque por otra parte creo que no ha podido ser mejor. Gracias a ella sigo viva, me ha salvado y mí corazón ha dado un vuelco de alegría al verla parada frente a mi, protegiéndome con Bardiche en una mano... Y creo que nunca olvidaré esas palabras: "Ella es mi amiga"._

_Lo malo es que ahora estoy agotada por culpa de la batalla. Dicen que me han robado prácticamente toda la esencia del corazón así que tengo que reposar varios días. ¡No es justo! yo quería hacer tantas cosas con Fate-chan..."_

Fate hizo una mueca. Casi se muere del susto aquella vez, cuando vio a Nanoha tendida en el suelo sin moverse. Se perdió un momento en sus pensamientos y entonces miró el reloj. Le quedaba poco tiempo antes de que la chica regresara así que debía darse prisa, porque no dudaba que cumpliría su palabra y en cuanto volviese escondería el diario de nuevo.

Pasó la página y notó que habían arrancado una hoja del lugar. Deslizó un dedo por el borde mal cortado del papel y miró la entrada de al lado. Alzó las cejas sorprendida al ver que había un cambio en las fechas; habían pasado seis años desde la anterior. Desde su reencuentro no había escrito nada nuevo.

_"Cuanto tiempo... Han pasado muchas cosas. La verdad es que no entiendo por qué dejé de escribir, pero me arrepiento bastante de no haber plasmado mis anécdotas en estos años que han pasado. De hecho ahora mismo intentaría escribirlo todo pero sé que me dejaría cosas._

_Estos seis años han sido muy importantes para mí ya que los he pasado al lado de las personas que quería: mi familia, Arisa, Suzuka, Yuuno-kun, Chrono-kun, Lindy-san, Hayate, Vita, Shamal, Signum... y por supuesto Fate-chan. Desde que se mudó a Uminari nos hemos hecho prácticamente inseparables y creo que si no continué con el diario fue porque, ahora que podía hablar con ella cara a cara, no encontraba utilidad en plasmar mis sentimientos en papel. Simplemente se los contaba a ella._

_Y se los he contado todos excepto uno... Creo que también dejé el diario porque tenía miedo de escribir más de lo adecuado. Aunque espero algún día sea capaz de decírselo, por eso mientras llegue ese día volveré a escribir aquí."_

Tragó saliva. Se podía hacer una idea de que era lo que quería decirle pero ¿tanto tiempo? Esa entrada era de justo antes de mudarse a Mid Childa ¿Habían pasado tanto tiempo queriéndose en secreto? Ella no recordaba cuándo se había enamorado de Nanoha y sin embargo sabía que sus sentimientos ya estaban ahí mucho antes de darse cuenta, mucho antes de aceptarlos y mucho, mucho antes de atreverse a confesarlos.

Al parecer era cierto que la castaña había vuelto al hábito de escribir en el diario, porque a partir de ese día habían varias entradas más, no tan seguidas como antes pero si al menos una al mes. Empezó a leer de forma salteada y ahora entendía por qué tenía ese diario tan escondido.

_"Hace días que no veo a Fate-chan, no me gusta estar en unidades diferentes, casi no la veo..."_

_"Fate se ha ido a una nueva misión y yo casi no puedo dormir. La echo tanto de menos..."_

_"Hayate me ha dicho que va a crear una nueva unidad. ¡Fate-chan y yo podremos estar juntas de nuevo!"_

_"...casi me pilla. La he visto cambiarse y me he quedado embobada. ¡Qué vergüenza!..."_

_"Creo que no fue buena idea mudarnos juntas y aun menos comprar una sola cama para las dos..."_

_"Hoy hemos discutido pero, como siempre, al final del día las dos nos hemos disculpado."_

"…_no puedo dejar de verla dormir, no puedo dejar de pensar en abrazarla mientras duerme..."_

_"Le he propuesto bañarnos juntas ¡Y ha aceptado! Ha sido muy divertido. Parecía algo avergonzada, espero no haber sido muy obvia..."_

_"Fate me ha hecho un pastel de chocolate, ¡estaba riquísimo!..."_

"…_sus lágrimas son saladas. No quiero que llore, me duele verla llorar."_

"…_Últimamente casi no puedo contenerme, cada vez le voy haciendo comentarios más atrevidos..."_

_"Hoy hemos ido de picnic..."_

_"Quizá la he asustado cuando le he dicho que la ropa de entrenamiento le quedaba muy sexy..."_

_"¿Me estaré volviendo loca?"_

Fate sonreía a cada frase que leía. Le parecía increíble que a Nanoha le pasara exactamente igual que a ella. Desde luego no se le notaba nada, o al menos ella no se lo notaba. Pero ahora tenían sentido tantas cosas, tantos comentarios, tantas miradas y acciones...

_Hoy al fin le he dicho el único secreto que tenía con ella. _

La puerta se abrió justo cuando leyó esa frase y Fate alzó la cabeza para ver a Nanoha parada en el umbral, con una sonrisa. La castaña caminó hasta ella con tranquilidad y Fate se encontró mirándola embobada, ni siquiera reaccionó cuando se inclinó a su lado y le dio un beso en la frente antes de cogerle el diario y darle un golpe con él justo donde acababa de besarle. Fue entonces cuando reaccionó.

- Nanoha...

Ella le puso el diario en la boca, indicándole que callara. Y Fate no dudó en hacerlo, las palabras sobraban, de hecho.

- Será nuestro secreto.

* * *

**Notitas varias:**

Y otra vez, ¡cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo os va todo?

Vaaale, no me peguéis mucho. Sé que estoy algo desaparecida pero mi idea es terminar esto algún día, preferiblemente cercano xDDD Estoy bastante liada y por unas cosas o por otras no me pongo a escribir en serio desde hace meses (Algo que me jode un poquito, porque escribir chorradas me divierte) pero lo cierto es que con éste en concreto no me sirve la excusa, porque es el primero que escribí. Hace años. ¿Ups? Sólo faltaba releer, completar, unir cabos con el resto y… bueno, digamos que lo he ido dejando demasiado. Lo siento mucho u_u

Bueno, como habéis podido ver este vicio está relacionado con el primero de todos (escribir), así que a partir de aquí empieza la segunda parte de los vicios: el matrimonio. Jajaja, no, pero sí el noviazgo XD Vamos, que viene la parte divertida que todos queremos ver. No voy a prometer nada porque, como ya he dicho, estoy más que liada, pero tened en cuenta que mi intención es terminar esto… Así que paciencia por favor ;_;

Una vez más gracias a todos aquellos que me dejáis algún review, sobre todo a quienes contribuís con críticas constructivas, y siento la espera.


End file.
